Story of a Girl
by aries21101
Summary: Aidan Winchester, the little sister of Dean and Sam. She grew up closest to Dean. Sam and Aidan don't get along but will they be forced to when Sam joins her and Dean on the road?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

A/N: Yup you read them a thousand times but guess what I love them and you must love them too if your reading this. My first Supernatural story so be nice. Actually I just got into this show. I don't know why I am writing a story for it so quickly but I just had to.

Summary: Dean and Sam have a little sister, Aidan. She is 18. She grew up closest to Dean. Sam and Aidan don't get along at all. She's a hunter and that is all she needs to know.

Being the only girl in the family is, well how do I say this? Difficult? A living hell? Well it's not that extreme it can be a little stressful at times. Basically I grew up with my Dad and two brothers, Dean and Sam. My mom abandoned me when I saw little. The story started when Dad met my mother a few years after his wife died in a house fire. Which I later found out was caused by a demon. My mom got pregnant and had me. Dad eventually told her what he did. It consisted of him devoting his life to hunting down the demon that killed his wife. My mom thought he was crazy. She must have been a little crazy too because instead of taking me and running she placed me in Dad's arms and walked away never to be heard of again. Dad did his best to try to and raise us. His obsession just became too much. We moved all the time. Dad would have Dean take care of us while he was gone for weeks at a time. All of us were brought up to hunt. I got my first knife at the age of five and started to learn the basics by the age of six. While other kids were out riding bikes and playing on the playground I was in my backyard learning to fight with Dean and Sam. Growing up with that kind of lifestyle made me close with my brothers. Well Dean in particular. It was Dean who I sit by when we were at a restaurant. It was Dean who I would go to when I needed to talk. It was Dean I would go running to when I was scared. For example there was a time when I had to share a bedroom with Sam. I still don't know why Sam and Dean didn't share that room. Anyways I got spooked one night by sounds in the closets. Instead of waking up Sam I rolled out of bed and ran down the hall to Dean's room. The scary monster ended up being a mouse but it was Dean who took care of it for me. The thing is Sam and I don't exactly get along. We never really have. I'm pretty sure it's because he tried to give to the garbage guy when I was a baby when he got jealous because he was no longer the baby of the family. Whatever the reason Sam and I don't get along. I would always and probably will always choose Dean over Sam. Dean had tried many times to settle whatever disagreement Sam and I have with each other. He even went as far as locking us into room. Sam and I didn't even look at each other. It eventually got to point where I punched him in the face. When I say that Sam and I fight I don't only mean verbally I also mean physically. I usually start it when my 5'8 frame tackles Sam's 6'4 frame to the ground. Just because I'm a girl in society's eyes does not mean that my brother treats me like one.

I was a little disappointed when Sam announced that he was going to college. Who was I going to fight with, Dean? Sam was turning his back on his family and was just walking away from everything that Dad had taught us. Dean and I vowed to each other that neither of us would walk away from the family after that. It was now our responsibility to help Dad with the family business. Which was why I was more then a little surprised when Dean said we were going to Stanford.

"Your serious about this aren't you?" I asked Dean who was packing the car.

"We have to Aidan." Dean threw the last of the bags into the trunk. "He deserves to know and we need his help."

"No we don't Dean. We can do this on our own. Just like we have been." After Sam left for college two years ago, Dean and I had been working jobs together while Dad did his own thing. He would send us coordinates and we would be off. This time though Dad hasn't checked in or called like he was suppose to.

"This is different. We need all the help we can get to find Dad." I sighed running a hand through my shoulder length red hair. "Listen we can…"

"Oh no! You do not get to compromise with me. I get to compromise with you." I held up to hand to keep Dean from interrupting. "We go to Stanford and tell Sam that Dad is missing. If he doesn't want to come then he doesn't have to. I seriously think we can find Dad on our own."

"But…" Dean tried to interrupt.

"I'm not done. If by some odd chance he agrees to go with us then I have a few rules." Dean stopped and motioned for me to continue. "First I get to ride shotgun all the time. Second I get to fight with him if I want and third I get to drive before he can." I put my hand over the Impala. Dean grabbed it and gave it a quick shake.

"Deal. Now lets go."

"I really don't see why you want Sam to come along. We haven't spoke to him in two years. Yes I know you we, well you have secretly tried to call him but has he ever called you back? No! He has obviously made it clear that he doesn't care about this family." My response was Dean turning up the music.

"Sorry I can't hear your whining past the music."

We got to Stanford around midnight. We found out where Sam lived which consisted of me flirting with the security guard before he finally caved. We took the seven sets of stairs to Sam's apartment.

"Don't pressure him into going Dean." I said while stood in front of Sam's door.

"What do you mean?" He asked digging through his pockets.

"I mean don't throw him against the wall until he caves and says he'll come." Dean bent over and began to pick the lock.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"We could just knock." I said leaning against the frame of the door.

"Where's the fun in that." Dean moved the handle to show he was successful. We quietly made our way into the apartment. I let out a low whistle.

"So this is where college boy lives." Before Dean could make any sort of remark he ran into a table knocking off most of its contents. "Easy there klutz"

"Shut your face red." Dean shot back. I snapped my mouth and gritted my teeth. I hated that nickname. I stepped back when Dean was tackled to the floor. The two rolled around a little before Dean was pinned to the floor.

"Whoa, easy tiger." Dean said smirking at Sam who was hovering over him.

"Yeah Sam be careful Dean's not as young has he used to be but you wouldn't know that would you?" I said dissing both my brothers at once. Boy was I getting good.

"Dean? Aidan? You scared the crap out of me." Dean took Sam's confusion as his opportunity to spin him around and slam him to the floor.

"That's because you're out of practice." Sam spun around and pinned Dean back on the floor. "Or not. Get off me." Sam scurried off Dean. I walked over to Dean and helped him off the floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked flicking on a light.

"Well I was looking for a beer." Dean answered sarcastically. I took to my brother's side and nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked again obviously more annoyed.

"We have to talk to you." I answered before Dean could spit off another sarcastic excuse.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam said pointing to his phone for effect.

"Would you have answered if I called?" Dean asked.

"God knows you haven't in the past." I threw in. Dean jabbed me in the stomach. I knew now was not the time to piss Sam off. I just missed fighting with him. Another light turned on in the room. We all turned to see a pretty blonde standing there.

"Sam?" She was obviously confused.

"Dean, Aidan, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Dean took sudden interest in Jessica's chest. I rolled my eyes. Some things never change.

"I love the Smurfs. I have to tell you, you are completely out of my brothers league." Dean flirted. I saw her roll her eyes.

"Just let me go put something on."

"No. I wouldn't dream of it." Dean flirted some more.

"Dean!" I shouted at him, which caused his attention to focus to me. "The reason we are here."

"We just need to borrow your boyfriend for a moment. Some family business. It was nice meeting you."

"No whatever you can say to me you can say in front of her." Sam went over and put his arm around Jessica.

"Sam I don't think that is such a good idea." I tried to reason with him.

"No it's fine." Us Winchester sure were stubborn. Dean thought about how to approach this.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said hoping that Sam would take the hint. He didn't.

"So he's working over-time on a "Miller Time" shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later." I scratched my eyebrow thinking how to rephrase what Dean had just said so that Sam would get the hint and Jessica wouldn't.

"Sam, Dad has been a _hunting_ trip and hasn't been home in a few days." I said looking him directly in the eyes. I only did that when I was trying to be serious with him. I saw Sam's face flash some kind of concern. He turned to Jessica.

"Will you excuse us? We have to talk outside."

I went straight to the car while Dean and Sam fought the entire way down the stairs. I'm sure Sam brought up the point of when he was nine and Dad gave him a .45 for the monster in his closest and Dean argued back with we all know what's out there. I leaned against the car and waited for them to come out.

"So what was he hunting?" Sam asked when they finally made it to the car.

I popped the trunk open for Dean.

"Where did I put that thing?" Dean grumbled as he sorted through his trunk.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked both of us.

"We were doing a Voodoo thing down in New Orleans." I answered as Dean still searched. "You need to be more organized." I criticized

"Shut up." He mumbled before going back to his search.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself." Sam looked skeptical.

"Dude, I'm twenty six and she's eighteen. We have been doing this our entire lives." Dean answered standing up after he found what he was looking for.

"Yeah some of us didn't walk away from what we were born to do." I stated bitterly.

"You go take a walk or something." Dean pushed me in the opposite direction. "I will talk to Sammy alone." I was more then happy to take a walk or something. The last thing I needed was to hear again how Dad was missing and get that worried feeling in the pit of my stomach. I heard Dean whistle for me. I turned and saw him motioning for me to come back over.

"He's coming." Dean said getting in the drivers seat. I sat shotgun and waited for Sam to come back out.

"I can't believe this." I mumbled looking out the window.

"Do me a favor and play nice. It's just until Monday."

"What's Monday?" I asked when the back door opened.

"I have an interview for law school that I cant miss." Sam filled in the blanks for me.

"Oh college boy is going to grow up to be a big shot lawyer." I mocked as Dean pulled away. Sam let out a bitter laugh.

"Yea then maybe I can come rescue your ass when you get arrested for god know what working this job." Sam shot back at me. I saw Dean run a hand down his face. We weren't five minutes on the road and Sam and I were already fighting.

"Save my ass? I never needed you to save my ass." Dean turned up the music to drown us out. God how I have missed fighting with him.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think. The next couple of chapters will probably be from the pilot just to establish the story. Then I will probably start going my own direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

The car ride was pretty much quiet. Everyone once in awhile Sam would say something and I would snap back with some nasty remark. That would lead Dean to let out an aggravated sigh. We pulled up to a gas station where Dean quickly volunteered himself to go in. I figured he needed the break. The awkward silence in the car became too much for Sam.

"So uh do you think I could ride shotgun for awhile?" He asked cautiously. I was looking through Dean's cassette collection.

"Nope." I replied not thinking about his question.

"Come on Aidan." Sam whined. I swear he whined more then I did sometimes.

"No Sam. Dean and I had a deal." _And were off_

"You and Dean made a deal?" He sounded offended. I continued to look through the cassettes not bothering to look at him.

"Yeah in order for me to agree to let you come along, Dean and I agreed on a few things." I found the cassette I wanted and put it into the player.

"You really didn't want me to come did you?" Sam asked. He sounded hurt.

"No Sammy I didn't. You walked away. I figured why bother you." I glanced out the driver side window to see Dean coming out with some food.

"You have no faith in me." I spun around to face him the same time Dean got into the car.

"Why should I Sam? Give me one reason." Dean pulled out of the station and we were back on the road. I could hear him mumbling something about how Sam and I would never get along.

"Because I'm your brother." Dean pulled over the car after Sam said that. He knew I was about to go off. I stomped out of the car and both followed suit.

"You have some track record Sam." I said walking away from the Impala. Sam grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sam asked.

"You tried to get rid of me when I was a baby!" I place a hand on my hip.

"I was four." Sam said defending himself.

"The guy turned out to be a sex offender!"

"I was four!" Sam yelled.

"Good thing Dean was there." I looked over Sam to see Dean leaning against the Impala watching us. He learned a long time ago to just let me and Sam fight.

"I was four!" Sam yelled louder.

"Ok. A more recent example. How about the time I was nine, you were thirteen and big fat Billy Cruder pushed me off my bike. _You_ watched it happened." I shoved my pointer finger in Sam's chest pushing him back slightly. "Again it was Dean who picked me off the ground and chased Billy down to beat his face in. Then it was Dean who took me inside to clean me up."

"Aidan…" Sam closed his eyes trying to figure out something to say. I interrupted him.

"More recent? How about when I was fourteen and that senior tried to go to far with the weird Winchester girl? Where were you when that happened Sam?" Sam looked to the ground kicking dirt with his toes. "You were too busy making out with sluttly Stacy to even notice. Again it was Dean who pulled him off me then beat him to a bloody pulp." I pointed to Dean who was hanging his head. "So excuse me Sam if I don't have faith in you." I looked at him for some kind of explanation. My answer was silence. I brushed past him and back to the car. Sam and Dean got in shortly after I did. Sam started to rummage through the back of food that Dean bought.

"So how'd you pay for this stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?" That question was directed toward Dean.

"Yeah well…hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean answered as if it was nothing. I watched the exchange that went on between the two boys. It was like the fight Sam and I just had never happened. I was used to that by now. I knew Dean and Sam were pretty close to each other. Sam nodded at Dean's answer fully understanding everything.

"I swear man; you got to update your cassette-tape collection." Sam said rummaging through Dean's cassettes. I wondered quickly how Sam got them.

"Why?" Dean was offended by that statement. He loved his cassette tapes.

"Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Dean turned quickly to me as if I had some sort of explanation for Sam's question of Dean's cassettes tapes. I snapped the box out of Sam's hands.

"House rules Sammy, driver picks the music." I started.

"Shot gun shuts his cake hole." Dean finished turning up the music.

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Sorry can't hear, music's too loud." Dean motioned to his ear. I grinned letting the sounds of Metallica drown out any worries that I might have.

We pulled up to a bridge, which looked like an accident had happened the night before. There were policemen and cars surrounding it.

"You ready?" Dean asked turning to me. I popped open the glove department and pulled out the box of fake ID's. I rummaged through it before I pulled out two. I gave one to Dean. I fiddled with the other one before I carelessly threw it back to Sam. I figured they would believe Sam over me to be some kind of US Marshall.

"I'll stay here while you two get what information you need." Dean patted my leg before getting out of the car. Sam mumbled thanks before getting out. I watched as Dean circled the car. I knew he was being a smartass when Sam stomped on his foot. Within minutes they were coming back. Dean slapped Sam over the head, probably for stepping on his foot. I made a mental note for the boys to hurry up when I saw two investigators and a sheriff walk up behind them.

"Well?" I asked when they got back into the car.

"The police don't know anything. It's up to us to figure this out." Dean answered as we pulled away from the bridge to find a motel room. I agreed to get the room while Dean and Sam walked around town to see if they could find any connections.

I had just finished bring in all the bags from the car when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Dean.

"Tell me you have something." I demanded when I answered.

"We might. There is this town legend about a girl that got murdered on Centennial years ago. The legend goes that she is still out there and that she hitchhikes and when people pick her up they disappear."

"Interesting." I stated sitting on the nearby bed. "So where are you now?"

"Sam and I went to the library to look up some information about her murder." I let out a laugh. "What?" Dean asked confused by my outburst.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time picturing you in a library." I said trying not to laugh.

"Your funny." Dean replied dryly. "I'll be back soon." He hung up after.

An hour later I heard the motel door click open. Dean and Sam strolled in.

"Apparently it wasn't murder. She jumped off that bridge herself." Dean told me while flopping down next to me on the bed.

"Why?" I asked wondering who would want to kill themselves.

"She did it after her kids drowned in the tub." Sam answered for me. He sat down on the edge of the opposite bed.

"So she feels guilty and flings herself off the nearby bridge." I ran my hand though my hair thinking about it. "It still doesn't explain why she hitchhikes and kills the person that picked her up.

"Well the bridge where she jumped to her death is the same bridge that we went to this morning." Dean got off the bed and went over to bag of weapons. "Were going to that bridge tonight to figure this out." Dean handed each of us the weapon we needed.

"Wait! She's going with us." Sam pointed to me. I rolled my eyes and turned to Dean so he could explain.

"Yeah. We need her." Dean got up and started to the door.

"Yeah Sammy. Besides I have a lot more practice in this then you do. Maybe you should stay here. I know your rusty and all." Sam went to say something but Dean interrupted before he could.

"Enough the both of you! Let's just get this over with." He yelled opening the door. I pushed past Sam and took my seat in the Impala.

When we got to the bridge, Dean parked the car and we all got out.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said looking around.

"So do you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked kicking a pebble he found.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean answered kicking the pebble away from him. Sam stopped walking.

"Ok so what now?" He asked shoving his hand into his pockets.

"We just keep digging." Dean replied taking a quick glance over the bridge to see how far the fall was.

"Just remember that I have to back…"

"Monday. Right, the interview." I shook my head. I still couldn't believe that Sam was serious about that. That he was just trying to forget who he really was.

"You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Yeah maybe. Maybe not." Sam shrugged. I thought about Jessica for a moment.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" I asked. Dean looked from me to Sam anticipating his answer. Sam looked to the ground then to the sky.

"No and she's not ever going to know." I knew that Sam thought that was the best idea. That idea was bullshit. He knew that.

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean told him echoing my thoughts from earlier. We continued to walk again.

"Who is that?" Sam asked not really wanting the real answer.

"One of us." I pointed to Dean and I. Sam huffed.

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." I could see the anger rise through Dean. I was just offended by that.

"You have a responsibility." Dean spat at him angrily. I stepped back from them. Sam was about to spit out some smartass remark that would make Dean break.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back." I felt my mouth gape open. Sam has said some pretty low things but this by far was the lowest. He knew how much there mom's memory meant to Dean. Dean grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the bridge.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Dean hissed. I looked over the two to see a lady in white standing on the bridge a little ways up.

"Hey guys." They both turned to me. I pointed to the lady. She looks towards us before she let go of the rail she was holding on to and falls off the bridge. We all run over to where we saw her drop, but there was no sign of movement in the water, or sound of her going into the water.

"What the hell?" I mumble looking a little to the left and right.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked still looking for her.

"I don't know." Sam answered. We all snapped up to the sound of Dean's car starting up.

"What the…" Dean murmured. The headlights blinded me.

"Who's driving your car?" Leave it to Sam to ask the logical questions. Dean reached into this pockets to reveal his keys. The Impala started toward us. We all ran from it. It gained on us. You could feel it getting closer and closer. We ran to the side of the bridge and jumped off the railing. I grabbed a bar of bridge to keep me from falling into the river. I could hear Sam struggling to pull himself over the bridge after the car turned off. I swung my foot up and push myself up and hoist over the bridge falling on my back.

"Ow." I grumbled before slowly getting up to see Sam just getting over.

"Your out of practice." I tell him brushing the dirt off my clothes.

"Shut up." He protests back. I look around.

"Where's Dean?" I asked looking for my oldest brother. Sam looked around too.

"I don't know." He answers scratching the back of his head. I run over to the bridge and look down.

"Dean! Dean!" I cried out. I saw movement from the water. Relief washed over me to see Dean crawl out.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam yells down to him.

"I'm super." Dean gives us the 'OK' sign to show that he's all right.

Dean eventually made his way back to the top of the bridge. He went straight to his car and began to circle it.

"Car alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick—What a bitch!" Dean yelled out to the night air.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." I shrugged my shoulders agreeing with Sam. The three of us sat on the hood of the car. Dean in the middle.

"So what now?" I asked staring off. I felt Dean shrug.

"Dude you smell like a toilet." Sam stated leaning in to give Dean a quick sniff.

When we got back the motel I nodded at the guy behind the counter in recognition. He motioned for us to come over.

"I just recognized your last name. You guys have a reunion or something?" He asked looking at each one of us.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked leaning on the counter.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month." He told us. We all looked at each other before going to the room that Dad bought out. When we got to the door Sam was the first to move to open it. I followed him in. Dean stood outside looking around. I grabbed him from the back on his collar and pulled him in, slamming the door behind him. We looked around the room, the bed is unmade and there are pictures and newspaper articles covering the wall.

"So this is where Dean gets his hygiene problem from." I joked. Dean gave me a slight shove. Dean turned on a lamp that had a half eaten hamburger under it. He picked it up and sniffed it.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days." He shoved the burger in my face. I pushed it away from me.

"Dude, stop it." He gave me a smile and continued to look around. Sam sifted through some salt that was on the floor.

"Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." I took notice of an article on the wall. Dean came up beside me to inspect the article. "What you got there?" Sam asked coming up behind us.

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, and ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean scratched the back of his head trying to find the connection. Sam was on the other side of the room by now.

"I think Dad figured it out." I walked over to where Sam was. I saw the article that they had found earlier.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking through some papers. I snapped the article down from the wall.

"He found the same article you did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white." I showed Dean the article. Dean went back to the pictures on the wall.

"You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She may have another weakness." Sam suggested. I thought about all the information we had on this Constance chicks.

"Her kids." I said breaking the silence in the room.

"What?" Dean asked turning toward me.

"Her kids would be her weakness. Think about it. They drowned on her watch. She would never want to face that again." I said trying to put the pieces together.

"No I don't think so." Sam shot down my idea.

"Of course you do." I snapped at him. I turned to Dean. Dean would agree with me.

"Sam's right. Besides dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" I stood there shocked as Dean walked over to Sam.

"Dean!" I interrupted the two.

"Aidan you know how Dad works. He would not just sit around and wait. He would find out where she was buried and salt and burn her bones." I crossed my arms over my chest. I was really beginning to believe the three of us working together was a recipe for disaster. I couldn't wait for Sam to go back to school.

"No but if I was Dad, I would go talk to the husband." Sam said. Dean nodded in agreement. I went over and pouted on the bed. I knew that I was being an unnecessary big baby about Dean taking Sam's side and not mine. It was just that Dean and vowed to always have each other's back.

"All right why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm going to get cleaned up." Dean told Sam. He saw me pouting and walked over to me. He kneeled down so he was at my level.

"Stop pouting." I cocked an eyebrow at him and averted my gaze so I wasn't looking at him. I knew he hated it when I was mad at him. He hated it more when I didn't look at him. "Come on Aidan. I had to go with the idea that made the most sense when it came to dealing with Dad." I looked back at him. I knew he was right. Dad was just burn her bones and not think about any other weakness she may have had.

"Fine." I said giving in.

"So were good?" Dean asked me hopefully. He cocked his head waiting for my answer.

"Were good." I replied sighing deeply. He grinned and kissed my forehead before getting up to take a shower. I saw that Sam was watching us.

"Hey Dean." Sam called out before Dean got to the bathroom. Dean stopped and turned to him. "About what I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry." Dean held up his hand to stop Sam from going further.

"No click flick moments. I get enough of those with girly over here." He motioned his thumb toward me.

"Fine, Jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean shot back. Sam laughed as Dean left the room. I watched as Sam moved over to the dresser.

"So you and Dean are still really close." Sam pointed out. I knew he was just trying to make conversation.

"You jealous?" I asked. I didn't get an answer.

"I'm going to go check my voicemail." He stepped to the other side of the room for privacy. I got up to see what Sam was looking at. It was a picture of when we were all younger with Dad. I sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"Where are you Dad?" I asked myself.

A/N: I had trouble finding a place to end this. The next chapter will finish off the pilot episode. I'm just not sure where to place Aidan in all of it. I have some ideas so you will have to wait and see what I come up with. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

Dean came out of the bathroom just about the same time as Sam was starting his voicemail. From the look on his face I could tell it was from Jessica. He glowed when he heard her voice. Dean looked much cleaner then from when he went in.

"I'm starving. I'm going to grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street." He said walking toward the door.

"I'm coming with you." I put the picture back and meet up with Dean at the door.

"You want anything?" He asked over to Sam. Sam shook his head no so we left. I locked the door behind us.

"So where do you think Dad is?" I asked Dean while I watched my feet. Dean didn't answer me right away.

"I don't know." He murmured. I nodded my head not really liking the answer. I spotted the motel guy talking with two police officers. Dean pushed me into the bushes and motioned for me to stay low. I heard the crackling of the gravel next to me. I buried deeper into the bushes. I knew that Dean would call Sam so I didn't worry about that. I heard the policemen talking with Dean. I prayed that he wouldn't be a smartass. I slapped my hand over my eyes when I heard Dean say, "My boobs" I waited awhile after I heard the car speed off. I got up and brushed the gravel off my pants. I turned the corner of the bush and ran straight into a body.

"Oh Jesus." I grumbled stepping back. I looked up to see Sam towering over me.

"Come on we have to go find Dad." He jerked his head in the direction of the Impala. I eyed him up real quick. I bit my tongue to keep myself from getting smart.

"Fine, but I'm driving." I held out my hands for the keys. Sam laughed shaking his head.

"No I will drive." He started to walk to the Impala with the keys daggling from his left hand. I stayed back a ways before I sped up to a run. I ran past him grabbing the keys as I went by. I stopped in front of him holding the keys up in victory.

"Told you I was driving." I got in the drivers seat and waited for him to get in.

"I _will_ drive on the way back." He pointed at me to emphasize his threat.

"Fine." I saw Sam grin in triumph. 'Where to college boy?" I asked pulling away.

We arrived at Constance's husbands house. Sam told me he was going to do this alone so it would be less intimidating for Mr. Welch. I had to admit that Sam came up with some good ideas sometimes. While waiting for Sam I pulled out my cell phone. I had to think of a way to get Dean out of jail. I flipped it open and shut a few times before coming up with an idea.

"Jericho Police." The lady on the other line said.

"Hi, there we just shots fired at Whiteford Road." I tried to sound as panicked as I could without over doing it.

"Are you sure it was gun shots?" The lady asked.

"Positive."

After I hung up I leaned against the door satisfied with myself. I didn't notice Sam walk up to the car until the door suddenly opened and I almost fell out.

"Move over." Sam demanded pushing me over.

"A little notice next time." I said scooting over to the passenger seat. "So what did Mr. Welch have to say?" I asked while Sam backed out of the driveway.

"Not to much. I'm pretty sure he was unfaithful though." Sam didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Which would explain why all those men disappear."

"Exactly." Sam agreed. "She's buried behind her old house. That is probably where Dad is."

"Good work college boy. Maybe all those years of school did help." Sam rolled his eyes. I could tell that he wanted to say something but didn't want to ruin the moment. A moment when we weren't fighting. The car went silent after that. My cell phone ringing broke the silence.

"A fake 911 call. Even for you that's pretty illegal." I heard Dean laugh.

"Well it got your sorry ass out of jail didn't it?"

"Yeah well we have to talk."

"Yeah tell me about it. Sam talked to the husband. He was unfaithful so we are positively dealing with the women in white. He also said she was buried behind there old house. Sam and I figured that is where Dad's next stop would have been so we are headed there now." I rambled

"Aidan shut up for a second!" Dean yelled. "Dad's gone." I shot up in my seat.

"What do you mean Dad's gone!" I yelled back. Sam looked over to me.

"He left Jericho."

"How do you know?" We were so close to finding Dad. How could he just leave?

"He left his journal." Dean explained. Sam continued to stare at me.

"What? That doesn't make sense. He never goes anywhere without that."

"I'm looking right at it." I could tell Dean was getting annoyed with me. I was just having a hard time understanding it. Sam kept trying to take my phone away from while trying to keep the car on the road. I turned so my back was facing him.

"What does it say?" I asked moving again while Sam tried to reach for my phone.

"Same old ex-marine crap." I could hear pages flipping on the other end.

"So where to?" I asked knowing that Dad had left coordinates. I fixed my gaze back on the road. I squinted trying to readjust them.

"Sam watch out!" I yelled pointing at the women in the road.

"Oh crap." Sam slammed on the brakes, the car going through the women.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded.

"I have to go." I hung up my phone panting slighting. I looked over to Sam who was doing the same thing. I jumped when I saw the women from the road in the back seat of the car. The car doors unlocked just long enough for me to be pushed out of the car. By time I got up from the ground the Impala was speeding down the road.

"Sam! Sammy!" I yelled out to the night air. I knew that Constance's old house wasn't that far so I took off running.

I saw the Impala parked in front of the house by time I got there. I could hear Sam cry out in pain. I reached to the small of my back for my gun. I cursed when I realized that it was sitting in the Impala.

"Crap, Crap, Crap." I mumbled to myself trying to think of what else I could do. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shots. I ran up the car to see Dean standing there.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked when Constance disappeared. Before Dean could answer Sam floored the car into the house.

"Sam!" Dean yelled running to the house. I ran in after him. Dean helped pull Sam out of the car. I watched Constance from afar as she picked up a picture. She slammed it to the floor then moved the dresser that she was standing in front of so it pinned Dean and Sam against the car. I watch as two little kids come down the stairs and grab her by the hands. I winced as Constance let out a scream and melted to the floor with her kids. Dean and Sam push the dresser off of them and walk over to where Constance once stood.

"So this is where her kids drowned." Dean said as he walked around.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam said not moving from where he was standing.

"Her kids as her weak spot huh. Who would have thought?" I said sarcastically. I flung my arms up in air as I walked toward them. I let them fall back down to my side. "Oh wait I think I did." I pointed to myself nodding.

"Ok you were right. You don't need to make a big deal out of it." Sam snarled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and stepped toward him. Dean wedge himself between us.

"Just help me clean off my car." He said. I rolled my eyes and started to remove the pieces of wood.

"So where is this 35-11?" Dean asked when we were back on the road. I looked to Sam who was sitting shotgun, Dean's idea.

"Blackwater Ridge, Colorado" Sam answered shutting off his flashlight. "About 600 miles."

"We can be there by morning." Dean suggested. I looked at the clock in the car. Sam's interview was in 10 hours.

"Dean I uh.." Sam stammered.

"Your not going?" Dean sounded hurt.

"Dean don't you remember his interview." I said leaning back into the seat.

"Right college boy's big interview." He mumbled. "I'll take you home."

We pulled up to Sam's apartment a couple of hours later. Sam hesitated before getting out.

"Call me when you find him?" Both Dean and I nodded at him. "Maybe we can meet up later?" He suggested. I looked out the other window. Again he was just walking away from who he really was. I somehow thought that he would realize what he was meant to do. I knew I gave him a hard time and was unnecessarily mean to him but I just wanted him to realize that he was a hunter. After Sam left I hoisted back up to the front seat almost kicking Dean in the face.

"You know doors were invented for a reason." He grumbled putting the car in drive. I stayed silent.

"You know the three of could work really well together." I said looking out the window.

"Yeah if you two learned to get along." I smiled at that. It was the truth. Dean looked down at his watch and frowned. He slowed down enough to turn the car around.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking around. He just drove. By time we got back to Sam's apartment I could see the smoke coming out of the windows.

"Stay here!" Dean ordered jumping out of the car. I got out of the car anyways and stood where everyone else was standing watching in horror as my brother's apartment went up in flames.

"Come on. Come on." I mumbled biting my nails. "Where are you?" I shook my hands in front of me trying to control the shaking. I may fight with Sam all the time but he was my brother and I didn't love him any less. Relief washed over me when I saw Dean push Sam out of the building. I helped him drag Sam over to the car. Sam went from frantic to cold within seconds. He threw his weapons into the trunk and slammed it shut. He turned to Dean and I.

"We have work to do." Dean and I looked at each other then back to Sam fully understanding.

A/N: Not my favorite but I had to finish the pilot. I had a hard time deciding where to put Aidan in for the rest of it. Next chapter I will going slightly in my own direction possibly using some episodes as a guideline. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

It had been a few weeks since Sam had come with us on the road. We nosed around Stanford for about a week trying to find anything that would connect us to Jessica's death. We came up short. At first Sam only came along with us to find Dad so it would bring him closer to finding the thing that killed Jessica. He was slowly beginning to see that we needed to kill as many evil sons of bitches in between here and finding Dad.

Sam's and I relationship had changed slightly over the past few weeks. We were fighting less so that was a start. I just didn't have the heart to start fights with him when I knew how bad he was hurting.

"Another crappy motel room, another crappy hunt." Sam said when we stumbled into a room. It was around nine at night and we had just finished a hunt.

"Why don't you go get us some food from the diner a couple miles up the road." Dean tossed me his wallet and the car keys.

"Why do I have to do it?" I whined as Sam and Dean made themselves comfortable on the beds.

"Because we actually killed that ghost." Dean replied.

"Hey it wasn't my fault you two put me on look out." I snapped back.

"Just go get the food." Dean turned on the TV ignoring my glare. I huffed and walked out the door.

"Stupid brothers." I complained getting into the Impala.

I sang along to the song on the radio as I made my way back to the motel room. I strummed on the steering wheel not really paying attention to the world around me. A grin played across my lips when I thought how mad Dean would be when he found out I messed with his radio. I slammed on the brakes when I saw a figure in the road. I stopped just in time. The stranger's back was turned to me. He slowly turned to face me. His clothes were ratty and face was emotionless. He slowly walked to the passenger's side of the car on got in before I could think to lock it. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Drive." He told me slowly.

"I um.." I stammered trying not to freak out. He reached into this pocket and pulled out a switchblade. "Drive." He told me again. I slowly put my foot on the accelerator and drove. I was trying not to cry. The stranger leaned in close to me. I let out a whimper when he put the edge of the knife to my cheek. "I wont hurt you if you just drive." I gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn my knuckles white. My bottom lip was twitching as I tried to keep from crying.

"Stop here." He said. I stopped in front of an old abandoned building. He leaned closer to me.

"I'll see you around." He whispered into my ear. He brushed some of my hair behind me ear before he got out of the car and disappeared into the building. I let out a cry and sped back to the motel.

I flew into the motel room totally forgetting about the food that was still in the car.

"Aidan?" Sam asked me concerned. I looked around the motel room.

"Where's Dean?" I asked turning on the bathroom light.

"He went out for a second. What's wrong?" He got up from the bed and walked over to me.

"I need Dean." I started to pace the room. I let the tears fall from my eyes. Sam stood in front of me blocking me from my pacing.

"Let me help you." He took a hold of my shoulders. "My god you're shaking. What happened?" Sam tried to look me in the eyes. I kept averting my glance. I pushed him off me.

"No! I need Dean!" I cried out. Sam looked so scared and confused right now. He desperately wanted to help me but had no idea how. My eyes snapped up when I heard the door start to open. I saw it was Dean and ran over to him.

"Where were you?" I asked him still freaked out. I grabbed on to his arms to keep from falling.

"What's wrong?" He sat me down on the bed. Sam stood in the corner of the room watching us.

"This guy he had a knife and he told me to drive so I did. There was this building. He just told me to drive." I said in between sobs. Dean started to rub my back to try and calm me down.

"Hey your safe now. Just slow down and tell me what happened." Dean soothed still running circle on my back. I took a few deep breaths before I was calm enough to speak.

"I was driving back here and I almost hit this guy. He got into the car and told me to drive. He had a knife so I just drove. He told me to stop at this old abandoned building just outside town. He told me he would see me around then he just got out and left." I started to cry again after that. "It just scared me." Dean pulled me into him. I buried my face into his shoulder. His arms encircled me and he pulled me closer and started to rock me back and forth. That always calmed me down when I was little.

"Dean?" I heard Sam say.

"It's alright Sammy. I got her." Dean continued to rock me.

When I got up the next morning Dean insisted that I show Sam and him the building.

"So this is where that freak told you go?" Dean asked taking a good look at the building.

"Yup." I answered. The building looked a lot less scary in the daylight and with my brothers by my side.

"So was this guy a ghost?" Sam asked peering into some windows. I thought about that question.

"I don't know." I answered. I racked my brain again trying to remember the details about him. "Maybe we should go in." I suggested. Dean nodded and started to make his way into the building. I started to follow but Sam stopped me.

"Maybe you should stay out here."

"What? Why?" I tried to step around him but he was quicker then I was. "Sam! Just let me go in. I'm fully equipped." I pulled out my gun to show him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to protect you." He put his hands up as if he was surrendering to me. I stepped around him and started to walk inside.

"If you should be protecting anyone, it should have been Jessica." I stopped and clenched my eyes shut after I said that. I didn't mean for that to come out that way. I knew how much Sam blamed himself for Jessica's death. "Sam I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I tried to back peddle.

"Let's just go inside." He said coldly, brushing past me. I flung my head back and sighed. Stupid me.

We went back the motel after carefully inspecting the building. We found out that is used to be a hotel with a bar. Truckers that were passing through mostly used it. Our EMF readers were buzzing. Something definitely went down in that building. Sam started to do research on his laptop the second we were in the room.

"We need to talk." Dean said pointing at me. We stepped outside the room. "What is going on with you and Sam? You two were just starting to get along." Dean leaned against a nearby rail. I shifted my weight not really wanting to tell Dean what I said.

"You can tell huh?" I asked looking past him.

"Yeah I can tell. It isn't that hard considering the death glares Sam is giving you." Dean motioned to the door where Sam was sitting behind. "What happened?" Dean pressured.

"I said something unnecessary." I answered vaguely.

"About?" Dean questioned.

"Jessica." I mumble looking around.

"Aidan Rose!" Dean scolded. The way he looked at me made me feel small.

"I know!" I flung my arms in the air. "I said I was sorry." I tried to explain. Dean cocked an eyebrow at me. "I feel terrible. I really do."

"Go inside and work things out. I don't need to two back to your bickering selves." I agreed and walked back into the motel room.

"Hey Sammy." I said with caution. I wanted to test the waters before I continued. He didn't look at me. "Can I talk to you?"

"It's a free country." Sam scrolled down on whatever web page he was looking at. I was sure he wasn't even reading the information in front of him.

"What I said about Jessica was wrong. I know you would have protected her if you knew what was going to happen." I sat on the edge of the opposite bed. I saw Sam's back stiffen. "Well I'm just really sorry. I feel terrible." I cocked my head waiting for any kind of response.

"It's alright." He mumbled. Sam closed his laptop and turned to face me. He moved so he was sitting Indian style. I copied him. I had a feeling that we were going to clear the air. "I'm not mad at you about that."

"Ok good." I said relived. "But if you wanted to be that would be alright too. God knows we have gotten mad at each other for less." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked. Sam didn't wait for my response. "All those years I wanted you to get mad at me." I popped my eyebrows up in surprise.

"What?" I asked. I was little confused on what he meant by that.

"You were so closed off as a kid. Never showing any kind of emotion. If you were mad at me then I knew that you felt something. Having you angry at me was better then me thinking you felt nothing."

"Are you serious?" I was beyond shocked by that.

"Yeah. I used to be jealous of you too." I laughed.

"I knew that." I thought of all those times Sam purposely used to try and lose me.

"You used to get away with everything. You were Dad and Dean's baby. Always getting your way with them. All you had to do was pout and they would give in. Used to drive me insane." Everything clicked when Sam said that. The real reason why Sam and I fought was not because he tried to give me away it was because Sam never babied me. Sam never gave in to my pouts. I never got my way with Sam.

"I still am all those things." I grinned.

"Don't I know it." Sam murmured.

"Hey!" I feigned being offended. I tossed a nearby throw pillow at Sam. "Your not suppose to agree with me."

"What am I suppose to say then." Sam threw the pillow back at me.

"Your suppose to say that I have matured since then." I tucked the pillow under me.

"Hey Aidan?" Sam's voice went from light to serious.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why didn't you let me help you last night?" He looked me dead in the eyes. I knew that was going to be brought up sooner or later. I also knew that Sam was hurt that I waited for Dean to help me when he was right there.

"The thing is I knew that Dean would know how to help me." I shifted on the bed. Sam gave me a confused look. I tried to think how to better explain myself. "It was more of a comfort thing. It just has always been Dean that was there." I knew that Sam understood after that.

"So do you think you could ever turn to me for help?" He questioned.

"Sure. I just need time to trust you better I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I understand."

"Hey Sam." I used the same serious tone he had used with me earlier.

"Yeah." He answered looking up.

"We don't have to hug now do we?" I asked pointing to the two of us. Sam smirked and shook his head. I got off the bed and gave him a light punch in the shoulder.

"Snot." He laughed.

"Ass." I shot back. I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

A/N: A turning point for them!! They will probably still have there moments but they will get along better now. Not sure what is going to happen in the next chapter I guess you will have to REVIEW and wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

Dean had come back to the room by time I got out of the shower. By the way he was looking at me I could tell that Sam had told him about our talk.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said while putting my dirty clothes away.

"You just make me so proud." He mocked. I scrunched up my nose is disgust and amusement.

"Whatever. I'm going to the library to do some research on that hotel." I threw on my jacket and slipped into my shoes.

"I'm going with you." Sam said getting up. I lead the way to the door then turned to Dean.

"Keys." I held up my hand.

"Can't you walk?" Dean asked. I threw a wink at Sam.

"Dean please." I put on a slight pout. I knew he would give in. Dean reluctantly reached into his pocket and tossed me the keys. I caught them effortlessly.

"And I prove my point." Sam whispered to me.

"Let's go."

When Sam and I got to the library we asked for all the information they had on the hotel. The librarian piled a bunch of old dusty books and articles in front of us. I was surprised on how much information they had on the place and it's owner.

"Where to start?" I wondered digging through the pile. While looking through some articles Sam's phone went off. The librarian glared at him and pointed to the sign that said, "All cell phone calls outside." Sam got up and took his call outside.

"Hmm the Swanson Hotel. Interesting story." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see a guy around 20 behind me. His bright blue eyes caught my attention.

"You know the story?" I asked. When he nodded I invited him to sit down next to me.

"So why you researching it?" He asked picking up an article.

"College paper." I lied. He believed me.

"Well the story goes that the owner, Blake Swanson invested every last penny into the hotel. It was like his dream to own his own I guess. Well the hotel took off."

"That was good for him then." I tossed the article I was looking at aside and put my full attention on the mystery guy in front of me. He was good looking that was for sure. His blue eyes sparkled with interest as he told me the story. He was taller then me, probably around Dean's height. His hair was brown and shaggy. His style of clothing was simple. A pair of ripped jeans and a simple T-shirt. He worked out but not so much that he had bulging muscles. This was defiantly my kind of guy.

"The towns people didn't think so."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"A lot of shady stuff went down in that hotel. Alcohol, Gambling, hookers stuff like that."

"Sound like a good time." I joked. The guy laughed.

"Yeah well all this was happening in the 20's." He pointed to a date in a book he had opened.

"So around prohibition. A small town like this, people must have been pissed."

"Yeah so pissed someone tried to burn the hotel down."

"No way!" I said shocked.

"Uh huh. Mr. Swanson was out at the time but luckily the fire department got there when it did or the whole building would have been burned to the ground. Twenty some odd people died in that fire though. The story goes that Blake dedicated the rest of his life trying to figure out who tried to burn his pride and joy." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wow."

"Here's Mr. Swanson himself." He pointed to a picture. I felt my throat close up. It was the guy from the night before.

"Hey you OK?" I heard Sam ask behind me. He clapped a hand over my shoulder.

"Uh yeah. Sam is this uh…" I paused realizing I didn't know his name.

"Logan." Logan extended his hand to Sam. Sam gave him his, "I'm a badass, don't mess with me" handshake.

"Logan was just telling me about the Swanson Hotel."

"Oh really?" Sam slid into the other chair.

"Oh here is Blake with his prized knife." I looked at the picture that Logan was pointing at. It was the same knife that had been on my cheek. "Did you know the he never drove. Used to hitchhike to work."

"Or stand in the middle of the road and just get into cars." I mumbled. Sam snapped his head up and made a face that told me to be quiet.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"So you know a lot about this." I said motioning the pile in front of me.

"History buff." He replied with a shrug. Sam rolled his eyes at Logan's attempt to impress me.

"I bet." I said with a smirk. I felt arms lightly wrap around my neck. I knew it was Dean. He did that every time I was around a guy.

"Who's this?" Dean nodded toward Logan.

"Aidan's new boyfriend." Sam answered for me. I saw Logan shift in his chair.

"Oh really?" Dean leaned down so his face was next to mine, his arm still draped around my neck. I glared at him but he just smirked.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked through clenched teeth. Dean gently pulled me off my chair and sat down in it

"Yeah. Here." He turned his gaze to Logan. "Little Sis."

"I better get going." Logan almost tripped getting off his chair. I walked him walk away. He looked good from behind.

"You're a jerk." I told Dean while sitting down in the chair that Logan had been previously sitting in.

"You should be used to it." Dean said looking through the pile.

"Did you invite him here?" I asked Sam.

"Yup." He answered proud.

"I hate you." I grumbled writing down everything Logan had told me before I forgot.

"I know you do." He laughed.

"I've been thinking." I stated later that night while we were at a local bar.

"That's a rarity." Dean joked. I ignored him and continued.

"The person that tried to burn down the hotel is probably dead by now. So why won't his spirit rest?" I thought finishing my beer. I was allowed one, maybe two beers whenever we went out.

"He does have unfinished business." Sam turned his scotch over in his glass.

"Yeah maybe once he finds out who burnt down the hotel he will go after his family." Dean suggested finishing off his drink.

"Maybe." I replied with a shrug. "We shouldn't take any chances though. We should find out where he is buried then salt and burn his bones."

"Can it wait until morning?" Dean asked looking beyond me. I turned to see what he was looking at. It was a busty blonde with a couple of friends. I saw Sam roll his eyes.

"I guess." I grabbed Sam's glass and finished his scotch.

"Hey!" He protested.

"What? You were just playing with it." I defended myself.

"Alright. I'm going to go." Dean wiggled his eyebrows then got up and walked to the girls. They giggled when he approached. The blonde hung off Dean as he talked with her. I smirked when an idea popped into my head.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked with a fresh drink in front of him. I didn't even notice him get up.

"That revenge is sweet." I got up from the table and made my way over to my oldest brother.

"Hey big bro!" I wrapped my arm around Dean's neck like he had done to me earlier. "Who's your new friend?" I asked looking from the blonde to Dean with a big smile plastered across my face. I saw Dean's jaw clench. I grinned in satisfaction.

"I'm just going to go over there." The blonde pointed to a section of the bar. She faked a smile before walking away. I laughed when it was just Dean and I.

"Your not funny." Dean said walking away from me.

"What are you talking about? I'm hilarious." I called out after him still smiling.

A/N: You have been asking for the over protective big brother stuff so I gave you a little taste of it. It will only get better I promise. Next Chapter: We find out more about Blake Swanson and hopefully we will have another Aidan/Logan moment, which of course will probably be interrupted. I don't know yet though. In further chapters you will find out Aidan's feelings about Cassie. I want to include Papa Winchester. I just don't know how I want to do it yet though. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

I woke up the next morning to Sam calling out Jessica's name. I should have been used to it by now. Every night Sam would have some type of nightmare that would end up waking me up at all hours of the nights. I carefully rolled out of bed so I didn't disturb Dean. Ever since Sam joined us on the road I was forced to share a bed with him. I argued that fact the Sam and Dean could share the bed. It came down to sharing a bed with one of my brothers or taking the floor.

"Sammy. Hey Sam. Wake up." I gently shook him hoping not to scare him to bad. He snapped up in a panic almost throwing me to the floor. "Hey it's just me." He looked at me before wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Another nightmare?" He asked.

"I think so." I nodded. "Get dressed. We'll go for a walk." I gave him a light slap on the shoulder before going to write a note for Dean.

"So I figure you wanted to talk." Sam said with his hands shoved in his pocket. We were walking down the road where our motel was located.

"How are you dealing?" I asked Sam looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Fine." He answered a little too quickly.

"Sam, I haven't slept a full night in weeks." I said hoping Sam would get my point. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me to block the cool air.

"Is that my fault?" Sam practically yelled. He sped up his pace.

"I'm not saying it's your fault but it is your screams that wake me." I was trying to pick my words carefully.

"She did only die a few weeks ago." Sam picked up his pace even more. I sped up to catch up with him. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Sammy, you have to talk about this. It's going to kill you." I pleaded with him. It wasn't the first time he had heard this. I knew that Dean had tried to talk to him about it many times before.

"Because you and I have talked so well before." He spat at me. His stare was cold and distant. I gathered all my strength to not get mad at him. I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"I'm trying here Sam!" I yelled. Sam huffed and rolled his head back. His stare eventually came back to me. I waited patiently for him to say anything. I connected my green eyes with his brown. "Say something." I said just above a whisper.

"See you back at the room" Sam brushed past me and walked back to the motel. I resisted the urge to throw a nearby stone at the back of his head. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun then took it out again. Sam was frustrating me. _His_ moody attitude made _me_ want to dress all in black and listen to that emo music. Sam called me closed off. He was the one not talking about what was going on with him. I saw the library flip the closed sign to open. I went in and logged on to a computer. I typed in Blake Swanson, Toole, Montana into the search engine.

"So no big bad brothers today?" I turned to see that Logan had sat down next to me. I laughed.

"Doesn't look like it." I gestured to the nearly empty library.

"They scared the crap out of me." Logan said typing away. He was honest. I liked that.

"They tend to do that. Especially Dean." I opened a web page that would hopefully tell me where Blake Swanson was buried. I cursed under my breath when it didn't tell me what I wanted. I continued to mutter to myself as I continued to search.

"You talk to yourself often?" Logan cocked an eyebrow at me. An amused grin tugged at his lips.

"Got a problem with it?" I asked.

"No it's just that I'm trying to work over here. It's hard to concentrate with you carrying on a conversation with yourself." Logan went back to typing. I noticed that he never looked down at his keyboard.

"You can move. I was here first anyways." When Logan said nothing I went back to my search.

"Crazy Girl." He said loud enough for me to hear. I faked a glare at him, which caused him to give me a careless shrug.

"Son of a bitch!" My outburst made Logan jump. "That bastard was cremated!" I logged off my computer and jumped up.

"What are you talking about?" Logan looked at me confused. I didn't answer him I just left ignoring the glares I was getting from the librarians.

I burst into the room to see Dean on one bed cleaning the weapons and Sam on his laptop on the other.

"Who gets cremated after your life burns down?" I asked kicking off my shoes.

"Do I know what you're talking about?" Dean asked not looking at me but instead putting a .45 back together.

"Blake Swanson was cremated." I joined Dean on the bed. I grabbed my hunting knife and began to clean it not really paying attention. "Family tradition or some crap like that."

"Yeah! Family tradition, who does stuff like that!" Dean mocked me. I narrowed my eyes at him still not paying attention to the knife I was cleaning. "Will you pay attention to what your doing." He snapped his fingers and pointed to the knife in my hand. I noticed how close I was to cutting myself. I threw it aside and began to clean another.

"He hasn't hurt anyone yet." Sam said closing his computer. Dean peered at him over a shotgun.

"He did go after our little sister. Reason enough for me to get rid of this bastard." Dean handed me the cleaned gun to put away.

"But he didn't hurt her." Sam defended.

"He would have if she didn't obey him." Dean got up from the bed and hovered over Sam. Sam stood up towering over Dean.

"You don't know that!" My mouth gaped open a bit. Was Sam really defending this Swanson guy?

"He had a knife to her." Dean motioned to me. Leave it to Dean stand up for me.

"Guys! Stop!" I yelled interrupting the two. "This guy is going to some harm to someone, someday. We have to stop him before he does."  
"I agree." Dean said joining me back on the bed. Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess." He mumbled before sitting back down.

"So what is Mr. Swanson holding on to that is keeping him here?" Dean questioned kicking the duffle of clean weapon under the bed. I took this opportunity to stretch out. We all paused for a second thinking. I moved my legs up so Dean could sit back down; when he did I draped them over him. Dean tapped his fingers on my shins while he thought. It was a habit of his that drove me crazy. It was most annoying when he tapped at a table or counter.

"His knife." I said with a snap of my fingers. "I remember Logan telling me that Swanson's knife was his most prized possession."

"That knife could be anywhere by now." Sam said.

"Well do that thing you do on your computer and check just in case." Dean waved his hand at Sam's laptop. Sam gave a heavy sigh and started to get to work.

I was getting antsy just sitting in the room. I was also I a little hungry come to think of it.

"I'm going down to that corner store and to get some food." I announced jumping up from the bed.

"I'll go with you." Dean said getting up from the table. I could tell he was getting bored.

"Sure just leave me here all alone." Sam said over dramatically. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Figured you could use some alone time to mope." I shot back. Dean pushed me out the door before Sam could respond.

I was already out of the car before Dean put it in park.

"I hate when you do that." He complained. I didn't pay any attention to him. I instead ran right inside the store. I recognized the mop of hair standing at the magazine section. I quietly snuck up behind him and peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading. I held back a laugh when I noticed it was a _Playboy_. Typical guy.

"Read it for the articles?" That was the excuse Dean gave me when I found the stash under his bed when I was seven. Logan dropped the magazine from his hands startled.

"Oh Jesus." He cursed running a hand down his face. "Ok you caught me red handed. I'm officially embarrassed now. Thank you." He reached down and picked up the magazine to put it away. He really didn't seem to care that I caught him.

"I do what I can." I gave a careless shrug of my shoulders and looked to see what other magazines they had.

"So what, are you stalking me now?" Logan leaned against the display case. He was dangerously close. I could smell his cologne and it was driving me wild.

"Ha! In your dreams." I was trying to keep my cool. I was finding it difficult with him.

"Yup. My dreams are looking pretty good." Logan looked up with a dazed expression.

"Stop it." I said giving him a light push in the chest. He stumbled backwards from lack of balance.

"Hey you're the one showing up where ever I am." Logan put his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Aidan get your flirting ass over here!" Dean called out to me from the cash register.

"Got to go." I grabbed a few magazines from the shelf and walked over to Dean.

"I wouldn't get to attached to him. Were probably leaving in a few days anyways." Dean waited while the cashier waited for his card to go through. I looked over to Logan who was now talking with another guy. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I frowned at him before grabbing one of the bags.

"Where have you guys been!" Sam demanded the second we entered the room.

"Dude what's your deal?" Dean asked setting the bags on the table.

"I got a hit on that knife." Dean and I looked at each other before moving over to Sam. "Apparently it was handed down through the family."

"So who has it now?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Logan Swanson." I stiffened at the name. I pushed the thought out of my head. There was more then one Logan in the world. "I search the name and came up with a match." Sam turned his computer so we could see. In front of me was a picture of Logan. _My_ Logan.

"Dude! That's your boyfriend!" Dean exclaimed shoving my shoulder.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't do boyfriends." I explained sitting next to Sam on the bed.

"You better not be _doing _anyone." Dean replied digging through the bags of food. He rummaged until he found what he wanted. I ignored his comment

"How are we going to get this knife?" I inquired. Dean and Sam looked to each other then to me. From the look on their faces I knew they had a plan and that plan included me.

A/N: This was kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter will include the plan to get the knife and whatever else I decide to include! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

I wiped my palms on my jeans as I stood at Logan's doorstep. Dean's plan was for me to go in grab the knife and bolt. I roll my eyes just thinking about how dumb that plan was. I had tried to think of another one on the drive over but came up short. I worked better last minute anyways. I wiped my palms again looking around the property. The house was small but nice enough. I didn't expect it to be big and fancy considering this guy was 21 and living on his own. I didn't know why I was so nervous about this. Give me a werewolf or a wendigo and I was ready to go. Making me talk one on one with anyone let alone a hot guy I was a wreck. I frowned when I thought of the further research that Sam had found before I came over. Years after Blake Swanson died his wife came forward and admitted she tried to burn the hotel down. Later she died in a house fire. Logan's grandparents and parents died the same way. All died on the anniversary of the Swanson Hotel fire. Today was the 80th anniversary of the fire. Logan was going to die tonight if I didn't get that knife and burn it. The door suddenly swung open making me stumble back a bit in surprise.

"Were you ever going to knock?" Logan asked appearing in the doorway. "I have been watching you for the past ten minutes." I let out an uneasy laugh.

"Are you busy right now? Because if you are I can come back later. Well no I can't come back later. Are you busy?" I stammered.

"Uh no not really. Come in." Logan opened the door up wider so I could come in. "Do you want a soda or something?" He asked as we walked further into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine." I waved the offer off. "The reason I'm here is that I did further research into the Swanson Hotel fire." I paused to see Logan's reaction. He shifted on his feet a bit.

"Oh yeah." He took a seat at the table where there were papers scattered across. It looked like schoolwork to me.

"You own his knife now." I stated. Logan hung his head for a second then leaned back in his chair.  
"Alright so I didn't tell you that he was my great-grandfather and that I inherited his knife. So what." He leaned father back so there were only two legs on the floor.

"Your right it doesn't matter." I looked away trying to form a plan in my head on how to get that knife.

"You didn't come over here to yell at me for not telling you did you?" Logan asked getting up from the table.

"Um well." Yeah I was a little put off by the fact he didn't tell me but we had just met at the time and he did give me the details I needed for any college paper.

"You came over here because you wanted to see me." I felt my jaw drop. "Your attracted to me and just wanted to check me out. It's alright it happens all the time." Logan gave me a cocky grin as he leaned against his counter.

"That is not why I came over here." I pointed at him.

"So why are you here. Not that I mind or anything." Logan came back over to the table to sit. I sighed. I needed a plan and I needed one now. Dean's stupid plan kept popping up.

"Can I see the knife?" I asked. Logan looked at me surprised.

"I guess." I followed him out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. I looked around the room while Logan got the knife. It wasn't clean but it wasn't exactly messy either. "Here it is." He said pulling it out of its case. I tried to keep my hands steady when he handed it to me. The second the knife hit my palm the lights began to flicker. I ignored it and turned my attention back to the knife. I turned a few times in my hands and held it up to examine it. The handle had BS engraved into it.

"This is a beauty." I said in awe of it. It truly was.

"You think so." Logan didn't sound so positive about it.

"Can I buy this off you?" I mentally slapped myself in the head. That was so stupid. Logan scratched the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"This is the only attachment I have to my family." He went to reach for the knife. On instinct I jerked away from him so he only grabbed air.

"Yeah I heard. All house fires. That's tragic." I cringed slightly at the tone I used. It wasn't very sincere. Dean was rubbing off on me more then I knew.

"You heard?" Logan asked almost offended.

"Small town. Big mouths. Some busy body told me after she caught me talking with you the other day." I lied effortlessly. Logan huffed and went to reach for the knife again. Again he only grabbed air. I had the reflexes of a cat. I could tell he was getting agitated with me. He was about to kick me out at any second. Against my better judgment I decided that I was going to tell him the truth. "Ok here's the deal. If I don't take this knife and destroy it, you are going to die tonight."

"Alright you really are crazy. Give me back my knife and get the hell out of my house." Logan pointed to the doorway. I stuffed the knife in my back pocket. I grabbed Logan by his shoulders and firmly placed him on the bed.

"Listen here. Your great-grandmother tried to burn down that hotel. She admitted it and later she died in a house fire. Same with your grandparents and parents. It's a little freaky they all died the same way don't you think." I stared Logan in the eye.

"All were named an accident." Logan went to jump up but I pushed him back down.

"It wasn't an accident. It was your great-grandfather. He wanted revenge. He wont stop until the whole family is dead. Your next." Logan swallowed hard.

"I don't believe you. Just get out." Logan pushed past me.

"I know you think I'm crazy but it's true." I pleaded with him. Logan stopped and looked at me, he really looked at me. His eyes showed that he was confused and scared. All of a sudden the bolted toward me and pinned me against the wall. I squirmed and fought my way out of his grasp. Upon doing so he reached into my back pocket at grabbed his knife back.

"Get the hell out!" He yelled. Before I could move I heard the smoke detector go off in the kitchen. We darted to the kitchen to see a small fire on the table. The lights began to flicker more violently and any spare paper lying around flew around the room. Before I could think to grab the fire extinguisher I noticed Logan go pale. I followed his gaze to see Blake standing on the other side of the fire. Fire shot across the counter top. My lungs filled with smoke. I tried to cover my face the best I could.

"Give me the knife!" I demanded. I wasn't playing games with him anymore.

"I uh…" Logan stuttered. The knife daggled in his right hand.

"Dammit Logan!" I yelled. I grabbed the knife from his hand quickly before throwing it into the fire. Blake's screams made Logan and myself cringe. Once I was sure his spirit was gone I grabbed the extinguisher and started to put out the fire. I coughed when the rest of the fire was put out. Logan leaned against the wall wheezing.

"You should probably get some air." I helped him out of the house to be greeted by paramedics and firemen.

"The neighbors call 911. Is everyone alright?" A firemen asked when he came up to us.

"Uh I think so. The fire is out. Just some smoke filled lungs and shock I suppose." I answered handing Logan over to a paramedic.

"You should probably get check out too." The firemen said giving a quick, once over. I decided not to argue when another paramedic took my arm. They sat me just outside the vehicle checking my vitals and breathing.

"That's my sister. Let me through." I looked over the paramedic to see Dean and Sam trying to get past some firemen.

"There my brothers. Let them through." I called over to them. They reluctantly let them past.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked taking a hold of my face.

"She will be fine. Just some smoke in the lungs." The paramedic answered before walking away.

"Did everything go alright in there?" Sam asked leaning beside me.

"Besides the preventable fire, everything went fine." I answered sarcastically. "You know if he would have just let me have the knife." Dean laughed pulling me into a tight hug.

"You're never going anywhere alone again." He said not letting go. I pushed him away from me.

"Dude, I'm fine. I had everything under control. Let's just go." I hopped off and turned to see them loading Logan up into the emergency vehicle.

"Is he alright?" I asked the paramedic.

"He will be. They just need to get his breathing under control." He answered before getting into the drivers side door. I walked over to the Impala with my brothers. I claimed the back seat so I could lie down. I had become to like the backseat better then the front. It was roomier so I could stretch out. When we got back to the motel I took a shower to wash the smoke off me. When I came out I found Sam and Dean waiting for me.

"Can I help you boys with something?" I asked drying my hair.

"Were just curious on what when on in there." Sam said moving over so I could sit down. I gave an over dramatic sigh and threw myself down next to Sam.

"I went in, made small talk, ask to see the knife. He showed it to me, I tried to buy it off him and of course he said no. I tried to explain the situation to him."

"You told him the truth!" Dean yelled interrupting my story.

"Well I had no other option at that moment." I defended myself.

"You could have just bolted." Dean said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. I turned to Sam to see if he agreed. He didn't.

"He could of called the police on me. Now shut up so I can finish my story." Dean grudgingly shut his mouth and waited for me to continue. "He told me I was crazy, pinned me against the wall to take back his knife. That's when the fire started in the kitchen. Blake's spirit showed up so I grabbed the knife out of Logan's hand and threw it in the fire."

"Did it get rid of him?" Sam asked.

"Will you two stop interrupting me." Sam gave me an apologetic stare. "Yes it did get rid of him. I put out the fire and got Logan out of the house."

"Sounds like you handled everything well." Dean complimented. "Considering you didn't follow the plan." He muttered under his breath.

"Your plan was dumb. Besides I killed the spirit and got everyone out alive. So drop it." I argued. Dean looked like he was going to argue back so I gave him a "don't start" look. He dropped the argument for now.

I woke up the next morning to pounding on the door. The clock next to me said it was about seven.

"What the hell?" I mumbled rolling out of bed. I noticed that Sam's bed was empty. "What you do Sammy, lock yourself out?" I grumbled to myself shuffling all the way to the door. I threw the door open, shocked to see Logan standing on the other side. I checked to see if the door was unlocked before I closed it behind me.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked still surprised to him and not Sam.

"Small town, big mouths." He quoted me from the night before. I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to yell at you for last night. For destroying the only piece of my family that I had left." I looked at my feet and shifted a bit getting ready for what he was about to throw at me. "But between the hospital and here, I realized that you saved my life." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I kind of did, didn't I?" I tried to joke with him. Logan just moved so he could sit on the railing of the porch.

"I saw some crazy shit last night. I keep telling myself that it wasn't real but it was, wasn't it?" He looked at me so desperate for answers.

"Yeah it was all real." I sighed and sat down next to him.

"So the supernatural world does exist. It's just not made up by movies and stuff like that?" Logan never looked at me. He just stared out into space.

"As much as I would like to tell you that it didn't exist, it does." I stared off too.

"So what do you like kill this stuff for a living?" Logan turned to look at me. I met his gaze.

"I guess you could say that. It's kind of like the family business." I was hoping that Logan wouldn't ask any more questions. I didn't want to go into detail on how my family got started into the whole supernatural world. Logan stayed quiet for a long time.

"I miss them, my family." I saw the sadness wash over his face. "I fought with my parents every day, over nothing. I just fought with them just to fight I think."

"I understand." I truly did. I was the same way with Sam.

"I miss them though. I think about them everyday." Logan wiped a tear away quickly. "Everyday I think about them. Everyday I wish there was something I could do to bring them back." I bit my lip as I watched him. He tried to cover up the tears that filled his eyes.

"I'm sure you know that you love them." I tried to soothe him. I placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Your lucky." Logan said shrugging off my touch.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You still have your brothers." I looked at him through my eyelashes. "You should cherish that." I thought about his words. Dean, Sam and I were all each other had. Sure Sam and I fought but I would be devastated if anything ever happened to him. We were all in this fight together. Once we found Dad all four of us could be a family again.

"I will." I looked at the guy in front me. He was so broken, lonely. It made my stomach twist in knots just looking at him. No I would never want to be that sad. I'd take my pesky brothers over that any day.

"I'd better get going. Thanks for last night." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which lingered longer then expected.

"Let me give you my number. In case you need me to save your ass again." He cracked a smile and pulled out his phone. I put in my number and he was on his way. I stayed outside for a few more minutes digesting our conversation. Yeah I was lucky. I had family. We may be as dysfunctional as it gets but we loved each other. That was all that really mattered. I saw Sam walking up the walkway to our room with coffee and breakfast in hand. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I love you." I pulled away from him to see him looking at me with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked trying to understand me. I took a coffee from him.

"I just want you to know that I love you." I repeated walking with him to the room. "You're my brother, and I know we fight some but I love you anyways." Sam gave me a smile that showed he understood. We walked into the room to see Dean still sleeping. I ran over and jumped on the bed, which caused him to jump a few inches. I heard Sam stifle back a laugh.

"Son of a bitch." Dean moaned rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to kill you." He threatens. I threw my arms around his neck like I did with Sam earlier. He expected the hug for the first five seconds then pushed me off him.

"What got into you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. You guys are my family and I just wanted you two to know that I care about you guys." I got off the bed and grabbed myself a doughnut. Dean looked a bit uncomfortable about the bonding that was taking place.

"Whatever, just hand me a coffee." I smiled and handed Dean his cup.

A/N: A little fluffy at the end but whatever haha. Next chapter: We find out Aidan's feelings about Cassie! I think some of you will like what I have in store. Plus Sam and Aidan share a moment where Sam tells her a secret.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

A/N: If you're a Cassie lover, please be warned there is bashing.

"Were on the road again. Yeah, yeah were on the road again!" I sang from the backseat. Boredom had set in about an hour on the road. We had already been on the road for about two hours. It was a tendency of mine to make up songs whenever I got bored. "Were on the road again!" I made a popping sound with my lips and gently hit both Sam and Dean in the head as if they were my drums.

"If you don't shut up, I am going to throw you out of the car." Dean said glaring at me from the rearview mirror. I childishly stuck out my tongue at him and leaned back into my seat.

"Okay, I think I found a way we can bypass that construction, just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought." Sam said looking at map from shotgun. There was construction all over where we were driving. Dean was getting irritated with it and was about to lose his temper.

"Were not going to Pennsylvania anymore." Dean shifted in his seat a bit.

"What do you mean were not going to Pennsylvania anymore?" I asked leaning up between the two of them.

"I mean were not going there anymore. How many different ways do I need to say it?" Dean didn't take his eyes off the road. There was something he wasn't telling us.

"Why not?" Sam asked folding up his map. Dean sighed.

"I got a call from an old friend." Old friend? She? There was only one old friend in Dean's life that was a girl. God Dammit.

"Were going to see Cassie aren't we?" I asked meeting Dean's glance from the rearview mirror.

"Who's Cassie?" Sam asked. We ignored him.

"Maybe." Dean answered vaguely.

"Dammit Dean, after everything she put you through." I nearly yelled at my brother.

"Listen, she wouldn't have called if she didn't need our help." Dean turned off on the highway.

"Who's Cassie?" Sam asked again looking between the two of us.

"Dean's ex-bitch." I spat bitterly. I leaned back again crossing my arms over my chest. Dean rolled his eyes at me.

"She was my girlfriend." Dean explained to Sam.

"Girlfriend? Like you actually dated her? For more then one night?" Sam let out a surprised laugh.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Dean asked trying to sound offended.

"Well kind of." Sam answered. "So why are we going to see her?" My ears perked up at that question. Why were we going to see Cassie?

"Her father was killed last night. Truck hit him or something." Dean explained to the both of us.

"That's too bad about her dad but why would she call us?" Sam asked taking a quick glance out the window. I cocked an eyebrow at Dean.

"Dean, tell Sammy why Cassie would call us." I taunted him. Sam looked back at me. I raised my eyebrows at him. Sam quickly snapped his attention back to Dean.

"You told her!" Sam yelled.

"Yup Sammy he did. Family rule numbero uno, we do what we do and shut up about it." I saw Dean purse his lips together.

"You told her!" Sam repeated. Dean stayed quiet. "Dean!" Sam yelled louder.

"Looks like it." Dean mumbled running a hand over his mouth. Sam shook his head obviously upset. I could tell what he was thinking. He had lied to Jessica the whole time he was dating her and Dean dates a girl and spills his guts.

"It's alright Sammy, I was upset about it too." I patted Sam's shoulder, while glaring at Dean.

Neither Sam nor I spoke to Dean for the rest of the ride. Sam was pissed because Dean told Cassie our family secret and I was pissed just because we were going to see Cassie. We pulled up to Cassie's house to see her waiting outside for us. Dean turned so he could face me.

"You better be nice." He hissed at me. I cocked my head at him and rolled my eyes before getting out of the car.

"Hi Dean." Cassie greeted awkwardly. She nodded in acknowledgement toward Sam. She turned her glance to me. "Aidan." I could tell she was trying not to be nasty to me. She probably disliked me as much as I disliked her. It probably didn't help that I left her about fifteen nasty voicemails after her and Dean called it quits. No one breaks my brother's heart and gets away with it.

"Cassie." I greeted through clenched teeth. I mustered up my best fake smile. Dean introduced Sam to Cassie and we all made our way into the house. Once inside Cassie proceeded to tell us about her dad and the trunk. She told us that his friend died the same way. There was something about a dent and no tracks. I don't know I wasn't really paying attention. My attention kept focusing on the random knick-knacks around the house. At one point her mom came home but quickly left. I found that a little suspicious but since she just lost her husband I let it go.

After we left Cassie's we found a motel and got ourselves a room. I volunteered myself to go get food. Upon coming back I noticed Sam sitting on a swing in the playground that the motel had. Curiosity got the best of me so I went over to him.

"This swing taken?" I asked gesturing to the empty swing.

"Nope." Sam answered staring at the stars. I set down the food and sat on the swing. "Cassie seems nice enough." Sam said giving me a quick glance. I started to gently rock in the swing.

"Ah yes. She seems nice enough until your dumbass big brother tells her your family secret." I pumped higher.

"She didn't take it well?" Sam scrunched up his face.

"I think she used the words, like insanity and mental institutions." I heard Sam laugh.

"Is that why you hate her?" He asked beginning to rock in his own swing.

"I hate her because she broke Dean's heart after he told her what we did. He trusted her and she just ripped the rug out from under him. I had to deal with his moody ass for a month." I stopped swinging letting my feet drag on the ground. "I have never seen him so heart broken before." I came to a complete stop. "So why are you out here?"

"Just thinking." Sam replied drawing designs in the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

"About?" I pushed.

"Jess." Sam said sadly. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to think about what to say. "I never told Jess about our family secret. I was never going to. I thought I was protecting her that way."

"Sure. Sounds reasonable to me." I tried to sound supportive of his choice on not telling Jess. Sam shook his head.

"I sometimes wonder though, maybe I could have protected her more by telling her." I tried to hide my confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering where Sam was going with this.

"She would have been more prepared maybe, I don't know." Sam's voice trailed off.

"Sammy…"

"I dreamt about her death." Sam's voice was just barely a whisper. I strained to hear him.

"I know. I have many sleepless nights to account for it." I gave him a small smile.

"I dreamt about it before it happened." Sam dipped his head so his hair was covering his eyes. My eyebrows popped up in surprise. "I thought they would just go away. So I didn't tell anyone about them. I just wanted to be normal. If I just would have told Jess about our past, then I could have warned her about my dreams and I could have saved her." My heart ached for Sam. I knew he blamed himself for Jessica's death but I never knew how bad it actually was.

"Alright Sam listen to me." I said sternly. "You can't blame yourself for Jessica's death. If you want to blame someone, blame Dean and me. We were the ones that took you away from her."

"I don't blame you guys." Sam's voice was a little louder but not by much. His head still hung in his hands. I took a firm hold of his chin and made him look at me.

"Well you can't blame yourself. If you want to blame someone, blame that evil son of a bitch that killed her." I soften my voice. "Sam there was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"I could have warned her." Sam jerked his head out of my grasp.

"It still would have happened." I whispered making him listen to me. Sam leaned his head back choking back tears.

"I know." He racked a hand though his hair. "I know it would have."

"I know you loved her and you would have done anything to protect her but there is nothing you could have done." Sam seemed to accept my response.

"Do me a favor? Don't tell Dean. He worries enough as it is." I thought about that for a minute. I had a terrible time of keeping secret from Dean. I told him everything. Somehow Dean always knew when I was hiding something from him. Like the time I didn't tell him it was me who stained his favorite T-shirt as a kid or like how he knew when I had my first boyfriend. Sam looked at me desperate for me not to tell him. I traced my teeth with my tongue still thinking about Sam's request.

"Of course." I finally gave in to Sam's puppy dog stare.

"Thanks Aidan." Sam gave me a half smile, which I returned.

"No problem Sammy." I got up, gathered the bags of food and squeezed Sam's shoulder as I walked by him.

A/N: Hm these two seem to be getting along real well lately. It almost seems time for them to fight again. Later chapters though. Next Chapter: Dealing more with the whole Route 66 episode. Dean knows that Aidan is hiding something and he is determined for her to tell him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

Dean was stretched out on one of the beds when I came in with the food. He was watching some documentary on TV.

"Where were you?" He asked not breaking his view from the TV.

"Talking with Sam." I tossed Dean his wallet then started to pull out what I had bought.

"About what?" Dean stuffed his wallet into the back of his jeans. He started to investigate what I had bought. I shrugged my shoulders and averted my eyes. I couldn't look him in the eye and lie.

"Nothing much." Dean stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"What aren't you telling me." I squinted my eyes and puckered out my lips. God why did he have to know me so well.

"I'm telling you everything." I had to turn my back to him. I was not going to tell him Sam's secret. I just wasn't.

"Aidan Rose." He warned. I winced at the sound of my middle name. He only used that with me when he was trying to be stern. I literally bit my tongue to stay quiet. I had to get his mind off it.

"Fight me." I said spinning around.

"I'm not going to fight you." Dean walked away from me.

"Come on. Fight me." I started to slap at his arms, which he effortlessly blocked. I moved to his face.

"Knock it off." Dean scolded. I just started to hit him harder. Dean grabbed both my arms and locked them behind my back. He pinned me against the wall. "Tell me what you and Sam talked about."

"Uncle!" I cried out. "I call uncle." It was a rule whenever he practiced fighting with each other. If we were causing you pain, you could cry uncle and whoever was causing the pain had to let you go. Dean loosened his grip to allow me to practice my escape. I did it smoothly. I shook off the brief pain just as Sam walked in the door. He looked between the two of us.

"What were you and Aidan talking about?" Dean tried with Sam. He hated to be left out of the loop.

"Nothing." Sam shrugged. "Just talking." Dean murmured something about how secrets don't make friends.

The next morning Dean got a call from Cassie saying that some guy named Jimmy was dead. Apparently he died the same way as her dad and that other guy. Dean came back an hour or so later.

"Get ready. Were going to talk to some of Jimmy's friends." Dean ordered pulling out his suit.

"As what?" I asked wondering what to put on.

"Insurance company." He answered trying to shake out some of the wrinkles. I snatched the suit from his hand and threw it over my shoulder so I could have free hands while I pulled down the ironing board that the motel supplied.

"She's fearless, I can say that for her." Sam said pulling out his suit that was neatly folded and in one of those suit bags that you get from the dry cleaners.

"Cassie?" I inquired waiting for the iron to heat up. Sam nodded. Dean gave a half shrug. Sam went to the bathroom to change but continued to yell through the door.

"What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away. It's just an interesting observation. In a, you know, observationally interesting way."

"I think we have bigger issues here." Dean yelled at Sam through the bathroom door.

"Hey, if I'm hitting a nerve." Sam opened the bathroom door ready to go.

"God knows your hitting one with me." I say as I finish up Dean's suit. I hand Dean his freshly ironed clothes so he could get ready.

"When I'm ready we leave." He walked into the bathroom to change.

With Sam on the road with us I went undercover less and less. Dean says it was because people wouldn't believe me as the people we pretended to be anyways. I told him that was stupid. Since the windows in the Impala were open I could hear Sam and Dean coming back from talking with Jimmy's friends.

"You might want to mention that other thing." I heard Sam say.

"What other thing?" Dean seemed to ask for the both of us. Well it was mostly for him since he didn't know I was eavesdropping.

"That unfinished business." Sam dropped his voice so I didn't hear the rest. I gave a slight laugh though. Dean and Cassie would always have unfinished business. Dean got into the car and Sam quickly followed.

"They were a lot more involved then he's telling you." I told Sam. Dean shot me a glare, which I shrugged off. If I cried every time Dean glared at me, I would be crying all the time.

"Really?" Sam asked the both of us.

"A lot more involved." I answered for Dean. Sam took a sudden interest in what I had to say. He really wanted to know what happened with Dean and Cassie.

"Really how so?" Sam asked looking from me to Dean. He didn't care who answered him just as long as he got an answer.

"Listen, I told her the secret and I shouldn't have alright?" This conversation was exasperating Dean. I knew that he was never one to talk about emotions or anything along that line.

"Everyone has to open up to someone, sometime." Sam tried to explain to Dean. I nodded my head in agreement. Dean just shook his head as he started the car.

"Not me." He said. "It was stupid to get that close. Look how it ended." I frowned at Dean. Sam and I opened up all those old wounds for him. Wounds that took him months to get over. Sam just started at Dean in disbelief.

"You loved her." Sam huffed in realization. He looked back to me to clarify. I looked down sadly and nodded. Yup Dean loved Cassie, he really did. Dean looked away uncomfortable. He had yet to put the car into drive. "Go figure." Sam mumbled dropping the conversation.

"I have to go talk to Cassie." Dean finally put the car into drive and pulled away. He dropped us off at the motel before heading to Cassie's

I sat in the motel room bored. The only sound I heard was Sam typing at his computer. There was nothing on TV, I had read all my magazines and I wasn't in the mood to work out. I looked at the clock to see it was around 8. I looked at all the different designs and stains on the ceiling. I wondered quickly how those stains got there. I let out a long sigh.

"Sammy, I'm bored." I whined sitting up.

"Not my problem." He said not looking at me. I pouted slightly looking at him intently. "That doesn't work with me." I huffed crossing my arms. I got off the bed to grab my cell phone. No messages from Dean. He had dropped us off over three hours ago. I decided to call him. No answer. I scrunched my face in disgust when I thought about what he could be doing. I walked over to Sam.

"Come on Sammy, come out and play." I pulled at his sleeve slightly. He just pushed me away from him.

"Go away." I looked over his laptop to see what exactly he was doing. He was replying to emails that his friends from college sent him. Nothing interesting.

"Alright fine." I threw my hands in the air. "I will just to go the bar _alone_. Where all the guys can take advantage of me because my awesome big brother wont be there with me." I slowly backed my way to the door watching Sam's reaction. He rolled his eyes and shut his laptop.

"Let's go." He grumbled. I pounded my fist into the air. Pushing Sam out the door, I grinned in triumph.

I strutted over to Sam who was sitting at a table alone with a few bottle of beers in front of him. Granted most of them were mine but no one else knew that.

"Dude you look like a loser." I joked. "But on the bright side I just won $250!" I waved my money in front of Sam's face.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked finishing off his latest beer.

"Pool." I simply said, stuffing my money into my pocket. "Poor sap never saw it coming." I gestured to the guy still pouting at the pool table as his buddies gave him a hard time.

"You and Dean couldn't be more alike." I smiled at him taking a drink from my bottle.

"Come on. Stop being a party pooper. Come play a game of darts with him." Sam just shook his head. "I promise I wont beat you too badly."

"Nah. I'm alright." Sam waved me off.

"Alright. I get it. Your just afraid of getting your ass kicked." I pretended to look around the bar for someone to play with.

"Your on." Sam got up from the table. "Snot."

"Ass." I called after him, following him to the darts.

Dean didn't come home all night. Sam didn't seem to worry about it, so I didn't worry about it. I think we both had a pretty good idea where he was and what he was doing. Sam and I headed to a diner to get some breakfast. We found ourselves at a booth in the back near two old men.

"Did you hear about the mayor?" One asked the other. I leaned back a little to hear better.

"Heard he was killed early this morning. Hit and run or something." The other answered. I recognized the mayor's name from the story Cassie was telling us earlier and other things Sam and Dean had said about the case. Within seconds Sam had called Dean to tell him and Sam and I headed to where he was killed. While Sam talked to a cop, I wandered around the area where the Mayor was killed. Nothing unusual stuck out. It was almost as if nothing happened at all.

"He's with us." Sam told the cop as Dean walked up. The cop nodded and walked away.

"Dude! Where were you last night?" I asked when Dean came up beside me. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"At Cassie's" He answered looking around. Sam smirked.

"You work things out?" He asked.

"HA! Those two will be working things out for the rest of their lives." I laughed.

"What happened?" Dean changed the subject and moved on to the case.

"Every bone crushed. Internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, but it's almost like something ran him over." Sam responded.

"Like a truck." Dean stated. Both Sam and I nodded. "Any tracks?"

"Does there look like there are any tracks?" I motioned to the spotless road. Dean just rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry I left you alone with her all night." He said to Sam. Sam smiled over at me.

"It wasn't so bad." I turned my attention back to Dean.

"How could you sleep with her?" Dean went to walk away but I stepped in front of him. "After everything." Dean went to side step me but I moved along with him.

"It's none of your business. Now get out of my way." When I didn't move, Dean picked me up and physically moved me off to the side. Sam and Dean continued to talk about Mayor Todd.

The game plan was for Dean to go back to Cassie while Sam and I tried to find anything that would help. Truth be told, I was bored with this case. I don't know if it was because of whom we were helping out or what it was. Yes I know that I should put my personal feelings aside but Cassie was just a bitch! Sam ended up telling Dean that I probably wouldn't be too good for help since I was hung over. Which I wasn't, not really, ok maybe a little. So I ended up going with Dean.

"So how much did you drink last night?" Dean asked on the way to Cassie's work.

"Like two. Sam is being over dramatic...again" I answered playing with the radio. Dean pushed my hand away.

"Do I have to recite the rules of the car?" He asked turning the music back.

"No sir." I mocked. Dean cringed at the word sir. I only said that to him to get under his skin.

"So are you ever going to tell me what you and Sam talked about?" Dean took a second to look at me before his eyes went back to the road.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you had sex with Cassie?" I shot back.

"Nope."

"Then there's your answer."

We arrived at the newsroom to see Cassie at her computer. Her and Dean immediately went to work. I sat in a car just off her desk playing a game on my phone. I ignored the conversation Dean had when Sam called him and everything he and Cassie talked about.

"Are we boring you with this ghost hunting stuff?" Dean snapped at me, breaking me out of my daze. Cassie had left to talk with another employee.

"Kind of." My attention quickly went back to my game of Tetris.

"What is with you and this case? You have done nothing to help." I ended my game and peered at Dean over my phone. I just shrugged. Dean ripped my phone from my hand. I didn't flinch.

"Are you done throwing your fit?" I asked with a smartass tone. Dean huffed throwing my phone at back me. "I just don't like the girl." Dean rolled his head back.

"You need to get passed that and start helping out." Dean said with a hushed tone as Cassie walked back into the room.

"I have to go check some things out with Sam but Aidan is going to stay with you and help keep you safe." Dean took Cassie by the shoulders.

"Aidan's going to do what?" I asked shocked by what I just heard. I shot out of my chair.

"You're going to stay with her and help her out." Dean didn't tell me that, he demanded it. I scowled at him before rolling my eyes.  
"This is bull shit." I whispered under my breath, slouching back down in the chair. Dean left leaving me alone with Cassie for the first time, ever. Awkward much. She had a habit of clearing her throat when she felt uncomfortable I noticed. I tried to ignore it by picking at my nail polish. She did it again.

"Will you stop!" I snapped.

"Still a little bitch I see." She whispered, thinking I didn't hear her.

"Listen you don't like me and God knows that I hate you. Let's just move on to survive the rest of the night." I restarted my game of Tetris.

"Why do you hate me?" Cassie dared to ask. I gave her a bitter laugh wondering where to start. I stood up folding my hands together.

"I won't name all the reason's, just the main one." I started to pace in front of her. "You broke my brother's heart."

"I did it because…" I interrupted her.

"I don't care why you did it. All I care about is the fact you did it." I leaned down in front of her. "He trusted you. He told you everything" Cassie sat back in her chair.

"I thought he wanted to walk away. I thought he was making up excuses. I thought he was lying." Cassie looked like she was going to cry. I look away from her.

"So he made up an excuse about hunting the supernatural?" I looked at her like she was the kid in the corner of a classroom with the dunce hat on. "Do you have any idea how dumb that sounds."

"Do you have any idea how it sounds when your boyfriend tells you he hunts ghosts?" Cassie stood up and walked over to me. She was about the same height as me. We easily made eye contact. "I thought he was dangerous. I had to protect myself." I stepped back to keep from hitting her.

"You have no idea how much you hurt him." I said with a low steady tone.

"I have a good idea now." She walked back around to her desk.

"You hurt him that bad again, your ass is mine." I threatened her through clenched teeth. Cassie looked at me and nodded.

Did you know that it is possible to go two hours without saying a word to someone? I did, from experience. Cassie and I went back to her place after she left work. I sat on the couch while Cassie puttered around her house. My mind wandered everywhere in that two hours. For example was that guy I hustled out of $250 still pouting and I wondered if anyone noticed the dirty message I wrote on the girls bathroom stall in that bar in Ohio. Cassie walked back to the living room. The lights started to flicker. I heard the roar of a car outside. That was definitely not the Impala. Headlights blinded us. Cassie and I started to close all the blinds. Windows started to open and close. Papers flew around the room.

"Get down!" I yelled to her. She looked at me completely terrified. "Just stay down." She slid down the wall hugging her legs close to her body. I slid down next to her while I pulled out my phone.  
"We have a problem."

I walked outside to get some air once Dean and Sam got to the house. In all my years of hunting I still got freaked whenever something supernatural happened. It was something I would probably never get used to. I could handle myself during it but after it was all said and done, I just needed to be alone. Sam joined me about 10 minutes later.

"My life was so simple. Just school. Exams. Papers on polycentric cultural norms." Sam laughed to himself.

"Polycentric cultural what?" Sam laughed leaning against the Impala.

"So I guess we saved you from a boring existence." Said Dean joining the conversation.

"I miss boring sometimes." Sam looked like he was lost in thought. Dean noticed this and quickly changed the topic.  
"So this killer truck." I smiled thinking about how that sounded. I waited for Sam to say something.  
"I miss conversations that don't start with, this killer truck." There it was.

"No you don't Sammy." I joked waiting for Dean to tell us what we were about to do. He explained that the spirit awakened from the construction or deconstruction from his house and that he was probably out for blood. We had to bring up the body from the swamp. Cassie joined us outside.

"So what now?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself. Dean walked over to her.

"Well, you stay put, and look after your mom. And we'll be back. Don't leave the house." He told her.

"I hate when you go all authoritative on me." She said to him sternly.

"Don't leave the house please?" He asked her more politely. She answered him by leaning in for a kiss. I pretended to start gagging. Sam laughed clearing his throat. Dean motioned for us to give him a minute.

"Dean! We need to get this over with!" I yelled breaking him away from his kiss.

"Let's go." We piled into the Impala and headed to the swamp.

"I can't believe he stole a dredge." I mumbled as Dean started to pull up the truck from the swamp.  
"A little more. That's it. Just a little more." Sam instructed. Dean finally pulled the entire thing out of the water.

"Sweet." I said totally impressed.

"Hell yeah." Dean said jumping out.

"I can see what she sees in you now." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and started to inspect the truck. "Admit your still in love."

"Can we focus?" I pointed to the truck. I walked over to the Impala and waited for Dean to pop open his trunk. I grabbed the gas and flashlights. Dean opened the driver's side door. A wave nausea hit me when I saw the dead body. I hate dead bodies.

"Ok let's do this." Sam helped Dean move the body to the ground. Sam poured the salt then I poured the gas. Dean lit a match and threw it on the body. We watched the body burn.

"So is that it?" I asked watching the flames. The truck came to life behind us.

"Guess not." Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the hell are we suppose to do now?" I asked as Dean started to dig through the trunk.

"Burn the truck." Dean started to walk around the Impala.

"You can't burn a truck Dean! Where the hell are you going?" Sam stood in the middle not sure where to go.

"Sure you can. You just need to believe. I'm going for a drive." Dean answered throwing me a bag full of whatever.

"Dean!" I yelled out after him but it was too late. He was already gone. I turned to Sam completely stunned. "What now?" I asked him hoping he would have a better plan then Dean. My answer was a shrug. Brothers are so useless. Sam looked through Dad's journal while I looked at what Dean threw me. Lighters, gas, salt, weapons. I threw the bag aside.

"You can't burn a truck Dean!" I yelled scaring Sam. "Have anything?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

"Nothing." Sam tucked away Dad's journal.

"Alright so what's this story again." I tried to think of a plan.

"You know if you spent more time concentrating on the case and less time on your personal feelings maybe you would know." Sam snapped at me.

"Ok we have no time to fight about this. Our brother is out there with a killer truck on his ass and we need to figure out a way to kill it." I yelled back at him.

"I'm calling Cassie." Sam dug through his pockets.

"Why?" I asked wondering how she could help.

"I have an idea."

I squatted near the swamp biting my nails nervously while Sam called Dean with the direction that Cassie had just given him. I slowly started to stand as Sam got to the end of his directions.

"Huh, that thought never occurred me." I sighed knowing that Dean had just asked him what would have happened if he was wrong. Sam hung up.

"Is he alright?" I asked when Sam came over me.

"Yeah just a little mad." I grinned.

"Thank God."

We met Cassie by the dock the next morning. Sam sat in the drivers seat and I sat in the back. I kind of wanted to hear what was going on outside. I decided it was none of my business because it probably piss me off anyways.

"You always going to hate her?" Sam asked looking at me through the rearview mirror. I looked out the window to see Dean and Cassie kissing.

"I don't know." I answered as honestly as I could.

"Do you really hate her because she broke Dean's heart or is it because she takes his attention away from you?" I cocked my head at him. I didn't answer him because he already knew the real answer. "He needs a life of his own too." Sam turned so he could face me. I looked down at my hands.

"I know. I just want him to find someone that treats him good." Dean got in the car before Sam could answer. We drove in silence for a while.

"I like her." Sam broke the silence.

"Yeah." Dean stared out the window. I leaned my head against the window.

"You meet someone like her, ever make you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?" Dean grabbed his sunglasses and put them on.

"Wake me up when it's my turn to drive." Classic Dean, always avoiding the heart to heart.

"Hey Dean." I said before he could fall asleep.

"Yeah."

"If you and Cassie ever wanted to start something real. I guess I would be alright with it." Sam gave me a proud smile.

"Thanks for your permission." Dean replied sarcastically.

"No problem." I ruffled his hair before settling into the backseat.

A/N: Longest chapter I have ever written! I just didn't know where to end it. Next chapter: Look forward to some big brother saves the day action.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

We had a bit of trouble finding a gig after we finished that case with Cassie. I personally felt like Dean didn't want to do a gig for a while. We were staying in a motel until something came our way or until Dean decided to stop moping. We decided to go down to the local bar to have a few drinks for the night. I sat at the bar alone. Sam and Dean were both busy doing their own thing. Sam was busy trying to find us gig. Dean was busy being busy with a cute blonde. Oh how fast he forgot about Cassie. I motioned for the bartender to get me one more. My drink of the night was a gin and tonic. The stool next to me suddenly became less vacant.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing drinking alone?" I looked at the person next from the corner of my eye. He was trying to play it cool by not looking at me. I didn't say anything to him. "I can make your night less lonely." He casually rubbed against my arm. I felt my skin curl.

"I never said I was lonely." I finished my drink and went to get up. I stumbled a bit but quickly balanced out. I was never one to hold my alcohol very well. Ok I admit it I was a lightweight. Dean teases me all the time about it. Saying that I'm not really a Winchester since I cant hold my liquor.

"Oh hey now. You can't leave alone in this state." The guy pretended to care. He stood in front of me, blocking my way out. "Too many jerks that could take advantage of a pretty thing like you." He brushed some hair out of my face. I jerked away from him.

"I have people here." I looked around the bar. I didn't see Sam or Dean anywhere. "Somewhere."

"Let me help you." His voice was dangerously low. He took a hold of my wrists. I hated when people did that. It defiantly got in the way of fighting. This guy new that.

"I'm fine." I tried to pull away but he grabbed me harder.

"I just want to have some fun." He pushed me against a private wall.

'Stop it! Get off me!" His 210-pound body pushed hard against my 125-pound body. He stepped on both my feet to keep from kicking him. He still had a firm hold my wrists. He knew what he was doing. He had me blocked. I was scared. I had no way of defending myself.

"It's alright." He mumbled into my neck as he kissed it. I screamed. "It wont hurt if you stay still." I squirmed from under him the best I could.

"Get off me!" I was not giving up without a fighting. He ignored me and started to move up to my face to quiet my screams. I bit his lip until it bled when his lips touched mine. I spit out his blood.

"You bitch!" He backed handed me so hard it made my lip bleed. It didn't help that the ring he was wearing caught my lip. Then he re-slammed me against the wall causing my head to slam. I blacked out for a few seconds. He went back to what he was doing but this time he was more aggressive. His hands found there way to the hem of my shirt. They ran up my side and around my back. I did my best to squirm out of his touch. I took my free hand to pull his hair as hard as I could. He screamed in agony before kneeing me in the stomach. His weight suddenly lifted from my body. I saw that Dean had him pinned up against the wall by his collar punching him over and over. I slid down the wall trying to catch my breath. I watched as Dean beat the crap out of this guy. Sam ran over and kneeled down next to me. He reached over and wiped some blood off my lip. I started to cry at his touch.

"Come here." He told me gently. He pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "It's alright." He soothed by rubbing my back.

"Get her out of here Sammy." Sam helped me up and walked me out of bar.

I leaned against the building still trying to get a hold of my breathing. I could taste blood in my mouth. I wasn't sure if it was his or mine. Sam handed me a bottle of water to wash out my mouth. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He just stood next to me. I leaned into Sam. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder supporting my weight. I didn't need him to say anything. I just needed to know that he was there. Dean finally came out. His fists were bloody and bruised but other then that he didn't have mark on him. He sighed when he saw me. I was still leaning against Sam.

"I'm sorry Aidan." His voice was quiet. I tried to choke back tears with no success. He opened his arms to me. I automatically ran into them. Dean protectively wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sobbed into this chest. The mix of leather and soap instantly comforted me. Dean pushed my hair from my face when I turned my head so my cheek was laying against his chest. "Your ok now girly." He kissed the top of my head before laying his cheek down on top of it. He held me until I pulled away wiping away stray tears.

"Let's get going." I started to walk toward the Impala. My head was pounding. I just wanted to lie down. I was pretty sure I had a concussion.

Once we got back to the motel room Dean instantly wanted to check me over.

"Did he hit you anywhere else?" He asked moving my face from left to right. He then lifted my shirt slightly to see the bruise on my stomach

"No just my head stomach and face." I winced when Sam started to look at the back of my head.

"Just looks like a bump but you may have a concussion." He said putting ice on it. Dean held up my wrists. I could see bruises already starting to form.

"I want to beat him all over again." He let go of my wrists and got washcloth to clean off the dry blood on my face.

"I think you did a good enough job the first time." I took the washcloth from him. I walked over to the mirror and started to clean my face.

"Dean what kind of state did you leave that guy in?" Sam asked shaking out the ice cubes into the sink. I looked at Dean through the mirror.

"He was alive if that's what you mean." Dean put way the first aid kit and settled in one of the beds.

"That's weak. You should have killed him." Sam settled into the other bed. I was shocked by Sam's statement. I wiped around a little to quick. I lost my balance and had to grip the wall to keep from falling. Dean shot up and ran over to him.

"You alright?" He asked taking a firm hold of my arms.

"Fine, just dizzy." My vision was temporary blurry.

"Sit down." Dean sat me on the bed.

"Sammy what are you talking about, killing that guy." I leaned back against the headrest. I was having trouble sitting up by myself.

"No one lays a hand on you like that and gets away with it." Sam told me with anger in his voice.

"I second that." Dean resettled next to me. "Your our baby sister it's our job to protect you like that."

"Thanks." I mumbled before sinking into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Pain shot through me as I tried to get up. I slowly walked to the bathroom to look at myself. I didn't look has badly as I felt. My lip was a little swollen and my stomach had a bit of a bruise. My head hurt the worst out of all of it. I rummaged through one of the bags to find the aspirin.

"What are you doing up?" Dean grumbled rolling over to take the bag away from me. He searched through it lazily.

"Couldn't sleep I guess." I answered. Dean handed me the bottle of aspirin.

"So you're punishing everyone else?" He rolled back over to fall back asleep. I looked over him to see that Sam was already up.

"No just you." I popped two aspirins and threw the bottle on top of the bag. I changed into a pair of cargo pants and my favorite T-shirt. I carefully brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. "I'm going to see if I can find Sam." I slid on my sneakers, grabbed the extra key and left the room.

I tried the local diner and wherever else I thought Sam might be but didn't find him. He was probably back at the motel room by now anyways. I turned on the street where the motel was located. I was too busy thinking about everything to pay attention to where I was walking. I collided with a body. I looked up to see whom I ran in to. My throat closed up a bit. The guys face was badly bruised; I would be surprised if he could see clearly. I gave a quick once over. There were no other visible wounds but it would be my assumption that he had some marks under his shirt. I recognized the ring on his hand. It was most definitely the guy from last night. From the way he looked at me, he recognized me.

"You're the girl from last night." He told me like it was the worst thing in the world. "Do you see what your brother did to me?" He pointed to his face.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked. Of course I could see his face. He looked better bruised up anyways. He lunged at me. I was more prepared for him this time. My fist connected with his already beat up face.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled spitting out some blood. Just for kicks, I kicked him in the stomach. No pun intended. He fell to his knees holding his stomach struggling to breath. I walked behind him, put my foot between his shoulders and shoved him to the ground.

"If you ever touch me or any girl like that again, I'll kill you." He tried to get up but since my foot was still on his back I pushed him back down. "And if my some rare chance I don't succeed my brothers _will_ kill you." I gave him a final kick before leaving him to pick himself off the ground. I got back to the motel room to see that Sam was already back.

"There you are." I picked my coffee of the table. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

A/N: Oh how I love random endings haha. Ok I have some ideas for this story and because I am an awesome person I am going to give you a heads up on them. I want to Aidan to over hear a fight that Sam and Dean have where Sam tells Dean that he can't baby Aidan forever. I also want to have some demon contact Aidan where he taunts her about her mother, father and brothers. I still want to add Papa Winchester but I need that to be perfect. Again these are only ideas so don't be looking for them in the next couple of chapters but what you can do is review and tell me how you felt about this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

The day was pretty much quiet. Dean decided it was best to get out of the small town after everything that happened. I had confessed to him that I beat that guy's ass after he confronted me on the street. Sam found us a hunt in Wyoming somewhere. Probably some small town, their all small towns. I sat in the back of the Impala my I-pod blaring. I watched as the scenery blurred past me as a result of Dean driving at some un-reasonable speed.

"Tell me about the case." I heard Dean say to Sam over my music.

"Local girls go missing. All between the ages of 13 and 18. Bodies never found." Sam read of his laptop. I turned my music down a little.

"Any connections?" Dean asked taking a second to look over to Sam.

"All are the only child with a single parent." Sam closed his computer and handed it back to me.

"Any idea on what's causing it?" Dean slowed down a bit when he saw a police car up the road a ways.

"A girl was killed by robber in the 70's. She was 15 when it happened. She was an only child and was being raised by her mom after her dad walked out. Every year on that date, a girl goes missing. Started about five years ago." Sam explained. I could tell that he had done his research.

"So this spirit just decides one year to start killing these girls?" Dean asked Sam as if it was the dumbest thing in the world.

"Yea right after the town decided to move the cemetery." Sam told him.

"They moved the cemetery? Like all those bodies?" Dean showed a face of confusion.

"Yup, they built an apartment complex over the old one." Sam said.

"People are weird." Mumbled Dean. I let my head relax against the cool window. I caught Dean's concerned gaze from the rearview mirror. "You OK?" He asked. Sam turned in his seat to look at me.

"Fine." I simply said.

"You have been pretty quiet, since everything." I looked down at my hands.

"I'm fine. Just regrouping I guess." That night had scared me pretty bad but I would never admit that to anyone.

"You want to drive?" I gave me a smirk and nodded my head. Dean slowed the car down and pulled over. I got out and jogged to the driver's door.

"What?" Sam asked stunned that Dean let me drive so easily.

"Get in the back Sam." Dean held the passenger door open and waited for Sam to get out.

"I can't believe this." Sam murmured climbing into the back of the Impala. I waited until they both were settled until I pulled back on the road.

We got to Casper, Wyoming a little after ten. I thought how ironic that towns name was. Sam and Dean didn't get it. We had about a week and half until the anniversary of this spirits death. That would give us plenty of time to get the information that we needed. We got a room. Considering some of the rooms I have stayed in, this one wasn't that bad. The bed sheets actually looked clean.

"We will start researching more in the morning." Dean instructed. Sam and I silently agreed. I decided to shower and change into a pair of pajamas. By time I got of the bathroom both of my brothers were passed out on a bed. I wasn't that tired. I tried to write in my journal but by mistake I read back to the entry where I wrote about my attack. I slammed my journal shut and sighed. I just needed to get over this. Yes some guy who would have totally raped me if Dean didn't pull him off me attacked me. On the bright side he didn't but he did beat the crap out of me. I needed to get my mind of it. I pulled out Sam's laptop and tried to do some research. I just ended up frustrated because I wasn't finding anything new.

"This is ridiculous." I said to myself getting up from the table. I went to go to bed. I looked between the two beds. Dean was sprawled out on the one he was sleeping on, leaving no room. Sam was lying on his side leaving the whole other half of the bed. I had trouble climbing into bed with Sam. I stayed still for a few seconds silently telling Dean to roll over so I could get in. I finally gave in and carefully got in bed with Sam.

_His 210-pound body pushed hard against my 125-pound body. He stepped on both my feet to keep from kicking him. He still had a firm hold my wrists. He knew what he was doing. He had me blocked. I was scared. I had no way of defending myself._

"_It's alright." He mumbled into my neck as he kissed it. I screamed. "It wont hurt if you stay still." I squirmed from under him the best I could._

"_Get off me!" I was not giving up without a fighting. He ignored me and started to move up to my face to quiet my screams. I bit his lip until it bled when his lips touched mine. I spit out his blood._

"_You bitch!" He backed handed me so hard it made my lip bleed. It didn't help that the ring he was wearing caught my lip. Then he re-slammed me against the wall causing my head to slam. I blacked out for a few seconds. He went back to what he was doing but this time he was more aggressive. His hands found there way to the hem of my shirt. They ran up my side and around my back. I did my best to squirm out of his touch. I took my free hand to pull his hair as hard as I could. He screamed in agony before kneeing me in the stomach. His hands started to unbutton my jeans. _

"NO!" I screamed jumping up in bed in a cold sweat. The clock on the nightstand said 3:47.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked stirring in bed next to me. I ran my hand over my forehead wiping off the sweat that had formed there. I looked over to see Dean looking at us.

"Aidan you Ok?" He asked sitting up. I ran to the bathroom and started to run cold water down my face. Dean let himself into the small room and shut the door behind him.

"I had a nightmare." I told him sitting on the toilet. He sat across from me on the tub. "I can't get the night out of my head." I started to chip at my nail polish.

"You understand that you are safe now." He reassured me by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It scared me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me. I couldn't defend myself." I sighed looking away so Dean wouldn't see me cry. There was a few seconds of silence. I wiped away stray tears.

"You alright now?" Dean asked quietly. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I will be." I finally answered.

"You can't keep these things bottled up. You can talk to me about this." I leaned in and pressed my forehead against his.

"That's kind of like calling the pot calling the kettle black." I joked.

"Just know that I am always looking out for you." Dean kissed my forehead before leaving me alone with my thoughts. When I came out of the bathroom I noticed that Sam had fallen back asleep. Dean was still up probably waiting for me to come out. He patted the bed next to him. I got in.

"You ever get tired of being the protector?" I asked pulling some sheets over my legs.

"Never." I just nodded sinking down into the bed. I felt Dean do the same. Within seconds he was back asleep. I let the sounds of '30 Seconds to Mars' sing me to sleep.

A/ N: Tell me what you think! Review! Next Chapter: They dig deeper into the case and figure out who the next victim will be. This girl will have a little schoolgirl crush on one of our favorite brothers.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

"6:30. What the hell." I groaned sitting up in bed. After untangling my headphones from around my neck, I got out of bed. Surprisingly Sam was still sleeping. He was usually up by 5 or so. Then again, his nightmares have calmed down a lot. I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face, heard his voice. It didn't matter how loud my I-pod was, his voice was louder. I was already exhausted, I can't imagine more nights like these. I looked back over at Sam.

"Sam get up." I whispered, hovering over him. Sam stirred but didn't get up. "Sammy get up." I said a little louder with a shove of the shoulder. Sam mumbled something into his pillow. I think he said, leave me alone or something along those lines. I rolled my eyes. Since when was Sam such a sound sleeper? I kneeled next to him and started to shove him. "Get up!"

"What do you want?" Sam finally got up. He was trying to ignore me earlier.

"I want to talk." I got off the bed and waited for him to get up.

"Right now?" He looked over at the clock. I nodded. "Are you crazy? You're never up this early."

"It's about last night." Sam's expression softens a little. He finally started to move out of bed.

"Meet me outside." He told me moving to put clothes on.

I was sitting on the steps of the motel waiting for Sam to come out. The morning air was cool. I rubbed my bare arms to warm them up. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. I heard footsteps behind me. I felt something warm fall on my shoulder. It was a sweatshirt. I pulled it off and looked at it, it was Sam's Stanford hoodie.

"I knew it was cold out and you wouldn't have a sweatshirt. I didn't want to go through your bag." Sam explained when he saw my confused look.

"Thanks." I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and instantly felt warmer. I could pretty much swim in it but that was all right.

"You wanted to talk." Sam sat down next to me.

"How did you deal with your nightmares?" I asked looking out to the distance. Sam stayed silent for a moment.

"I didn't at first but then you and Dean kind of made me deal with them." Sam pushed against my arm, which made me smile. "Truthfully it helped to talk about them."

"Yeah, I figured." I pulled the arms of the hoodie down over my hands.

"You went through something pretty traumatic. I would have been surprised if you didn't have nightmares. All you have to know is that Dean and I will always be there to protect you." I looked at Sam for the first time.

"But what if your not?" My voice was barely a whisper. "I couldn't fight off a simple guy. What if someday I have to fight off some evil supernatural son of a bitch and I can't do it and you and Dean aren't around. What then?" I looked at Sam with pleading eyes. Sam searched for some sort of answer that would make me feel better.

"You shouldn't worry about that." Sam told me as he kicked a pebble off the stairs. I didn't say anything. I just pulled the sweatshirt closer to my body. "We should probably go back in. Dean wanted an early start." Sam stood up and I followed.

The plan was to go to the local high school, which happened to be the only school in town. The elementary, middle and high school were basically one big building. We would go in and pretend we were someone from the state and that we wanted to look at the records to make sure everything was up to date. We would look through all the records of the girls and see who was being raised by a single parent.

"I can't believe you couldn't find the address to the school." Dean yelled at Sam as we walked into the diner for breakfast.

"The school isn't on the web Dean. There wasn't much I could do." Sam yelled back. I pushed ahead of my brothers and went up to the counter.

"Coffee please." I ordered from the older lady behind the counter.

"Now we have to drive aimlessly around this town." Dean came up beside me.

"As strong as you can get it." I called after the waitress. "We will find the school Dean. The town isn't that big." I turned my attention to Dean who was stealing a doughnut. I took the doughnut from his hand and took a bite.

"That was mine you thief." Bellowed Dean. I just grinned as I licked my fingers. My coffee was placed in front of me. Before I could take a swig, Dean had the cup to his lips.

"Oh god it's like drinking mud." Dean pushed the cup back toward me. I swished the liquid back and forth in the cup before adding some milk and sugar to it.

"That's how I like it." I took a big gulp of the hot liquid. I forced myself to swallow it, just to prove my point to Dean. I could feel the coffee grounds in my teeth. I pushed the cup away from me.

"So the school is probably located near the library." Sam suggested finishing the coffee that was left in the mug. "That's really bad." He pointed at the now empty mug. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head ignoring him.

"Excuse me." I waved my waitress over. "The school is located in that direction right?" I waved my hand behind me. I had no idea what was actually located behind me.

"No hunny. The school is right on Ross Street. Just make a left out of here and you will find it." The waitress said putting the bill in front of me.

"Oh right. Can we get a dozen doughnuts to go?"

Getting into the school was easy. Finding the main office was easy. Trying to find the principle that was the hard part. Dean, Sam and I waited outside the main office while the secretary tried to track him down. When she passed us the third time Sam suggested that she use the loud speaker to call him. Apparently the loud speaker has been broken for a month. A bell rang signaling an end of a class. Students flooded the hallways. The girls checked out Sam and Dean while a few guys gave me lustful stares. My attention was on a tall, lanky girl with long tangled auburn hair. She couldn't have been more then 14 or 15. She was a loner. I could tell by her body language. She fumbled with her books as she tried to get her locker open. A snotty blonde walked by knocking her books out of her arms. I saw the girl's back stiffen has she took a deep breathe.

"That is why I hated high school." I pointed to the girl. Sam and Dean took in the girl.

"You hardly went to school." Sam said looking around.

"Hey I went enough to pass." I shot back.

"By one point." Murmured Sam.

"Hey let's stay professional here." Dean scolded as the secretary walked by again giving us an apologetic smile.

"Unbelievable." I groaned leaning back against the wall.

"Hey Jenna!" I heard a male voice shout down the hallway. I looked to see a guy standing there. He was an older, probably a senior. He was the popular jock type. I wondered what a guy like him wanted with a girl like her. He came dangerously close to her with his goonies hanging in the background. "Tell your mom I will see her tonight." He gave her a wink before slamming shut her locker that she had just gotten up. It took all my strength not to strangle him. Before I could react to anything the secretary came back with the principle beside her.

"I found him!" She nearly yelled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Great." Dean gave her a small, strained smile.

"I'm Mr. Miller. Miss. Reed has already informed me of the situation. Let me just lead you to the room where we keep the files." Mr. Miller led the way down the hall. I looked over my shoulder to give one last look at Jenna.

The room was filled with filing cabinets separated by date. That made our job easy. We each took a section of files.

"Were looking for a Jenna." I said flipping through my pile.

"The girl from the hall?" Sam asked setting some files aside.

"Exactly." I said with a snap of my fingers.

"You don't know she's our girl." Sam argued with me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Gut instinct." I replied going back to my files.

"Yeah your gut instinct has gotten us into a lot of trouble." Dean said not looking up from his pile.

"In my defense I truly believed that cop was in some sort of costume." Both Sam and Dean scoffed.

"It was the middle of July." Dean said throwing his pile aside.

"People are weird." I shrugged my shoulder. I shrieked when the name Jenna Royce appeared in front of me. "I found her!" I held up the file with her latest school picture paper clipped on the front.

"Well?" Sam gestured to the file. "What does it say?"

I opened the file and started to scan through the paper work.

"It only states her mom as her guardian. She's an only child and she has a terrible attendance record." I flipped through some other papers.

"This is our girl then." Dean said putting some files back in into the cabinet. I shoved Jenna's file into my coat.

"Told you." I said to Sam jumping to my feet.

"All right, you were right." Sam bowed to me. "All hail Miss Aidan Rose Winchester."

"No need to mock." I feigned being offended. I walked by Sam giving him a hard punch in the stomach. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath. Once all the files were back in some sort of order, we left the school without saying goodbye.

I sat in the motel room looking at all the research that we had found. Missy Keller was fifteen when a robber murdered her in the late 1970's. Her mom was at work at the time. Her dad left when she was five and her mom struggled to support them. She was an only child so she was left alone a lot. She was buried in a local cemetery. Everything was pretty quiet in the town until five years ago the town decided to build apartment complexes where the cemetery was. They town moved all the headstones and bodies to another part of town. After that girls between the ages of 13-18 started to go missing. One a year on the anniversary of Missy's death. The town believes that it's some sort of genius serial killer.

"What I don't get is why this spirit decides to wait all those years to start this." I questioned pushing the research aside.

"Well spirits can become angry when there bodies are messed with." Sam answered laying on one of the beds.

"So why don't we find her and salt and burn her bones?" I asked going to lie down on the other bed.

"Were not entirely positive it's the ghost of Missy that were dealing with." Dean said. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What else can it be?" Dean just shrugged his shoulders at my question.

"Let's just talk to the girl and go from there."

"What can she tell us?" Sam asked walking over to Dean.

"All the other victims said that they heard voices, flickering lights, the works about a week before they disappeared." Dean explained showing Sam his latest findings.

"Let's go talk to Jenna." I hopped off the bed and ran toward the door.

"So we just knock on the door and go from there." Dean explained the plan to Sam and I. I glared at the back of Dean's head.

"You're going to scare her, you moron." I smacked the back of his head. "We just can't waltz up to this girl's house and say, Hey were going to protect you from the big bad ghost."

"You got a better idea?" Dean spun around in his seat to look at me.

"Well no but we have to be careful." I hated that Dean didn't have some kind of plan. He was always the one that made up our cover-up. I didn't understand why he didn't have one for this.

"Let's just go." Dean got out of car. Sam and I followed him to the door. The house was a little run down and the lawn was in serious need of a trim. Dean gave the door a firm knock. I just shook my head at him in disgust. The doorknob slowly turned and the door opened ajar.

"Can I help you?" Jenna stuck her head out of the door.

"Were from the state. We just need to talk to you." Dean said motioning to each of us. Jenna swung the door open a bit.

"Listen my mother is a great mom so you can just leave." Jenna went to slam the door in our faces but I caught it. I know I said that we weren't going to tell her the truth right away but the look that Jenna had in her eyes made me second guess myself.

"Were not from the state. My brother is just an idiot." Dean gave me a glare. "Have you heard about those disappearances in the town?"

"Yeah of course. It's big news." Jenna let go of her firm grip of the door. "That's why all my doors and windows are locked.

"We believe that you might be next. Were here to protect you from that." Sam said to her. I looked at Sam for a second. We must be spending too much time together because it was like he was reading my thoughts.

"How do you know?" Jenna's face showed all evidence of fear. So much for not scaring her.

"That's not important. We just want to talk to you." Dean replied. His voice was a bit softer. Jenna eyed us up for a while.

"Come in." She led us into the small house. "Sorry for the mess. We don't get a lot of visitors."

"It's fine. You should see our room." Sam tried to sooth her worries about the mess. Jenna gave him a shy smile. Now that's just cute, Jenna has a crush on Sam.

"You want a drink or something. I think all we have is water though." Jenna offered.

"Were fine." Dean responded. Jenna just nodded. She sat down opposite from us in a rocking chair. After introductions an awkward silence filled the room.

"So what does your mom do for a living?" I asked taking a look around. I was trying my hardest not to judge. It couldn't be easy raising a child by yourself. Jenna stayed silent for a along time. Her response was going to be a lie. I could read people like a book.

"Nurse." She finally said. I looked at Dean and Sam who were sitting on the couch. They also knew that was a lie.

"What does your mom really do?" Sam asked. Jenna looked at him surprised then looked down in embarrassment. She let out a un easy breath.

"She's a stripper." Her voice cracked a bit. It was almost as though she was ashamed of her mother. "She works nights. I haven't seen her in weeks."

I looked at her sadly. "How can that be?"

"She's gone by time I get home from school and asleep when I get up for school. Sometimes I fake sick just to see her." Jenna sighed. "She does her best, she really does."

"I'm sure." I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in.

"Listen Jenna, we really want to help you here. Has anything weird been happening lately?" Dean questioned standing up and taking a look around the living room.

"No." She answered a little to quickly.

"We won't think that you're crazy. I promise." I tried to reassure her. This couldn't be easy for her. Three complete strangers coming up to her door and asking her all these questions. I had to make her as comfortable with us as possible. Jenna looked at Sam for reassurance. Sam gave her a smile and nod that told her it was all right.

"The lights have been flickering lately. I thought it was just the electricity or whatever. This is an old house." Jenna stood up from her chair. "Then I have been hearing these voices. They started out as mumbles. I thought it was the wind. Then each day they grew clearer."

"What are they saying?" Dean asked Jenna squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands were trembling.

"I'm going to protect you. Don't worry I will save you." Sam guided Jenna back to her chair to sit down before she fainted or something. "I'm going crazy or something." Silent tears began to run down her face.

"Your not crazy." Sam told her, kneeling in front of her. Jenna looked at Sam, then to me and then Dean all of us reassuring her that she wasn't in need of some kind of mental institution any time soon. "I need some water." Jenna pushed past Sam and made her way to the kitchen. We all watched her leave in silence.

"She likes you." I said to Sam.

"What? No she doesn't." Sam replied sitting back down on the couch.

"She totally does. I see the way she looks at you. It's cute really." I grinned when I saw how uncomfortable Sam was. "I think she's a cute girl but I would wait until she was out of high school to make your move." Sam glared at me but I just smiled.

"I don't think now's the time to be joking about this." Sam said crossing his arms over his chest. He was so uncomfortable I couldn't help but to continue.

"You two will make a lovely couple." I winced when Dean smacked me in the back of the head.

"Knock it off." He hissed. I turned to see Jenna re-entering the room.

"You're here to protect me from some kind of ghost aren't you?" All of us straightened up a little. How on earth did she know that? Dean cleared his throat.

"How did you know?" He questioned, looking at her strangely.

"I'm kind of into this paranormal stuff. I did a lot of research when those girls started to disappear. It all just added up." She answered with a shrug of her shoulder. "So ghosts and vampires and things along that nature really does exist?" The look on Jenna's face told me that she really wanted us to answer no but that she knew better anyways.

"It does." Sam answered. Jenna just kind of nodded.

"I'm pretty sure now that we are dealing with the ghost of Missy Keller. All we have to do is salt and burn the bones and stick around to make sure." Dean stated. "We should get going. Thanks for talking with us Jenna. We will come back in a couple days to make sure everything is all right." Dean led the way to the door.

"So now I just wait around and hope this ghost doesn't attack?" Jenna asked, fear dripped from her voice.

"We will salt and burn the bones tonight. You should be fine. The anniversary of her death and the other girl's disappearances is in a couple of days. One of us will be by to stay with you, just in case." Sam comforted her worries. We said our final goodbyes and left the house.

"That was good advice. You will make a fabulous boyfriend for her." I said to Sam. I laughed when he gave me a firm push down the driveway.

A/N: So what did you think? Next Chapter: We will find out how Aidan really feels about being the only girl in the family when she is volunteered to stay with Jenna for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

As promised we made our way to the cemetery once it turned dark. The new cemetery was located in a deserted part of town. We looked at about hundred or so headstones.

"Shouldn't be to hard to find her." I said looking around with a shovel in one hand and gas in the other.

"Let's split and look." Dean suggested moving forward. I went to the left while Sam went to the right. I moved my flashlight to catch the name of each headstone that I walked by. I noticed they were all simple, just the name and the year of birth and death.

"Over here!" Sam yelled from across the graveyard. Dean and I met up with Sam. He was standing in front of a small head stone with "Missy Keller 1963-1978" engraved into it.

"Let's get digging." I said being the first to break ground.

It took about an hour and a half to dig up the gravesite. I was always the one that ended up in the gravesite and did the final digging.

"So remind me again why I'm the one that has to do the final digging." I complained leaning against my shovel and wiping some sweat of my brow.

"Because you're the easiest to pull out. Finish up." Dean replied watching me dig.

"Of course." I mumbled continuing to dig until I hit something hollow. "I got her." I threw my shovel of to the side and started to brush the dirt of the wooden coffin. Once most of the dirt was off, I pried open the coffin with my shovel. I looked at the pile of bones that lied there. I tossed my shovel up to Sam who caught it effortlessly. He then tossed me down the salt and gas. I tossed both items back up. Dean and Sam both grabbed an arm and pulled me out of the grave. Dean lit the match on threw it on the bones while I brushed the extra dirt off me. Once we were sure the bones were torched we started to throw dirt back into the open grave.

"Well I guess that's it." Sam stated pounding in the last of the dirt. We walked back to the Impala and dumped our shovels and whatever else into the trunk.

We didn't do much of anything for the next couple of days. There wasn't much to do expect wait.

"So who is going to stay with Jenna for the night?" I asked when I came out of the shower. Today was the day.

"Sam and I talked while you were showering and we volunteered you." Dean said between bites of his burger.

"You talked about it without me." I tossed my towel back into the bathroom. "Sam should go. Jenna likes him best anyways."

"Shut up. Besides she will probably be most comfortable with you for the night since you're a girl." Sam retorted. I gritted my teeth as a walked over to the table where Dean was sitting.

"We could have voted or something." I grumbled stealing a handful of Dean's fries.

"Fine you want a vote? All in favor of Aidan staying with Jenna for the night, raise your hand." Both Sam and Dean shot their hands in the air. I glared at Dean. "Two out of three, you lose." Dean grinned in satisfaction as he finished his burger. I huffed in exasperation.

I got to Jenna's around 3:30. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"I figured they send you." Jenna said once she answered. There was a hint of disappoint in her voice. She so wanted Sam to come.

"They thought you would be the most comfortable with me." Jenna invited me in. "So have you heard anymore voices or anything like that?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"No everything stopped after you left the other day." Jenna replied sitting in the rocker she sat in the other day.

"It's better to be safe then sorry." Jenna nodded in agreement. We sat in silence for a while. "So I brought some snacks and stuff." I motioned to my bag. I started to pull out pop and chips and other junk food.

"Sweet. I haven't had some of this stuff in ages. I usually buy what we need when I go shopping. Don't always have the extra money for stuff like this." Jenna looked at the pile of goodies.

"Help yourself." I laughed when she dug into the bag of Doritos.

Jenna and I fell quickly into a comfortable conversation. It was great to be able to talk girl talk with someone and not have the no click flick moment line thrown into your face.

"So how is it to be the little sister?" Jenna asked as she painted my toenails. I thought about that question for a moment.

"Depends on the day you ask me." I chuckled. "Dean and Sam, they're great they really are but sometimes they can be so annoying."

"How so?"

"I can't talk to a boy without one of them hovering over me. They always have to know exactly where I am and how long I might be gone." I said shoving some chips into my mouth.

"Sounds annoying." Jenna stated finishing up my toes. I wiggled them while looking at the teal color she painted on them.

"It can be but sometimes it comes in handy, like when a guys starts to get to touchy feely." I thought about that night at the bar.

"So are you the only girl?" Jenna asked leaning back against the couch.

"Yup. Try growing up with all boys." I thought about my childhood. I always got Dean and Sam's hand me down toys and clothes.

"Must have been difficult."

"I guess. I never knew any different until I started to go through puberty. That was pretty hard. I remember when I got my first period at 13. I locked myself in my room for a week because I was too embarrassed to come out and talk about it."

"It's tough going through that alone." Jenna looked like she was lost in thought.

"Tell me about it." Silence fell upon the room again.

"Your brothers are really hot." I laughed at Jenna's random outburst.

"You and every other girl we have come across think that." I said still laughing. Jenna just shrugged her shoulders finishing her soda.

"Can you blame me?" I rolled my eyes at her in amusement. My cell phone began to ring from my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was Dean.

"What do you want?" I answered.

"A proper hello would be nice." I scoffed at the suggestion. "I was just calling to see how everything was going."

"Other then the fact that I am going to have one hell of a stomach ache in the morning, everything is fine." I looked at all the half eaten goodies on the floor.

"Nothing weird going on?" Dean asked in disbelief. It was almost as though as he didn't believe me.

"Nope only this cold wind that keeps blowing by, all the voices, the lights keep going on and off and the weird pale lady standing the corner." I said sarcastically.

"Your hilarious." Dean replied dryly. I grinned at his tone. "You know you're lucky to have a big brother that cares about your well being."

"Whatever you say."

"Just keep me posted." My goodbye was the dial tone.

"A proper goodbye would be nice." I said with a mock tone shutting my cell. I saw Jenna looking at me oddly. I leaned forward a bit.

"You really want to know how it's like being the only girl plus the little sister?" Jenna nodded her head excitedly.

"They think because I'm the youngest they can pawn off all the jobs they don't want do on me. They make me wash their clothes because and I quote, I'm a girl and I know how to do that kind of stuff. They mock me when I'm PMSing. They pick on me because I scare at the little things like bugs and birds and just pick on me in general. Personally I'm sick and tired of always having to deal with dirty bathrooms and excessive bodily functions. They can't seem to remember to ever put the toilet seat down, especially in the middle of the night. I always have to clean up after there mess and they use up all the hot water." I ranted. It felt good to get that off my chest. They were all things I have complained about before to Dean and Sam but my complaints fell on deaf ears. They would usually push me aside and tell me to stop bitching. I would then stomp my foot and let out a frustrated scream and storm out of the room. It was good to have a pattern.

"Wow, that is all I can say." Jenna said clearly entertained by my rant. "But you're lucky."

"So I have been told."

The night went smoothly. Jenna and I stayed up all night talking about everything. She told me about how it was at school and how it was like basically raising yourself. I talked about traveling and all the different hunts that I have been on. I told her how our journey started and how much it killed me not being able to find dad. We gave each other advice and even cried on each other shoulders. I was surprised when I saw the sun begin to rise.

"It's morning already?" Jenna inquired looking out her window then down to her watch.

"Look like we made it through the night." I got off the couch and stretched.

"Thanks for everything." Jenna stood up with me.

"I had a good time last night. I'm glad I was voted to do this." Jenna gave me a confused look. "Here is my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything or just want to talk. It was good to finally have a girl to talk with." Jenna took my number with a smile.

"I will be using this." She held up the piece of paper.

"You better." I gave her a tight hug before leaving. I enjoyed the short walk back to the motel room. I opened the door quietly just in case they were still sleeping. I walked into the room to see all the lights were on. I looked at my watch to see it was only 6 and both beds were empty. Neither Dean nor Sam was up this early anymore. I closed the door shut behind me.

"Yo! Anyone here?" I called out. It would be just like Dean and Sam to go to breakfast without me. I sat down on the bed pulling off my sneakers.

"Everything go alright last night?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom. He had just gotten out of the shower.

"Fine. What time did you get up this morning?" I sat back in the bed. Dean shrugged while playing with his hair in the mirror.

"I didn't really sleep last night. Sam just got up a little while ago. He went out to get coffee and breakfast."

"All that worrying is going to give you wrinkles." I joked pulling the covers over my legs.

Dean snapped his head toward me. "No one said I was worrying about you."

"Whatever you say worry wart." Before Dean could argue Sam entered with coffee and doughnuts. "Oh hand me a coffee and some doughnuts please." I held out my hands to Sam.

"Get it yourself." He put down the bag and coffee on the table, which was on the opposite end of the room.

I frowned looking at both my brothers. "I just pulled an all niter while making sure a young girl stayed safe. I'm exhausted and all I want is a breakfast." Dean walked over to the table and picked up a coffee and two doughnuts from the bag and delivered them to me. "Thanks big brother." Dean sat back down at the table with Sam. I was content with drinking my coffee and eating my doughnuts until I felt something sticky hit me in the side of the face.

"Back to reality." I mumbled. "Dean! Knock it off!" I threw the piece of chewed doughnut back at him.

"Dean! Knock it off!" He mocked me.

"That's it!" I jumped onto of the bed and jumped over to the next bed.

"You're going to break the beds jumping on them like that!" Sam scolded. I ignored him and started to pelt them with pieces of doughnuts. They pelted me back. Dean ran over to me and threw me over his shoulder. Sam opened the front door.

"Don't do it! It's cold out there." Dean ignored me and gently tossed me to the ground.

"Stay warm." Sam said. The door was slammed in my face before I had the chance to catch it. I heard the click of the lock. I pounded on the door.

"Guys come on! This isn't funny!" I continued to slam on the door. I could hear their laughter through the thick wood. I patted my pockets to see if I had anything to pick the lock. Always being prepared I had my lock pick in my front pocket. I picked open the lock and walked back into the motel room. "You better have not drunk my coffee."

A/N: All right so I am selfish and wanted more reviews so I decided to post another chapter. This was really easy to write because it was so light. Next Chapter: I really want to deal with the Faith episode. I know I already did the Route 666 episode, which is way after Faith, but since this is my story I'm going to jumble up the episodes a little haha. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

Sometimes all you need is a little faith. Those were the words that Jenna told me when I told her that I was beginning to give up on finding Dad. The trail was basically ice now. I haven't spoken to him in over four months and I was beginning to doubt that I would ever see him again.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Dean asked from the passenger side of the Impala. I sighed sitting up from the back seat.

"Nothing." I said looking out the window. It was just after mid-night so I didn't see much.

"You're lying." He turned so he could face me better. He met my gaze dead on.

"I'm just having a downer of a day." I exaggerated my pout. Dean sighed a bit.

"Well this next hunt will cheer you up then." Dean's eyes showed a hint of excitement.

"Yes that is exactly what she needs Dean." Sam said sarcastically, not breaking his view of the road.

"What are we doing?" I asked getting excited

"Let's just say we get to use the tasers!"

"Really?" I straightened up, already feeling better. "I love those things!" I clapped my hands giddily.

"I know!" Dean gave Sam an all-knowing stare. Sam just rolled his eyes and continued to drive.

We pulled up to an abandoned building and got out of the car. We walked around to the trunk and waited for Dean to pop it and pull out whatever equipment we might need. I tried to hide my excitement when Dean handed me my tasers.

"What do you have these amped up to?" Sam asked

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean answered shutting his trunk. I let out a silent squeal. I loved using the tasers!

"You only get one shot with these guys, so don't mess up." Dean said directly toward me. I put on my best serious face and made my way toward the building.

We quietly made our way into the building with the tasers in one hand and our flashlight in the other. We slowly made our way down to the basement. A noise made us snap our attention to an old closed cupboard. We made our way over to it and positioned ourselves. Dean counted to three and swung open the door. I sighed a breathe of relief to see a young boy and girl in there. I tucked my tasers into my jeans.

"Is it still here?" I asked crouching in front of them. They nodded their heads nervously. I reached in and grabbed both of there hands. "Come on let's get you out of here." They held my hands tight, there fingernails digging into my palms. I pulled them to the stairs.

"Go go!" Dean ushered us on.

"Come on. Be careful." I tried to pull them up the stairs as fast as I could without actually dragging them. I felt something grab on to my leg and begin to pull me back down.

"Aidan!" Dean called out after me. Sam ran over and helped me back to my feet. Dean ran to the other side of the staircase to shoot but missed. Sam threw Dean his taser and helped me to get the kids out of the basement safely.

"Call the police so they can get them back to there parents. Stay with them while I go make sure everything is all right." Sam made his way back down to the basement to check on Dean. I called the police soon after he left. I looked at the scared kids in front of me.

"Everything is going to be fine. We will get to back to your parents." They gave me a small smile. I heard Sam struggling to get out of the house. Curious, I looked to see what was giving him so much trouble. I saw him carry Dean's unconscious body.

"What happened?" I asked frenzied while helping him carry Dean to the Impala.

"I don't know but we have to get him to the hospital." Sam careful laid Dean in the backseat. I looked at the kids from over the hood of the car.

"You get Dean to the hospital. I will stay with kids until the cops arrive and just have them bring me." I couldn't just leave those kids alone after everything that just happened to them.

"What are you going to tell them?" Sam asked getting into the passengers seat.

"I will figure something out. Now go!" I pushed further into the car and watched him drive off. I racked my fingers through my hair fearing the worst.

The cops arrived about five minutes after Sam left. I had told them that we heard the screams from the house as we were driving by. We went in to see what it was all about. I then told him that something happened to Dean while he was searching the basement to see if there was anyone in the house. They were more then willing to give me a lift to the hospital. I flew into the hospital letting my fears of them subside. I frantically searched for Sam. I saw him talking with the receptionist.

"Sammy!" I yelled down to him. I ran toward him. I didn't notice to two police offices follow me in.

"Ok Mr. Burkovitz." The receptionist handed Sam back his fake insurance card.

"Did you talk to the doctors? Is he OK?" Sam pulled me away from the desk to some chairs that lined the walls.

"I haven't heard anything yet. The doctors took him right away and I haven't seen him yet." He answered sitting down in one of the chairs. I continued to stand. "What did you tell the cops?" Sam gestured to the two officers talking.

"Just some story. Don't worry about it." The cops started to walk toward us.  
"I see everything is set here. Thanks for helping out those kids and I hope that your brother is OK." I shook each their hands.

"Dean is going to hate you for fraternizing with the enemy." Sam joked. I let out a halfhearted sigh and sat down next to Sam.

"What happened in that basement?"

"I think he was electrocuted." I clenched my eyes and sat back in the hard chair.

Wait. That was all we could do until a doctor came out. I could hear Jenna's words ringing in my head. _Sometimes all you need is a little faith. _Well guess what, my faith was beginning to run a little dry. All these worst-case scenarios flooded my head. I told myself not to get to upset until we knew the truth. To try and keep myself calm I began to pace the line of chairs.

"Your making me dizzy." Sam said watching me pace.

"Then don't watch." I played with my bracelet. Dad gave me the bracelet for my 13th birthday. It was a silver chain with a silver circle amulet with a devils trap engraved into it. He told me as long as I wore it, I would always be protected. Not true! As long as I had my amulet and Dean I would always be protected.

"Seriously you need to stop." Sam took me by the shoulders.

"I need him to be OK Sam." I cried. Sam pulled me into a hug. He held me tight around the shoulders as I let silent tears fall. When I pulled away I saw a doctor come toward us.

"Is he OK?" I asked looking up at the older doctor.

"He's resting." I didn't like that look he had on his face. It was a look that said 'I have some bad news to tell you.'

"And?" Sam pushed on. The doctor let out a sigh.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart—it's damaged." I looked between Sam and the doctor.

"It can't be damaged. Your wrong." I accused the doctor. He gave me a sympathetic look. Sam pushed me behind him a bit.

"How damaged?" Sam asked.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month." I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I let my forehead fall against the back of Sam's shoulder.

"There has to be some kind of treatment." Sam voice sounded terrified.

"I'm sorry." The doctor walked away from us. Sam turned to face me.

"Let's go see him." My legs suddenly felt like cement. I couldn't move.

"I can't" I suddenly felt extremely light headed. I sat down in the nearest chair.

"You all right?" Sam kneeled in front of me.

"Fine. You go on in. I will be right there." I lied. Sam stood up and gave my shoulder a light squeeze as he left. I sat in that chair with my head in my hands doing my best not to cry. It wasn't working to well. Hot tears fell down my cheeks and onto my jeans. I noticed the familiar pair of torn jeans in front of me. I looked up at Sam.

"It's not me he wants to see." Sam held out his hand to me. I reluctantly let him help me out of the chair and down to Dean's room.

My heart sank when I saw Dean lying in that hospital bed. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. All these tubes and wires were coming out of him.

"About time you come and see me." He patted the bed next to him.

"I'll just sit on the chair." I pointed to the chair near the bed.

"I'm not going to break." His voice was weak.

"Does it hurt?" I asked sitting down the chair anyways.

"Have you ever watched daytime TV? It's terrible." Dean said ignoring my question. I looked to Sam who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Dean, Sam and I talked to your doctor." I watched Dean who was still ignoring me.

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm going to hunt that little bitch down." I watched the snuggles commercial for a second. I grabbed the remote from his hand and turned off the TV.

"Looks like your going to leave town without me." I furrowed my brows in confusion at Dean's comment.

"Why would you say something like that?" I scolded.

"Were not going to leave you here." Sam walked around to the side of the bed where I was sitting.

"I'm handing the Impala down to you. You take care of my baby or I will haunt your ass." Dean pointed to me. I felt my jaw slack a little.

"Stop it!" I jumped up from the chair.

"That's not funny." Sam came to my side.

"Your just jealous because I didn't give the car to you." Dean joked.

"Your seriously not funny." I sat back down but this time it was on the bed.

"Admit it, it was a little funny." Dean tried to smile as he patted the side of my face. We were all silent for a few minutes. Dean caught on to our serious state. "What can I say, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

"No, not end of story. We still have options." I said getting off the bed.

"Cremation or burial. I'm going to die and you two aren't going to stop me." Dean pointed to Sam and I.

"Watch us." Sam said.

After we left Dean Sam and I headed to the library to find everything we could on heart care. We made copies and printed off articles from the Internet. We headed back to the motel room after it got dark to continue looking for anything that could help Dean. We did this for about three days. The lack of sleep was really beginning to take a toll on the both of us.

"That was the last of Dad's contacts." Sam said tossing his phone of the bed next to him. I looked up from the article I was highlighting. I waited for him to continue. "Looks like Joshua's idea is the best we have."

I scrunched up my nose. "Really?" I asked skeptical.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Have you called Dad yet?" I noticed Sam's shoulders tense up.

"Haven't had the time." He looked back down at his computer. I reached over to the stand next to the bed and picked up my phone. I rolled through my limited number of contacts until I found Dad's name. I grimaced at the voicemail just like I always did when I secretly tried to call him.

"Hey Dad, it's me your daughter Aidan. Remember me? Sorry that was inappropriate. I don't know if you are going to get this or not but it's worth a shot. Listen Dad, it's about Dean. He is really sick and there is a chance that he might die. But don't you worry Sam and I are doing everything we can to get him better. So yeah. Call me back if you can." I ended the call and tossed my phone into the piles of paper. I noticed Sam's stare.

"I was going to call him eventually."

"I beat you to it." I went back to reading the article in front of me.  
A knock at the front door made us both look up.

"Expecting company?" Sam asked as I got up to answer the door. I slowly opened the door to see Dean barely standing up on the other side. He looked about ten times worst then when I last saw him. I looped my arm around his waist to help support his weight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked him. He helped me help Dean to the chair.

"I checked myself out." Dean said as if it was nothing. "I wasn't going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."

"You are seriously crazy. I'm going to call the psych ward because that is where you belong." I ranted as I went back to my bed.

"Whatever. Have you guys even slept because I look better then you guys." Sam and I shared a look.

"We have been researching and calling Dad's contacts for the last three days." I explained holding up some highlighted articles.

"Why?" Dean snatched some of the papers out of my hands.

"We want to help you." Sam said in a 'duh' tone. "Dad's friend Joshua told us of this guy in Nebraska. Some kind of specialist." Dean looked to me to see if Sam was for real or not. I nodded my head packing up some of the papers.

"You guys aren't going to let me die peacefully are you?" Dean asked as he slowly moved to lie down on the bed next to me.

"We aren't going to let you die at all." I moved over to give him more room.

"We hit the road tomorrow." Sam said.

By the way, I officially hate tasers now.

A/N: There you have it. I wanted to post this sooner but I have crazy busy. Next Chapter: We go to Nebraska and found out Aidan's feelings on this whole faith healer ordeal. REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

A/N: Yes Dean and Aidan know about Sam's psychic abilities at this point in the story. I know I haven't dealt with them yet but don't you worry because I will at some point soon. Not this chapter though. Dean does NOT know that Sam dreamt of Jessica's death. That is still a secret between Sam and Aidan.

"Welcome to Nebraska. Home state of nothing." I said stepping out of the Impala. I looked at the big white tent in front of me. The sign read The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle. I took a look at all the sick people making there way into the tent while Sam helped Dean out of the car.

"Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor." Dean complained pushing Sam off of him.

"I believe I said specialist. Besides Joshua said he was the real deal." Was Sam for real with this faith healer crap?

"Sam, Joshua used to say a lot of things." I made my hand to mimic a drinking glass.

"Come on. I think it's about time you two had a little faith." I exchanged an eye roll with Dean, who was leaning against the car.

"Hey weren't you friends with Joshua's daughter?" Dean asked pointing to me.

"Uh yeah that was until you decided to pop her cherry and never call her again. Way to go!" I gave Dean a mock glare.

"Can we just go in?" Sam gestured to the tent that slowly filling with people.

"I don't know Sam, a faith healer? A guy who heals out of a tent?" I could tell Dean was reluctant to go in. Truth be told I wasn't to sure about this myself. An older walked by us completely offended by Dean's statement.

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man." She said hastily.

"I bet he is." She turned her nose up at me and walked away. I saw Dean flick her off behind her back. Sam looked at me for help. I sighed and turned to Dean.

"Dean seriously what could it hurt to just go in, sit down and listen to this guy?" Dean gave me a skeptical look. "Have a little faith Dean." I mocked Sam's voice that earned me a punch in the arm.

"Your not helping." Sam pushed me aside and stood in front of Dean.

"Dude how can you be a skeptic with the things we see everyday?" I had to admit Sam had a point there.

"Exactly. We see them, we know they're real." Dean also had a point.

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam two, Dean one. I looked to Dean to see what he would come up with.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people." Ladies and Gentlemen we have a tie. I saw a blonde walk up behind Dean.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." She said, flashing Dean a smile. I resisted the urge to gag when I saw Dean give her his flirtatious smirk.

"Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject." Dean flirted. I saw the women roll her eyes.

"Excuse him. He hasn't been feeling well lately." I said coming up beside Dean. Dean gave me a jab in the ribs.

"I'm Dean." He extended his hand to her. "This brat is my sister Aidan, and that is my brother Sam." She expected his hand and gave me a small smile.

"Layla. So if you're not a believer then why are you here?" She asked adjusting her umbrella on her shoulder.

"Apparently my brother and sister believe enough for me." Layla's mother came up to us and told Layla that it was time to go in.

"I bet she can work in mysterious ways." Dean said licking his lips as he watched her leave. I punched his arm. "Hey you can't hit me."

"Let's just go in." I grabbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt and began to drag him toward the tent.

When we got into the tent, we noticed a large group of people sitting around waiting for the service to begin. Dean motioned to the security cameras that were scattered around the tent.

"Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over." Sam and I noticed the cameras. Dean went to sit down in the back.

"No let's sit up front." Sam pulled Dean back up.

"Why?" I asked. "These seats are just fine."

"Come on both you of." Sam helped Dean up to the front. "You all right?" Sam asked when he noticed Dean's look of pain.

"This is ridiculous. I'm good, dude, get off me." Dean pushed Sam away from him.

"Let's sit here." I gestured to three empty seats behind Layla and her mother.

"Perfect." Dean said when he noticed whom we were sitting behind. Sam made Dean sit in the aisle. The reverend took the stage to signal the beginning of the service. He was a blind man. I didn't really pay much attention to what he had to say. I should have considering I was trying to open minded about this. Sam smacked my shoulder lightly and motioned to the table that was on stage. It was filled with crosses and other religious items. I see an old cross that has another smaller cross on top with a circle around it. The crowd responded to what Roy had to say by cheering and murmuring. There was a lot of nodding. Dean leaned into Sam and whispered something that I didn't quite catch.

"You think so young man?" I put my hand over my eyes and slouched in my chair when the entire church went silent. Dean looked around embarrassed.

"Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears." The church broke out into laughter, which made Dean more embarrassed. "What's your name son?"

"Dean."

"Dean come on up here?" Dean looked to me and Sam for some sort of guidance. Sam urged him by almost pushing him out of the chair. I noticed how uncomfortable Dean looked on the stage.

"Think it will work?" I whispered to Sam.

"I hope so." He whispered back.

Roy started to pray. The crowd joined him by putting their hands in there air. I looked on nervously as Roy moved his hand to Dean's forehead. Dean's eyes glazed over. He began to get dizzy and weak. Dean fell to his knees and then collapsed to floor.

"Dean!" I jumped over Sam and ran to the stage. I grabbed the neck of Dean's sweatshirt and began to shake him. "Come on! Wake up!" I slapped the side of his face lightly. Sam came up behind me. Dean suddenly snapped his eyes open gasping for air.  
"Say something." Sam said from beside me. Dean continued to try and catch his breath. I sat him up a little trying to ignore the shocked expression that his face showed.

After the service Sam found the nearest doctor's office to get Dean's heart tested to see if Roy's healing process really worked. We sat in the waiting room for the doctor to come back with the test results. I pulled out my phone to play a game and to secretly check if Dad had called me back. Oh! I still have a saved game of Tetris!

"So if the results come back and it isn't good, what then?" I asked not looking up from my game.

"Way to be optimistic." Sam scolded snatching my phone from my hand.

"She's just trying to realistic." Dean grabbed my phone from Sam's hand and tossed it back to me.

"You two are two peas in a pod." Sam leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. The doctor walked back into the room with a folder in her hands.

"Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was." Dean and I exchanged a curious look. Sam just looked beyond thrilled. "Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble but, still it's strange it does happen." She closed the folder back up with Dean's test results.

"Strange how?" Dean asked.

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack." Dean looked concerned at that response. Sam looked almost guilty. We thanked the doctor and she left the room.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man." Sam tried to reason.

"Yeah, if your eighty." I scoffed, tossing Dean his jacket.

"Do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?" I almost had to agree with Sam on this one. I was scared on what we would find if we looked any further into this.

"When I was healed, I just—I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second, I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit."

"There was no spirit on stage Dean. We would have seen it." I gestured to Sam and myself.

"Yeah the only people on stage was you and Roy."

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder and captain know it all. But you're just going to need a little faith on this one. I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this." I sighed and looked to Sam. We both gave in to Dean's request.

"Fine. What do you want us to do?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I want Sam to see what he can find out on the heart attack guy and you're coming to me to talk with Roy and his wife."

"I don't want to go see Roy. He gives me the heebie jeebies." I wiggled my fingers in front of my face. Dean gave me a blank stare then sighed.

"Fine go with Sam you trader."

"You're going to give me a complex with all the names you call me." I said with a feigned serious tone. Dean just laughed as we left the room.

The name of the man who had the heart attack was Marshall Hall. He was a local swimmer. I figured out where he swan everyday. Sam and I were talking with a friend of his.

"I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre."

"You said he was running before everything?" Sam asked trying to put everything together.

"Did you see anything?" I asked.

"Yes." Sam and I waited for his response. "Thin air. There was nothing after him."

"Thanks for your help." Sam and I went leave. I noticed that the clock had stopped.

"You might want to fix your clock." I pointed to the busted clock.

"Tried, it's just frozen at 4:17."

"Same time Marshall died." Sam stated.

"How'd you know that?" Marshall friend looked at us strangely.

"Were just smart like that. We will be in touch." I said leaving the pool area.

"You have to learn to watch your mouth." Sam said catching up with me. "Not everyone understand you weird sense of humor."

"Whatever let's just get back to the motel."

When Sam and I got back to our motel room he wanted to start cross checking everyone that Roy healed to local deaths in the area. After the fourth one checked out, I became bored with the whole process.

"Sam I think we made our point. They are all going to check out." I whined

"Your just bored." Sam continued to research. I slid my reading glasses to the top of my head.

"Maybe." I got off the bed to get a soda. "How are we going to tell Dean?" I leaned against the counter taking a sip of my Dr. Pepper.

"Tell Dean what?" Dean asked stepping into the room. I didn't even hear the door open.

"How handsome he is." I joked making my way back to the bed.

"Cute." He said dryly. "What did you find out?" Dean sat next to on the bed looking at the papers I had in front of me.

"I'm sorry." Sam blurted out. Dean didn't even look up.

"For what?" He asked taking a swig of my soda.

"Marshall died the same you were healed. Sam and I crossed checked everyone Roy has healed in the past year. Every time he heals someone, someone else dies." I explained to Dean who looked stunned.

"Same symptoms?" Dean asked. Sam and I nodded. He got up from the bed and began to pace the room.

"You should have never brought me here." Dean yelled.

"We were trying to save your life." Sam yelled back.

"Some is dead because of me!" Dean pointed to himself.

"We didn't know that!" I yelled.

"I just don't understand how he is trading a life for a life." Sam wondered.

"Oh, he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him." Dean scratched that back of this neck.

"Care to share?" I questioned sitting back in the bed.

"There is only one thing that can give and take life like that." Sam and I looked at Dean confused. "We're dealing with a reaper."

A/N: Next Chapter will deal with the rest of the Faith episode. REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

Sam and I exchanged a doubtful glance. I scratched my eyebrow before answering Dean.

"You think were dealing with _the _reaper? Seriously?"

"You really think it's _the_ Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?" Sam asked as hesitant as I was. Dean let out a breath in frustration.

"No, no, no. Not _the_ Reaper, _a_ reaper. There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on Earth. Go by a hundred different names. It's possible that there's more than one of them." I was still a little skeptical about this whole reaper thing but I decided to humor Dean and go along with it for a while.

"Your right."

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit." Sam said repeating what Dean had told us earlier.

"Well, what, do you think he should've been working the whole black robe thing?"

"Well yeah. What else would the-I mean a reaper be wearing?" I laughed at my own joke. I was the only one.

"You said that the clock had stopped right?" Dean asked Sam ignoring me completely. I scowled a bit.

"But what does a stopped clock have to do with it?" I asked. Dean held up a picture of a reaper.

"Reapers stop time. Have I taught you nothing?" I rolled my eyes at him and took a better look at the picture. "And you can only see them when they're coming at you, which is why I could see it and you couldn't." Sam and I still weren't completely sold on the idea but it did make more sense.

"Uh maybe." Sam gave me a hesitant look. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"What else could it be!" Dean yelled completely frustrated with us at this point. "The question is, how is Roy controlling it?" I tapped my chin in feigned concentration. Dean pushed me off the bed.

"Stop it! I'm being serious about this." I pushed my hair out of my eyes and leaned against the bed from the floor. A thought suddenly came to my head. I snapped my fingers and turned to Sam.

"That cross." Sam's eyes lit up in recognition.

"What cross?" Dean asked.

"There was this cross. I noticed it in the church tent, I knew I had seen it before." Sam replied. He started to look through some tarot cards.

"You have tarot cards?" I picked myself up off the floor and started to shuffle through the cards.

"Get out." Sam took the cards out of my hand and shoved me away.

"What the hell is this? Pick on baby sister day." I went back over and sat on the bed.

"It's always pick on baby sister day." Dean said taking the card that Sam was handing him. I looked over Dean's shoulder to see the card that Sam had handed him. It illustrates a skeleton with a crown on its head. The cross is in the corner of the picture.

"Really? A tarot?" Dean looked at the card. I stuck out my tongue at Sam.

"It makes sense. I mean, tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right? When some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy, and how to push death away, how to cause it."

"Necromancy?" I mouthed trying to hide my confusion of the word. "So you're saying that Roy is using black magic?"

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a Great White." Sam said gathering up the tarot cards.

"Or trying to keep Dean celibate." I joked, an amused smile dancing across my face. The smile vanished when I saw the glare I was getting from Dean. "What? It's true." I crossed my arms over my chest in defense.

"She's got a point." Sam said coming to my defense. I gave Sam a high-five when I saw Dean's mouth gap open a bit.

"Ok then we stop Roy." Dean said coming back to the point.

"How do we do that?" Sam asked.

"You know how." Dean stated. I recognized the look in Dean's eyes. I felt my jaw slack a bit.

"You can't kill him." I said standing up. Sam furrowed his eyebrows when he realized that Dean was serious.

"Why not? The guy's playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies, that's a monster in my book." I was so disgusted with my brother at this point and I couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at him. I grabbed the hoodie that Sam gave me and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I found myself lying in a patch of grass right outside the motel. Looking at the sky always had a way of calming me down especially when the stars were out. I heard the disturbance of gravel next to me. I recognized the shoes that stood next to me.

"Were going to Roy's church to figure out a way to stop him _without_ killing him. If you're done pouting your welcome to come." Dean said standing over me. I sighed and held up both of my hands. Dean took them and pulled me off the ground. "Where did you get this?" He gave the sleeve a slight tug.

"Sam let me borrow it. I never gave it back." I answered walking toward the Impala not bothering to look at Dean.

"Hey!" He called after me. I stop and turned to face him. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"We have to go stop Roy." I turned on my heels and finished my walk to the Impala.

The sight was all too familiar when we pulled up the church. I recognized some of the people from the last visit. These people must have been really desperate. I was too busy watching people to hear what the plan was. I really needed to get checked for ADD or something.

"Come on. We need to distract Roy." I let Dean led me to tent by my arm. I saw Sam make his way to the house. Yeah I really needed to start paying more attention. Dean and I stood in the back. Dean's phone went off. He positioned his phone so we both could hear him.

"He's picking people who he finds immoral. The protestor from the parking lot is next. I will go find him. You and Aidan just need to figure out a way to keep Roy from healing someone else." Dean hung up.

"Sounds easy enough." I said sarcastically. All right I was still a little bitter from earlier. Dean's head snapped toward the stage when Layla's name was called. I jerked my head to signal him to stop her. I tapped my foot impatiently while Dean tried to talk to Layla. It was no good. He turned to me and threw his arms up. Quick thinking was what I was good at.

"Fire!" I yelled out. "Everyone out! Fire!" I was nearly trampled at the crowd rushing out of the tent. I clenched my eyes at the sounds of Layla mother's pleading cries for the reverend to continue. Dean called Sam to tell him that it should be over. Sue Ann caught my attention. She was hunched in the corner. I walked over to her and forcefully turned her around. The cross from the tarot card hung around her neck.

"Help me! Help! Help!" She cried out. Dean rushed over to us. Right behind him were the cops. Dean and I were both dragged out of the tent by the cops.

"I just don't understand. After everything we've done for you, after Roy healed you. We're very, very disappointed, Dean." Sue Ann lectured.

"She's the one that grabbed you." I gave Dean a sober stare.

"You can let them go, I'm not going to press charges. The Lord will deal with him as he sees fit." I resisted the urge to kick dirt as Sue Ann walked away. The cops let us go.

"We catch you two around here again, we will put the fear of God in you." I smirked a little.

"Got it. The fear of God." Dean nodded to show that he understood. We turned to see Layla standing behind us.

"I'm going to find Sam." I said giving Dean and Layla the space to talk. I found Sam waiting by the car.

"Cops? Really?" Sam said as I walked up to him. I smiled a little.

"What's a day without cops in the Winchester world?" I gave a careless shrug standing next to him watching Dean talk to Layla.

"I do want my hoodie back." Sam said. I just shook my head no. Dean came up to us after his talk with Layla.

"Come on. We have to figure this out."

Once we were back at the motel Sam and Dean started in on how to finish the case. I sat back and listened as they threw ideas back and forth.

"You know Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. And when she dropped it, the reaper backed off." I held up the picture that I was looking at.

"So do we destroy the cross or the altar?" Sam asked.

"Maybe both." Dean suggested. Sam and I shared the same annoyed expression. Dean rolled his eyes at us. "Whatever we do, we need to do it fast. Roy is healing Layla tonight." A silence filled the room. I didn't think it would ever happen but the silence was awkward.

"Can we talk about the elephant that's in the room?" Sam said breaking it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I got off the bed and walked over to the table to get a snack.

"Sam why don't we meet you in the car." Dean said. Sam took that as his cue to leave the room. "We really need to talk about this." Dean turned to me.

"Talk about what?" I replied, playing dumb.

"About what happened earlier." I sighed knowing that Dean wasn't going to let up.

"You were going to kill an innocent man." Dean ran a hand down his face.

"I thought…"

"Yeah you thought. You weren't completely positive it was Roy!"

"At that moment all signs pointed to Roy!" Dean yelled.

"But you just wanted to shot him! Waste him! Instead of figuring out a different way! Since when are you like that!" I cried. Dean cocked his head to the side.

"I kill all sorts of things." Dean tried to justify himself.

"Evil supernatural things, not human beings." I put my hands on my hips waiting for his response. I could tell that I had him thinking.

"Your right. I'm sorry." I nodded.

"Sam's waiting." I brushed past him.

"Are we cool?" He asked. I twirled around. Dean was giving me an apologetic stare. I rolled my eyes.

"Your still an ass." I said smirking.

"And you're still a brat." Dean walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I promise." He kissed the top of my head. "Now let's get this over with."

We pulled up next to Layla's car.

"That's Layla's car. She is already here." Sam said.

"Really Sam? I would have never figured that out. Thanks for clearing that up." Sam glared at my sarcastic tone.

"You know, if Roy would have picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed right now." Dean said half-heartily while staring at her car.

"Don't do this to yourself." I placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's going to die in a couple months." I sucked in a sharp breath at the realization on how attached Dean was to this girl. Sam would have some supporting words for Dean at this point.

"What's happening to her is horrible. But, what are you going to do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself, Dean. You can't play God." Ok those wouldn't be the words that I would have choose but they worked nonetheless. Dean didn't say anything but just got out of the car. We walked to the tent to see what was happening. Roy had just started his sermon. Sue Ann wasn't in her normal spot.

"Go the house and find Sue Ann. I will catch up." Dean instructed to Sam.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked as Sam snuck up to the house.

"Keep watch." Dean replied sprinting off to hassle the cops. I stood outside the tent listening to the sermon that Roy was giving. I shook my head when Layla's name was called up. The streetlights suddenly started to shut off one by one. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. I didn't know if I should go find Sam or Dean first. What I did know was that I couldn't just stand here and do nothing. I heard cries coming from near the house, so I took that as my cue. I ran to see Sam standing over Sue Ann's lifeless body.

"What happened?" I asked looking at her.

"We need to find Dean and get out of here." Sam led me to the direction of the car. I gave Sue Ann one last look over my shoulder. We met Dean by the car. He looked a little pale.

"You all right?" Sam asked him.

"A little weak." He answered. At this point I was completely confused. Obviously something huge happened while I was keeping watch.

"What the hell happened back there?" I demanded.

"We'll explain on the way back. Let's just get going." Sam said while getting into the car.

The next morning we were rushing around to get ready to leave. I was more then ready to leave this town. I noticed Dean sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked like he was lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, sitting next to him. Sam stopped what he was doing and turned to us.

"We did the right thing here, didn't we?" He asked looking at the ground. I didn't try to hide the shocked expression that was written across my face.

"Of course we did." Sam answered for me.

"Why would you ask something like that?" I asked trying to figure out where his head was at.

"It didn't feel like it." A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

"I got it." Sam walked to the door. Dean stood up when Layla walked further into the room.

"How did you know where we were?"

"Sam called, said you wanted to say goodbye." Sam smiled at them.

"Come on Aidan, let's go get a soda."

"I'm not thirsty." I said. I was determined to stick to my spot on the bed.

"Come on." Sam snarled, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. He literally dragged me out of the room.

"All right. I got it. Let go." I pushed Sam's hand off me once we were out of the room. I tried to straighten out my now stretched out collar.

"Must you always be difficult?" Sam asked putting some money into a vending machine. I smirked at him. If I had a dollar every time he asked me that.

"It keeps you on your toes." I responded taking the soda he was handing me.

"I think our job does that enough." I nodded in agreement. Layla emerged from the room a few seconds later. Sam and I said goodbye to her when she walked past us.

"Let's get Dean so we can hit the road." I said heading back to the room to finish packing.

A/N: I have the final chapter of this story pretty much planned out. I think it will surprise most of you. Don't worry I still have a few more chapters to write. Next Chapter: Aidan comes face to face with everyone's favorite demon, where secrets will be revealed.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

We took a few small gigs for a while. Our last case was so loaded all of us pretty much needed a break. A break according to Dean was doing things like cattle mutilation. I took a look around the motel room I was sitting in for about the hundredth time. I was beginning to notice all the spider webs and the unidentifiable stains of the room. I had pretty much spent the entire day in this room and was beginning to go stir crazy. I was never one to sit still for very long. I looked at Sam who was on his laptop then to Dean who was reading through a couple of newspapers.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced heading toward the door.

"Now?" Dean asked. I looked at the digital clock that was on the nightstand. It was about eight at night. The sun was just setting.

"I can't sit here any longer without going crazy. I need some air."

"Don't be long." He ordered going back to his newspaper.

"What did I say about you worrying so much?" I teased. Dean just waved me off.

The small town that we were currently staying in was loaded with old abandoned buildings. My guess was that they used to be old businesses of some sort. A scream interrupted my calming walk. It was coming from the building that I was currently standing in front of. The scream came again. It sounded like a girl. I pulled my shotgun out from the band of my jeans and headed inside the building. I followed the screams to the third floor. The hallway was long and dark. The screams lead me to a room toward the end of the hallway. I carefully opened the door and entered the dark musty room. There was no one in there. I bit my bottom lip in confusion circling the room quickly.

"I knew you would come." A voice said from behind me. I spun around to be greeted by a pair of dark blue eyes. I pointed my shotgun at the person ready to shot if need be. The mystery person stepped into the moonlight. It was a middle-aged man. His eyes turned black. He flicked his hand, which caused my gun to fly out of my hand and on to the floor. With another flick of the hand he propelled me against the wall. A demon, I was dealing with a fricken demon. We had come across a few of them in our travels since picking up Sam. This one was different though. Everything about it felt different. The demon had me pinned against the wall. There was no need to fight it because I wasn't going anywhere. Sam and Dean weren't going to find me. They would think I was still out. The demon paced in front of me for a bit.

"There is no need to be scared." His voice was low and raspy. The way he spoke, you were supposed to listen. I tried to pretend that I wasn't scared. "I can smell your fear." His black eyes suddenly turned yellow. There was nothing in Dad's journal about this.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed at him trying my best to be intimidating.

"You?" He asked pointing at me. "I don't really want anything to do with you, expect kill you that is."

"Oh well that's a relief." I knew now was not the time to be sarcastic.

"Funny. Just like Dean." My years of experience told me that he was doing to start playing head games with me.

"Leave my brothers out of this."

"You want to be just like Dean, don't you? The big bad hero." The demon came within inches of my face. I glared, it was instinct. "But let's get back to the point, shall we."

"We shall." I wasn't going anywhere so I might as well listen to what he had to say.

"I want Sammy."

"Sam?"

"Yes Sam. Your other brother but you don't care about him do you?" Was my past with Sam always going to hang over my head?

"I love Sam." I defended myself.

"But not as much as Dean though." This demon was beginning to piss me off. "But back to my point. I want Sam and you and your brother are in my way. I will kill the both of you to get to him. No worries though I don't want him just yet."

"Sure no worries." I mumbled.

"You are pretty tough aren't you? Maybe I can use you after all." The demon grabbed my chin. I gritted my teeth.

"Get away from me." I tried to jerk my head away.

"You think about her don't you?" I tried to hide my confusion of the sudden change of subject.

"Who?" I asked carefully.

"Your mother of course. You were just a newborn when she left." Now that was pretty low bringing my mother into this. "You wonder if she thinks about you, what she look like, why she left. Daddy never told you about any of it but that's how John is." I tried to keep my cool. I knew he was just messing with me. It was just head games. The response of 'go to hell' was on the tip of my tongue but considering this was a demon it didn't seem appropriate.

"My father told me everything that I needed to know. My mother walked out." That was the story that dad had told me. The demon cocked his head at me.

"Let me let you in on a secret. Your mother was a whore. Daddy was lonely one night and had some extra cash. Nine months later here you are, a beautiful little bundle. Mommy couldn't have a baby in her line of work so she dropped you off at Daddy's doorstep. I would say that you might not be in the right family but you have Daddy's nose so…" The demon trailed off shrugging.

"That's not true."

"Daddy doesn't love you. Your just a responsibility to him." The demon taunted. "He won't ever love you like he does with Dean and Sam, the children of his one true love." I have had enough. I could barely wiggle my fingers but with the amount I could move them I tried to reach for my phone. "Trying to call for help? Who you going to call? Dean? Let's talk about him."

"Let's not." The Demon came over and ripped my phone from my pocket. He gently laid it on a table.

"You or Sam. Who would he save if he had to choose? Probably Sam because Sam is his full brother and your just some daughter of a whore."

"Stop it."

"But on the other hand, your Dean's baby sister and he protected you from that big mean bad guy." He was mocking me. I hated that. "Oh well. I have had enough fun for one day." The demon let me go but not before pulling me up higher up the wall. He squinted his eyes. I felt the sharp, hot pain run down from my chest to my belly button. The demon let me drop to the hard concrete floor. He kneeled in front of me. "Tell your brothers I will see them soon." Then he was gone. I put a hand to my stomach I pulled it away to see blood covering it. I slowly crawled to the table for my phone. I pulled the table down and caught my phone as it fell. After hitting number one on my speed dial I waited.

"This is Dean…" Stupid voicemail. I hung up and hit number two. One ring, two ring, three ring, four ring.

"You've reached Sam…"

"Dammit Sam." I tried Dean again then Sam. Still no answer. "What the hell." I mumbled trying to call Dean again. I was losing a lot of blood. I looked at the pool of it next to me.

"Hello?" Dean finally answered. At this point I was extremely light headed and was on the brink of passing out.

"92 Hamilton St. 3rd floor. Hurry." Everything went black.

Dean has a fear of planes, Sam fears clowns and me its hospitals. The smell, the sterile white walls, the noises, the machines, and the people, everything about it. Just walking into one is enough for me to get clammy hands, tightening of the chest, rigid breathing. So waking up alone in one was enough to send me into a full blown panic attack. My heart rate went wild. I attacked the nurses that tried to calm me down, calling them every mean name in the book. They were about to sedate me when Dean came rushing into the room. It took Dean thirty seconds to do what the nurses had been trying to do for the past ten minutes. All it took from Dean was a firm hold of my hands, some eye contact and a "It's OK I'm here." And I was set. The nurses started to file out of the room while Dean grumbled something along the lines of, Told you I should have been with her.

"What happened back there?" Dean asked pulling up his chair as close to the bed as he possibly could. He might was well just sit on the bed with me. I looked around the room.

"Where's Sam?" I asked franticly looking around the room. I tried to look out into the hallway.

"He's getting some coffee and food. What happened?" Dean repeated. I debated on weather or not to tell him the truth. I knew that I should. He would probably figure out a way to fix it. Dean looked at me expectantly. I was about to tell him when Sam came into the room carrying on armload of food.

"Thank God your awake. You lost a lot of blood." Sam paused and looked to Dean. Dean shook his head.

"What aren't you telling me?" My voice was bit hoarse, probably from the fit I threw.

"You lost a lot of blood. Doctors said when you loose that much it could cause brain damage. They got you a blood transfusion so hopefully you will be fine." Dean explained.

"Hopefully?" I asked trying not to panic.

"They have to run some tests now that your awake to check everything out." Sam sat down next to Dean.

"Fan fricken tastic." I mumbled not thrilled by the idea.

"You will be fine." Dean assured brushing some hair out of my face. He was being nurturing which meant he was nervous as all hell.

"I hope so."

The doctors ran every test they could think of to make sure I was all right. Waiting was the worst of it. My room was silent I could tell my brothers were deep in thought. Who knows what they were thinking about. A knock at the door pulled them out of thought.

"I just went through all your tests and everything looks fine. No visible damage to the brain or other permanent injuries." The doctor flipped through my chart.

"So when can I leave?" I asked already ready to get going.

"A few days. You're still a little weak but after that you should be fine."

"Thank God." The doctor offered a smile and left. "Hey Sam can you get me a soda?" I asked saying anything to get him out of the room.

"Are you sure you want a soda, not a water or even juice." Leave it to Sam to be difficult.

"I'm sure." I said with a little more force in my voice.

"But with everything you've been through maybe water or juice would be better."

"Sam just go get her a soda." Dean knew I needed to talk to him alone.

"Ok." Sam reluctantly left the room.

"What is it?" Dean asked leaning in a bit.

"I came face to face with a demon."

"A demon?"

"Yeah but it wasn't like any of the ones we have come across in the past."

"What's so different about this one?"

"It had yellow eyes." Dean looked at me shocked.

"Did it talk to you at all?" I kept my eyes on the door.

"It wants Sam and it will stop at nothing to get him."

"Why Sam?"

"I think it has something to do with his bizarre visions." I explained waiting for Sam to come bursting in at any second.

"What else did it say? Does it know where Dad is?" Dean asked, panic was dripping from his voice.

"Just stuff and if it does know where dad is, it's not saying." Dean started to pace to the room frantic.

"Do you think it's the demon that killed Mom and Jess?" Dean asked whispering. That thought never crossed my mind.

"I don't know maybe."

"We don't tell Sam until I figure this out. I will call Dad and tell him. He will know what to do." I thought of Dad.

"Dean, does Dad know I'm here in the hospital?" He stopped pacing.

"Yeah. Sam called him."

"Do you think he will come?" Sam had really bad timing because before Dean could answer Sam back to the room.

"I know you said soda but I got you juice anyways. Look its apple your favorite." Sam put my straw in my juice for me.

"Thanks Sammy."

Like the doctor promised, I left the hospital a few days later. As expected Dad never came hell he never called. I was depressed about that. Dean had been on edge since I told him about the demon. He was desperately trying to get a hold of Dad without Sam knowing about it. Let's just say that Dean and I were not the most fun people to be around.

"What the hell is up with you two?" Sam asked from the passenger side of the car.

"Nothing." Dean and I snapped at the same time.

"That answers it." Sam said glancing out the window. Silence. "I can't take this anymore. Someone needs to start spilling."

"Dad's an ass." I blurted out. Sam spun around in his seat. I met Dean's gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"In the past couple weeks two of his kids have been in the hospital and there has been nothing from him. No calls no nothing. God knows I tried to call him several times when Dean was in the hospital and you called him when I was there." Sam looked down. He almost looked guilty. "You did call him right?" There was no answer. "Sam? Dean said you called him." Again silence.

"I never called him." He replied sheepishly.

"Pull the car over." I demanded. Dean didn't slow down. "I said pull the damn car over!" I screamed. Dean sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. I got out of the car slamming my door.

"Aidan!" Sam called after me.

"How could you not call him!" I yelled at him.

"I knew he wouldn't call back or even come so I didn't bother." Sam tried to defend his reason for not calling Dad.

"So you just didn't call." I shouted throwing my hands in the air.

"I thought I would save you the heartache." I scoffed at that. Before I knew it my fist collided with Sam's face. Sam held his face stunned.

"It didn't work." I kicked dirt at him before walking back to the car.

A/N: I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to have Aidan punch Sam in the face. Don't get me wrong I love Sam to bits and pieces but I just it was appropriate for the story. Next Chapter: Papa Winchester makes his first appearance!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

"It didn't work." I kicked dirt at him before walking back to the car.

"No you don't. You don't get to walk away from this." Sam said with an even tone. I turned around glowering at him. He spit out blood and took slow steady steps toward me. Sam was pissed, furious even. "You don't get to be mad about me not calling Dad when you and Dean have been keeping something bigger from me." I didn't change my expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I heard the voicemail Dean left Dad. The one about you and a demon." I looked to the ground guiltily. Sam was within inches of me. I knew Sam wouldn't be afraid to hit me. God knows he has done it before.

"Sam let's talk about this." Dean wedged himself between Sam and me. Dean knew that Sam would attack if he had too. Dean himself has broken up many fistfights between Sam and I.

"No Dean. This is between me and Sam." I step off to the side. Sam did the same. "We were going to tell you when we figured it out what it all meant." I tried to explain.

Sam scoffed. "What is there to figure out? A demon told you that he wanted me!" Sam yelled stepping closer.

"I was in the hospital and could of died and you never called Dad! The man may not be a saint but he deserves to know when one of his kids are sick!" I screamed back, completely changing the subject.

"I knew he wouldn't bother to come!"

"HE DESERVES TO KNOW!" I screamed so loud my voice cracked!

"Just like I deserved to know that some demonic son of a bitch is after me." Sam and I glared at each other for a while.

"You're a selfish bastard." I spit at him. "This is about your hatred for Dad. Dad would have never have known about Dean if I didn't call him. You were never going to do it."

"Right. I'm the selfish one. You're the bitch that's always running around trying to get her way." I let out a bitter laugh, running a hand through my hair.

"Your just jealous that Dad likes me better." After everything that the demon had told me and felt like a hypocrite with that statement but I knew I hit a nerve with Sam. He was beginning to clench and unclench his fists. Dean looked on nervously. Without warning Sam had me tackled to the dirt ground. I spun him around so I was on top of him. We wrestled, scratched, hit, and pulled each other's hair for a good five minutes. Sam finally had me completely pinned. I could hardly move.

"I was wrong." He said keeping a firm hold of my wrists. "I should have called Dad. I was really trying to look out for your feelings. It was never about my hatred for Dad. I never called him when Dean was in the hospital because I was too consumed on finding a way to help him." I sighed a bit.

"I should have told you about the demon." Sam let go of the grip he had on my wrists. He rolled off me and sat down. I sat up next to him. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Me too." I nodded accepting his apology. Sam and I completely understood where each other's heads were.

"If you two are done, we have to go. I just got some coordinates from Dad." Dean showed us the screen of his phone. He started to walk to the Impala. Sam jumped to his feet and held out his hand to help me up. I accepted. "You better wipe off that dirt before stepping foot in my car." Dean yelled from the driver's side of the car. I looked down seeing that I was completely covered in dirt and blood, as was Sam.

"Come on you can tell me about the demon during the ride." Sam said brushing some dirt off my shoulder.

I didn't tell Sam about the demon right away. Truth be told I didn't want to recite everything the demon had told me. I thought about leaving the parts about my mother out of it and just telling him about what the demon said about him.

"So start from the beginning." Sam commanded, turning in the passenger seat so he could make eye contact. We were only half way to Utah, which is where Dad wanted us to go. I took a few deeps breaths before beginning. I was good until I got to the part of my mother. Dean didn't even know of this part. I clenched my eyes blocking my tears from falling out.

"He told me my mother was some whore that Dad hired." My voice wavered. I noticed Dean shift in his seat a little. "But he was lying right?" I looked to Dean and Sam for some reassurance.

"I don't know. I was only four when you were born." Sam said. I looked to Dean. He closed his eyes and shook his head as to say, 'I knew this day would come sooner or later.'

"Dad was out on a hunt. I was taking care of Sam as usual. It was late. There was this knock at the door. I wasn't supposed to answer it but I didn't anyways." He sighed before continuing. "She just handed this basket to me. You were in it with some letter pinned to you. You couldn't have been more then a couple of days old." I didn't notice the tears I had falling down my cheeks until Sam handed me some tissues.

"Did she say anything to you?" I choked out.

"No, nothing. She just handed you to me and walked away" Dean answered.

"Did Dad want to keep me?"

"Of course he did. He stepped into Dad mode the instant he looked at you." Dean tried to assure me.

"So I'm not just some responsibility to him?" Dean looked at me confused for a second.

"Of course not. Dad loves you Aidan. Trust me on that." I nodded my head.

"So is that all the demon told you?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, then he decided to throw me to the floor." I ran my hand down my chest. All those wounds had been stirred up again thanks to my fight with Sam.

"I can't believe some demon, that we have never heard of wants me." Sam turned in his seat and stared out the window.

"We will figure it out Sam." Dean's voice was short and curt.

The rest of the ride was silent. Particularly because Dean was sleeping in the passenger seat and because Sam and I didn't know what to say to each other.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"A little sore." I stretched out my back a bit. "You?" I could see that his face was beginning to swell a bit.

"Same."

"Sorry that I hit you in the face." I looked down at my bruised knuckles.

"Let's just put it behind us."

"What? No sorry I tackled your ass to the ground. That really hurt you know." Sam was ready to argue until he saw me smile.

"We cool?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah until you piss me off again." Sam laughed nodding in agreement.

We finally arrived to Utah and checked into a motel room. It was around 11pm.

"I'm fricken exhausted." I was ready to fall face first into the nearest bed but Dean grabbed the back of my shirt before I had the chance.

"If your sharing a bed with me you're going to wash up first." He said shoving my bag into my arms and pointing to the bathroom. I looked at the dried mud and blood that I had on me.

"Fine." I huffed heading toward the bathroom. This bathroom surprised me. There were no cockroaches that Sam or Dean needed to clean out first, it didn't take ten minutes for the hot water to come on and it looked like they actually cleaned after every person who rented out the room. It took about a half hour for me to wash everything off me. After drying off I rummaged threw my bag for something to wear. I settled on a pair of gray sweatpants and one of Dean's old AC/DC shirt that I had borrowed/stolen from him. I started to brush the tangles out of my hair. I couldn't help but wonder if I got my red hair from my mother. And my eyes, I have been told many times that I had the most piercing green eyes that anyone had ever seen. I shook the thoughts out of my head and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail.

"That's my shirt." Dean said when I emerged from the bathroom.

"No it's not." I said throwing my dirty clothes next to my bag. I would need to wash those tomorrow.

"No it totally is. I have been looking for that."

"No you haven't because it's not yours." I walked over to Sam to see what he was doing.

"Hey, see what you can find because I'm not finding anything that sounds relatively close to something we should check out." Sam got up from the table he was sitting at and went to the bathroom to shower. I was fricken exhausted. I didn't want to do any researching but I knew we none of would get any sleep unless we knew why Dad sent us here.

"If that's not my shirt then why is it so big on you?" Dean asked over the TV.

"Your excessive babbling is distracting me." I said not looking up from my computer screen. I smirked when Dean said nothing.

"What did you find?" Sam asked when he came out of the bathroom. I cringed slightly at the sight of all the bruises that I left on his body. Mine looked about the same.

"Absolutely nothing." Sam came over and looked over my shoulder.

"That's shocking." He said sarcastically when I saw the game of solitaire I was playing.

"Dude put a shirt on if your going to be that close to me." I went back to my game. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled on dark blue T-shirt. "There's nothing here. I don't why Dad sent us here." I leaned back in my chair watching my cards dance around after I won the game.

"There must be something, otherwise Dad would have never sent us. You just need to dig deeper." Dean said flipping through some of the channels on the TV.

"Then you start looking because we didn't find anything." My tone was a bit bitterer then I had intended but it was nearly midnight and I was exhausted so my patience was a bit stretched.

"Maybe I will." Dean stood up and walked over to me. He pulled me out of the chair and started to do his own researching. A knock at the door startled all three of us. It was after midnight. Who would be coming to our door now? Dean jumped up to answer it.

"Dad." Dean said.

"Very funny Dean. Shut the door your letting all the bugs in." I said completely consumed by the old movie I was watching.

"Hello Aidan Rose." Dad's strong voice filled the room. I nearly fell off the bed.

"Dad." I choked out trying to cry at the sight of him. Sam and Dean shared the same expression of relief and shock. Dean shut the door behind him. Dad started to look around the room.

"Why are there no salt lines around the windows and doors?" He asked. We all looked at each other waiting for the other one to respond.

"It's good to see you Dad." I said ignoring his question.

"It's good to see you too baby girl. " Dad engulfed me into a tight hug. I winced in pain but accepted the big hug from him. Dad and Dean then shared a similar hug. Dad and Sam looked at each other.

"It's been a long time Sammy." Dad said.

"Too long." Sam said with tears in his eyes. They walked to each other and hugged. Dad stepped back and looked between Sam and I.

"What happened to the two of you?" Dad voice was a tad on the angry side. Sam and I gave each other a sideways glance. Dad gave us an expectant look. I knew that look; I couldn't lie to that look.

"Sam and I had a bit of a misunderstanding." I answered as vaguely as I could.

"A little misunderstanding?" Dad repeated. He was definitely in Dad mode now.

"Yes sir." I said with my hands tucked deeply into the pockets of my sweatpants.

"You two are still fighting with each other?" Dad said a little disappointed.

"Were a lot better then we were." I tried to explain.

"Looks like it." Dad sighed and turned to Dean. "You just let them fight with each other like this." Dean looked to the floor.

"It's not Dean's fault." Sam said coming to Dean's defense. "I started it."

"Well it looks like we all have a lot of explaining to do." Dad sat down at the table waiting for one of us to begin.

A/N: There you have it, Papa Winchester! I love John so I will try and not paint him in a bad light. I think this story is coming to an end soon but not so soon if you get my drift. Sad I know but have no fear I have great ideas for this story. Next Chapter: The Winchester siblings explain everything to their Dad and Papa Winchester gives an explanation on why he is there and more juicy goodness. REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

Yelling, there would be a lot of yelling. First Dad would yell at Sam for not calling him when I was in the hospital. Then Sam would yell at Dad by saying something along the lines of if he would of called back with Dean then maybe he would have called. Dad would then yell at Dean for not calling even though Sam said he did. Dean wouldn't yell at Dad but Sam would cut in picking some fight with Dad. Dean would then yell at Sam for yelling at Dad. Then I would yell for all of them to just shut up. That was a pretty accurate explanation on what happened. Although Dean did yell at Dad just a little. Shocking I know!

"I want to know every little detail on what happened with you and that demon." Dad demanded looking me square in the eye. I groaned seeing that it was nearly 1am and all I wanted was sleep. Was that such a terrible thing? "Do not groan at me Aidan. I need to know everything that happened. Everything thing he said. Don't you dare leave anything out." Dad scolded. Dean motioned for me to start. I began to fidget on the bed. I didn't want to go over this again. Without thinking I just started to ramble the story. Every little detail just has Dad requested. I noticed his expression change when I talked about my mother. He almost became uncomfortable. As if he never wanted me to know that part of my life.

"Then he just left, disappeared is more like it." I finished. I surprised myself by not crying once. Though it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. I could never bring myself to cry around Dad. It was like I needed to prove that I was as tough or as brave as my him and my brothers. Dad stood up from the table he was sitting at and began to pace the room.

"I can't believe it." He mumbled running a hand over his hair.

"What is it?" Dean asked watching him pace.

"That demon you're sure he had yellow eyes?" Dad asked.

"Positive. It's kind of sketched in my memory." I tapped at my temple.

"Why would he talk to you?" Dad said to himself. I noticed that Dad and Sam did the same thing when they were trying to concentrate. Both bit at their thumb.

"Maybe he found me sexy." I joked. Both Sam and Dean shot me a, why would you say that, look.

"No, that's not it." Dad said continuing to pace the room. He obviously didn't comprehend what I just said.

"Dad what's going on?" Sam asked losing his patience with Dad.

"I think that demon was the same demon that killed your Mom and Jess." That statement knocked the wind out of all of us. "I knew it. I just knew it when Dean called. That's why I sent you down here." I saw instant anger flood Sam's eyes.

"You come to see us because Aidan talked to Mom and Jess' killer but you won't come see us when one of your kids are in the hospital!" He yelled.

"Sammy don't" I placed a hand on his arm.

"Sam, this demon is a scary son of a bitch. It knows I'm going to kill it. It's after me. I have to be careful." Dad had this way of yelling at you, without actually yelling.

"Do you have any idea how to kill it?" Sam asked his tone a lot softer then before.

"I think so." Dad nodded. Sam sat down next to me on the bed.

"So how do we do it?" Dean asked from the opposite bed.

"There's this gun. A colt. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun—a special gun. He made it for a hunter—a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. They say this gun can kill anything." Dad explained.

"Anything? Like anything supernatural? Like a demon, _the _demon?" I asked making sure that I was understanding this correctly. Dad nodded.

"So do you have this gun?" Dean asked looking around the room as if Dad brought it in with him.

"No but I have a pretty good idea where it is." Dad said, finally sitting down next to Dean on the bed. Dad explained about this guy named Elkins who might have the gun.

"Alright so we go to Colorado, hit up this Elkins guy, sweet talk him into giving us the colt, find the demon and smoke the son of a bitch." I said moving so I could lean against the headboard of the bed.

"It's not that simple." Dad shook his head.

"Of course it's not." Sam mumbled. I gently kicked him in the back to silence him. Dad heard him but decided to ignore him.

"Dad I can be a real sweet talker and when I pout, well you know." I mentally slapped myself on the back ignoring the stares I was getting from my brothers.

"Sorry baby girl, Elkins is a hardcore player. Your piercing greens and pout isn't going to work on him like it does on Dean." Dad smiled jabbing his thumb in Dean's direction.

"So how do we get the gun?" Dean asked still scowling from Dad's previous comment.

"Aidan is right about one thing, we do need to go to Colorado." Dad trailed off a little.

"Your talking about stealing it aren't you?" Sam asked. I couldn't tell if he was thrilled or angered by the idea. Dad just nodded his head.

"When do we leave?" Dean asked.

"The morning." Dad got up from the bed. "Get some sleep we leave at dawn." Dad left the room. We all sat in silence for a good five minutes comprehending what had just happened.

"I can't believe he is going to steal that gun." Sam said, always being the first to break the silence.

"I think it's a great idea." I said getting under the covers.

"You would." He said getting up from the bed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's just get some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow." Dean said breaking up any bickering match that could have started.

"Finally." I sunk deeper in the bed almost falling asleep instantly. Today had been a long ass day.

I woke up to my covers being yanked off me. The cold instantly hit any bare skin that might be showing.

"What the hell." I grumbled burying my face into the pillow.

"Time to get up. Let's go." Dean said hitting my foot as he walked by the bed.

"Five more minutes." I made myself more comfortable.

"Nope." Dean grabbed me by the ankles and threw my ass to the floor.

"I hate when you do that." I whined rubbing my butt.

"If you just would have gotten up in the first place." Dean said packing his bag. I scowled, picking up my bag to get ready. By time I showered and got dressed, Sam was back with breakfast and coffee and Dad was waiting for us outside.

"Aidan you're riding with me." Dad said getting inside his truck.

"Why?" I argued, taking a big gulp out of my coffee.

"Because I said so." I cocked an eyebrow at the response and grudgingly walked over to the truck.

Things were silent between Dad and I for a while. I knew that Dad didn't know what to say to me anymore. It had been that way since he realized that I was becoming a woman.

"So how are things with you?" Dad asked looking at me.

"Fine. How are things with you?" My tone was more sarcastic than I had wished.

"There's no need to be sarcastic Aidan Rose." Oh the middle name. Dad was serious.

"Things are seriously fine." I looked out the side view mirror to see the Impala following. "All three of us have found our rhythm with each other."

"Really?" Dad sounded apprehensive about that. I knew he was talking about Sam and I.

"Sam and I have our moments but were good." I said fiddling with my empty coffee cup. Silence filled the car again.

"You have really grown into a beautiful girl." Dad took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks." I said.

"Dean and Sam watch out for you right?" Oh no! I could clearly see where this conversation was going.

"They sure do." I replied shifting slightly.

"I'm sure the boys notice how beautiful you are." Dad said. Yup here it comes!

"I'm sure they do." I looked around the truck for a place to put my cup.

"Any boyfriends?" Dad asked looking out his side window.

"I don't do boyfriends." I saw Dad cringed slightly. I smirked when I realized what he was thinking. Dad's jaw twitched while he thought on how to ask his next question. I decided to put him out of his misery. "Dad trust me when I say that there is no boy getting anywhere with me with Dean and Sammy around." Relief fell upon his face.

"Good. That's good." My phone vibrated from my pocket, indicating that I had a text message. I pulled it out. It was from Dean.

_How's it going with Dad? _I turned around to see that Dean was driving and it looked like Sam was yelling at him. Probably from texting while driving.

_Fine. I just got asked if I was having sex. _I replied. I stayed turned to around to see Dean pick up his phone. The look on his face was priceless.

_You said no right? _I laughed while I replied to him. He was going to kill me.

_Hell no! I told him I was it having anytime I could. It's the truth anyways. _The Impala swerved off the road a little, kicking up some dirt and gravel from the side of the road.

"Stop messing with your brother." Dad scolded. I laughed turning around in my seat.

_Just kidding, Loser. _

We pulled up to Elkin's place a few hours later. The place had an eerie essence to me. We all piled out of out vehicles.

"You almost got me killed back there." Dean said giving me a light shove in the shoulder.

"You just don't know how to handle your car." I replied looking the place over. Dad had already walked in to it to make sure Elkins wasn't home. The look on his face when he came back out told me something wasn't right.

"Elkins is dead and the colt is gone."

A/N: Please ignore any serious grammar mistakes in this chapter. I haven't slept in over a week but I want to get this out to you. Next Chapter: Kind of deals with the episode of Dead Man's Blood because there is a lot of moments in there that I want a sister's perspective on. REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

A/N: First I just want to say how stoked I am that is allowing us to put icons in our profiles!! If you haven't checked mine out yet you should. I think some of you will enjoy it. Next I want to say how thrilled I was to see that almost every review I got from my last chapter talked about the text conversation between Dean and Aidan. It was also one of my favorite parts!

"Dead? Was it a natural death?" I asked looking up at the house. Dad hung his head and shook his head. Of course it wasn't natural. Nothing was natural with us.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Were going in and continue to search the house. I got this off scratches on the floor. Aidan you're going to go check it out." Dad handed me a piece of paper with three letters and six digits. It was a location and a combination.

"Alone?" I asked making sure that I wasn't misunderstanding Dad. Before he disappeared he never let me do anything alone. Dad nodded. I turned to Dean and held out my hand. He rolled his eyes and reached into his pockets.

"Be careful with her." He said dropping the keys to the Impala in my hands.

"You're the one that can't drive." I said turning to Dad for further instructions.

"Stay there when you're done. We will meet up with you." I nodded and got into the car.

It wasn't hard finding the location. I did the combination and opened the box. It was empty except for a letter. I looked around before pulling the letter out. It was addressed to J.W. I wondered if it stood for, John Winchester. I got back into the car and waited like Dad had instructed. I locked all the doors. It was habit now, since the time I had dealt with Blake Swanson's ghost. I flipped the letter in my hands a couple of times wondering if Dad would notice if I opened it. I knew he would notice, this was Dad we were talking about. I reached back in the backseat and pulled out my flashlight. I held up the letter and shined my flashlight on it. I made out some words like dead and gun but nothing that really made sense. A knocking at the window startled me. I held my hands over my chest and turned to see Dean peering in the window. I unlocked the doors and moved over to the passenger seat. Dean got into the front and Sam and Dad got into the back.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me." I said, my heart still pounding.

"What do you got?" Dad asked. I handed the letter back to him.

"What did you guys find out?" I questioned looking at each of them. Dean shook his head and laughed a little. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What we do know is that whatever killed Elkins took the gun." Dad answered vaguely for me.

"Do we know what killed him?" I was still confused by Dean's random outburst.

"Vampires." Sam said. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Like Dracula, I'm going to suck your blood vampires?" Dad gave me a warning look before going back to his letter. "I thought they only existed in the movies."

"Apparently not." Dean said.

"Apparently." I mumbled.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought that Elkins and the other wiped them out." Dad paused for a moment before continuing. "I was wrong." That must have been hard for Dad to admit that he was wrong.

"What do we know about vampires? There is a lot of lore about them." Sam asked. Dad stuffed the letter from Elkins into his jacket.

"Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust—that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late." Dad explained.

"Well, that's extremely comforting." I said sarcastically.

"I totally agree." Dean said giving me a high five.

"Can you two be a bigger smartass about this?" Dad scolded.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled looking down sheepishly. I just tried not to laugh.

"We have to pick up their trail. Follow me." Dad got out of the car leaving us all confused.

We ended up getting a motel room. Dad said it would take patience to pick up their trail. Dean, Sam and I decided to get some sleep. I was woke up by Dad slapping my foot. So that's where Dean gets it.

"A couple called 911. It's the vampires we have to go." Dad started to pick up whatever he would need.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Just follow me." Dad left the room.

"Vampires, gets funnier every time I hear it." Dean mumbled to me. I smiled and walked out of the room with him.

We drove separately to the area where the 911 call came from. This time I got to ride with Sam and Dean, avoiding any more awkward sex talks from Dad. When we got to the spot Dad insisted that he talked to the cops alone. I sat on the Impala's hood next to Sam who was leaning against it.

"I don't see why we couldn't go with him." Sam complained. I rolled my eyes and head toward him.

"Sam, stop it." I warned.

"Don't tell me it's already starting." Dean said

"What?" Sam asked playing dumb. I rolled my eyes again as Dad walked back toward us.

"What'd you find out?" I asked when he walked up to his. Dad looked at me disapproving and shook his head before answering.

"It was them, all right. Looks like they're heading' west. We're going to have to double back to get around that detour." Dad explained.

"How do you know?" Sam asked. He was a hypocrite always calling me difficult.

"Sam." I snapped at him.

"I just want to be sure were going in the right direction." He said throwing his arms in the air.

"We are." Dad was beginning to lose his patience with him. Dean stood back watching everything happen.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" I snapped again. Dad reached into his pocket and pulled out a tooth.

"It's a fang." Dean said taking the tooth from Dad.

"Not a fang-teeth. The second set descends when they attack." Dad corrected then turned to Sam. "Anymore questions." Sam stayed silent. Good choice. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losing' daylight." Dad started to walk to his truck.

"Sounds great." I hopped off the car.

"Hey Dean, why do you let your sister sit on your car. She's going to scuff it up. You should get it touched up before it gets rust too. I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." Dean and I shared the same shocked/offended expression while Sam just stood there and laughed about it.

I used Sam's laptop to see what other information I could find on vampires. Just for giggles I looked up what _Google Images_ had for vampire pictures.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked from the passenger seat. I brought up a web page that I had been looking at.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks. I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." I closed the computer and leaned forward between them.

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks."

"Sam seriously you need to stop that. We have been looking for Dad for a year. Now you want to start fights with him any chance you get. It's not fair to us." I leaned back into the seat pointing to Dean and myself.

"No! You want to know what's not fair? It's just the way he treats us like we're children. He barks orders at us he expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal. Maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything we have been through. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling' into line and letting' him run the whole show?" Sam yelled.

"You done bitching?" I asked completely annoyed with him at his point. Sam rolled his eyes at me. "You know how Dad works Sammy. He does what he does because he thinks he is keeping us safe that way."

"And if us falling in line is that it takes then so be it." Dean said looking out the window. We all fell silent. There was a lot of tension in the car which driving me insane. Thankfully Dean's cell phone broke the silence. I could tell it was Dad from the way he spoke.

"Pull off on at the next exit. Dad thinks we got the vampires trail." Dean said as he closed his phone.

"How?" I was ready to give Sam another punch in the face.

"He didn't say." Dean answered. Sam suddenly stepped on the gas, passing Dad's truck. I clenched the seat in front of me as Sam cut Dad off. Sam pulled over, as did Dad. I was never riding in a car with Sam driving ever again! All of us got out of our cars. Dean met me at the back of the Impala.

"Here we go." He mumbled. He had been waiting for a Dad/Sam fight for a while now.

"What the hell was that!" Dad was seriously pissed. I leaned against the car not wanting to be involved in this.

"We need to talk." Sam yelled.

"About what?" Dad asked stepping up to Sam.

"Everything! Where the hell are we going Dad?" Dean leaned next to me at the car and let out a long sigh. I gave a nod, telling him that I understood.

"Get in the car." Dad gave Sam a shove backwards. I waited to see if Dean would intervene soon. He made no sign of moving right away.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam took a step toward Dad. Sam was angry. I wasn't really sure about what though. Dad had told us about the gun, Elkins, and what he knew about the vampires. What more did he want? I figured that Sam just wanted to fight with him for old time sakes.

"Come on Sam. We can ask as many questions as you want after we kill the vampires." I yelled from the car.

"Your sister's right. Now get back in the car." Dad started to walk toward the truck.

"That's just like you, take her side." I sneered at Sam's immature response. Dad slowly turned around, furious. Dean took that has his cue to step in.

"This is not about sides Sam. Now get in the car." Dad pointed to the car for effect.

"I said no!" Sam yelled.

"All right, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." Dean started to push Sam back toward the car. I started to get in until Sam decided to mumble,

"This is why I left in the first place." I knew that would set Dad off.

"What did you say?" Dad grumbled through clenched teeth.

"You heard me!" Sam spun around to stare down Dad.

"Yeah. _You_ left. Your brother, sister, and me, we needed you. _You _walked away, Sam, _you _walked away!" Dad grabbed onto Sam's shirt. Dean tried to step between the two men.

"Stop it both of you!" He tried to yell to them. His yells fell on deaf ears.

"You were the one who said don't come back, Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Sam shouted. I shook my head and looked to the ground. I waited for a punch. Oh wait that would have been from me. Dad would never hit one of his kids and Sam would be too afraid to hit Dad.

"All right, stop it, stop it—stop it, that's enough!" Dean finally pulled them apart, then turned to Dad. "That means you too." Dad and Sam got back into the cars slamming their doors shut angrily. I looked at Dean exasperated. He shared the same look with me.

"Terrific." We said at the same time and got back in the car.

The next morning the four of us waited behind a bush that sat in front of building where Dad thought the vampires might be. We saw one pull up as another stepped halfway out the building.

"Son of a bitch. There really not afraid of sunlight." Dean griped watching the two vampires.

"No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And, yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up." I scrunched up my nose. This was not going to be a cakewalk.

"So what's the plan?" I asked staring hard at the building.

"Were definitely not walking right in." Dean said stepping back from the bush.

"Actually that is the plan." I made a face of disgust. I did not like the sound of that. It was going to be a bitch to walk around that place without disturbing them. We headed back to the car to prepare before we went in.

"Dad, I got an extra machete if you need one." No he didn't. I turned to see what machete Dean was holding.

"Dude! That's my machete." I took it from Dean's hand and held it to my chest, claiming it.

"I got it covered anyways." Dad said holding up his own machete that looked a lot newer then mine.

"Woah Dad!" I said completely impressed. I ran over to get a better look at it. "Trade you."

Dad laughed throwing an arm around my neck. "No thanks baby girl."

"Everyone all set?" Dean asked looking around. He was itching to get in there and get the job done. We shared a determined look and started toward the vampire's nest. Dean and Sam went in through a window, while Dad and I went in through the front. We searched around, machetes ready just in case. We saw two sleeping on a bed together. Next to them was a leather case with the colt. Dad and both froze when they rolled over but didn't wake.

"Stay here." Dad instructed as he started to make his way down the stairs toward the bedroom. By time Dad reached the gun, we heard a horrifying scream echo through out the building.

"Get out of here!" Dad yelled. I hesitated before running. I met Dean and Sam in the woods.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked looking behind me. I turned to see he wasn't behind me like I thought he was.

"I don't know." I stammered.

"Dad?" Dean called out. There was no response. "Dad!" He called again. We finally see Dad come running through the woods. Whew! Relief. Dean would have skinned me if Dad were killed on my watch.

"They wont follow. They will wait until tonight. Once a vampire has your scent it's for life." Well at least I smelled good.

'What do we do now." Dean was more terrified then he was letting on.

"Find the nearest funeral home." Dad said confidently. Dean, Sam and I shared a confused expression.

Dad, Sam and I went back to the motel room while Dean went to get some dead man's blood. Sam stood up and began to pace the room. Dad was sitting at the table doing some research and I was sitting on one of the beds, sketching in my journal.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help." He looked out the window.

"Sam, anyone ever tell you that patience in a virtue and a hell of a lot less annoying." I said not glancing up from my drawing.

"Dean's got it." I peered over my notebook when Dad went silent. "Sammy."

Sam stopped pacing and looked at Dad. "Yeah?"

"I don't think I ever told you this, but…. the day you were born, you know what I did?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the question. I was as curious as Sam.

"No." Sam said sitting back down across from Dad.

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month, I'd put in another hundred dollars, until." Dad trailed off a bit. I knew exactly what that until meant. Sam did too. "Anyway, my point is, Sam, that…. this is never the life that I wanted for you." Dad continued.

"Did I get a college fund?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer but I thought I would throw it out there for kicks.

"No." Dad answered quickly and turned his attention back to Sam. I shrugged and turned on my I-pod. I could make out bits and pieces of there conversation. I smiled slightly when I heard them share a laugh, a good laugh. Dean came in shortly after.

"There is a lot of protection for a bunch of dead guys." I got off the bed and walked to the table.

"Did you get it?" Dad asked. Dean smiled and pulled a brown paper bag out of his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a jar of blood. "You know what we got to do."

Dean pretended to have car trouble as the rest of us hid, waiting for our moment to attack. The lady vampire from the bed walked up to Dean. I got my arrow soaked with dead man's blood ready. My fingers twitched in anticipation to shoot. When I had an opening I shot. I hit the other guy square in the chest. We ran out of the bushes.

"Doesn't even sting." She taunted.

"Give it time sweetheart." Dad said.

"Dead man's blood." I taunted back. Her smile fell from her face as she fell into Dean's arms.

"Load her up. I will take care of this one." Dad instructed. Sam and I helped load her into Dad's truck. I shivered at the sound of Dad's machete going through that guy's neck.

We drove back to the woods. We built a fire. We learned that the vampire's name that we kidnapped was named Kate.

"Throw this in the fire." Dad tossed me a small bag. I put the back of my hand over my nose.

"What is this stuff?" I said trying my hardest not to gag.

"Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium—it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready." Dad explained walking over to Kate to check on her.

"Stuff stinks." Dean crumpled his nose in disgust.

"I'm pretty sure that is the point." I replied sarcastically. Dean gave me a light shove in the shoulder before walking away.

"Make sure you dust your clothes with those ashes. You will have a better chance of not being detected." I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. Damn it, these were my favorite jeans. I was never going to be able to wash that smell out of them.

"You sure they will come after her?" Sam asked looking at Kate.

Dad nodded. "They mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time."

"Probably about a half hour." Sam said.

The plan was for Dean, Sam and I to go back to the nest and to finish off the vampires while Dad drove Kate around trying to get the leader to pick up her scent. We snuck into the nest ready to attack. Dean immediately beheaded one of them. I instantly felt sick watching it happen. I started to back away, heading back to the front entrance.

"What are you doing? Get in there." Dean hissed. I tapped my fingers on the handle of my machete. These vampires looked too much like people to me. I just don't think I could do it.

"I can't." I whispered hoarsely.

Dean cocked his head at me surprised. "What do you mean? This is a job, a hunt. Get in here."

"I'm sorry." I walked out of the nest and leaned against the Impala trying to catch my breath. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath. I tried to swallow away the wave of nausea that was sitting like a brick in my stomach. Dean and Sam came out a short while later.

"Come on. We have to go find Dad." Dean didn't look at me; he just got into the car. I hesitated a little. "Come on or I will leave your ass." He protested. I sighed and got in.

We got to Dad just in time to see him get hit by the leader and then thrown into the door of his truck. He looked to be unconscious. We shot our arrows at them not really caring where we hit. I stayed back a little as Dean and Sam went in for the kill. The leader turned and hit Sam causing him to fall to the ground. Dean instantly got his machete ready to behead him. The leader picked Sam off the ground and began to choke him. Dean went to lunge at him.

"Don't I will break his neck!" He sneered. Dean gave in and dropped his machete. I snuck up behind him to hear Sam gasping for breath. I quickly place my machete over the leaders neck.

"Let him go." I hissed in his ear. I felt him swallow against the blade.

"You don't scare me." He laughed a little. I ran my machete to the left causing his blood to trickle down my hand.

"Let him go." I said with a slow and even tone. He threw Sam to the ground. I raised my blade from his neck. Without warning he spun around and grabbed me by the throat. I dropped my machete struggling for air while trying to pull his hand from my throat.

"You people—why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do." He cried, tightening his grip. I heard a gun shot, causing his grip to instantly loosen enough for me to escape. I fell to my knees taking in large gasps of air. Dean ran over to me and kneeled down in front of me. I fell into him, weak from the lack of oxygen. I saw that the leader was dead on the ground with a gunshot wound in his head and the rest of the vampires had scurried off.

We went back to the motel room for a good nights sleep after everything was all said and done. I was still a little surprised that Dad had used one of the bullets on that leader but he insisted that it was damn worth it.

"You three are all I got and it scared me to death to think that anything bad could happen to you." Dad said the next morning as we were packing our things.

"Were just stronger as a family." Dean said.

"That we are." Dad agreed.

A/N: I know this was pretty long. I just didn't want to stop. Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

A/N: Ok here's the deal. The next four chapters will deal with the episodes, Salvation, The Devils Trap, In My Time of Dying, and Everyone Loves a Clown. Each episode will be a chapter long since you all seem to love the long chapters. The last chapter will be completely original and will hopefully come as a surprise to all of you. Just for the sake of the story and my creative sanity let's just say that the whole Meg deal happened, with Sam meeting her on the side of the road and then later randomly in the bar. All that happened but John DID **NOT** show up. On with the story, enjoy!!

Unlike every other time we did not leave the motel room right after we finished the hunt. We decided to stick around for a bit. Why? I have no clue but that's what Dad said we were doing so that's what we did. No questions asked. In the time that we had been staying there we had covered the motel's wall with articles and photographs. The tables were covered in books and other information. The colt sat dead middle, never leaving our sight, you know just in case a demon or anything else tried to sneak in and take it. The testosterone level in the room was too much for me to take. I stepped out of the room to give Jenna a call. She had called me about a total of five times just to vent to me about her mom and school. I had yet to call her and tell her about finding Dad. She had made me promise to let her know if we ever found him.

"Hello?" Her voice was timid when she answered the phone.

"Hey girlie! How are things?"

"Aidan! Things are mild around here! What about you?" Her voice automatically went from timid to excited when she realized it was me calling.

"Things are, well how should I put it." I balanced my phone between my ear and shoulder as I retied my shoe.

"Just spit it out."

I laughed a little. "We found Dad. Well actually Dad came to us."

"What? When?" I had to pull my phone away from my ear to keep from going deaf.

"Couple of days ago. I would have called you sooner but we have been busy hunting vampires." I explained slouching in the bench I was sitting in. I gave a small wave to a lady that was walking by with her daughter.

"A logical reason." I just had to smile at some of the words that came out of this girl's mouth. "So how are things with your Dad back in the picture?"

I spent a half hour telling Jenna about the hunt and how things actually were with Dad back in the picture.

"And Dean has fallen back into being Daddy's little solider." I said dropping my voice and looking over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't coming.

"And you?" Jenna asked a little to carefully for my liking.

"Me? I have always been a little soldier whether it is Dad's or Dean's. Nothing new to me." I ran a hand through my hair. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Sam walking toward me. "Listen I have to go. I will talk to you soon." I shut my phone before she could respond.

"Pack up, were going to Salvation Iowa."

I decided to ride with Dad to Salvation. Dad and I actually had a decent talk about everything under the sun. We had just arrived in Salvation when Dad's cell went off.

"Answer that for me baby girl." Dad said motioning to his phone that sat in his cup holder.

"It's Caleb." I said looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Aidan?" Caleb sounded confused on the other line.

"That's me." I said trying to be cute. I knew that it would annoy Caleb.

"Your daddy there?" Caleb's tone was curt just like it always was when he talked to me. He didn't like me very much. He thought that I wasn't cut out for hunting.

"He's driving right now." I smirked when I heard the exasperation in his sigh. Dad snatched the phone from my hand.

"Yeah?" I saw Dad's face darken. "When?" His knuckles went white from gripping the steering wheel. "Son of a bitch." Dad mumbled pulling the truck over. I looked around confused. He got out of the truck angry, hitting it on the way by.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking at Dad concerned.

"Dammit." Dad swore with his fists clenched into tight balls.

"What is it?" Dean asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I was just as confused as he was.

"I just got a call from Caleb. Pastor Jim is dead."

"What? How?" I asked, tears already beginning to form in my eyes. Pastor Jim was like family to us. He and Dad may have had a falling out but he was always there for Dean, Sam and I when we needed him. He had helped us solve numerous of cases.

"Throat was slashed—he bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place." Dad put his hand over his eyes.

"Jim's not that careless." I said, defending his honor.

"I know. The demon knows were getting close." Dad ran his hand over the top of his head.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"Now we act like every second counts. There are two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week. Aidan you go with Sam." Dad started to go back to his truck before I could argue. He stopped before getting in.

"Dad? You OK?" I asked watching him grip the side of his truck.

"Yeah…. it's Jim. You know, I can't." Dad trailed off a bit. "This ends. Now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." He got into his truck and drove off leaving a trail of dust.

Sam and I went to the Salvation Medical center. We walked up the desk confidently. Dad and Dean always said it was about confidence.

"May I help you?" The young receptionist asked from behind her computer screen.

"I hope so." I said holding up my fake badge for her to see. She looked up a bit surprised.

"We just need to see your files on infants between the ages of three and seven months." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from correcting Sam. I don't know why he was making this difficult for us.

"Sure." She smiled flirtatiously at Sam. I snorted as she led us to a private room. She placed a armload of files in front of us. Sam and I split them up and started to copy down the information that was on the birth certificates.

"This would be a lot easier if you just told her we needed files for infants turning six months." I grumbled sorting through some of the files. Sam kicked my shin from under the table when the receptionist came back in with more files.

"That's all of them." She said putting them down slowly.

"Thank you." Sam said graciously.

"You know I can help you if you want." She said tracing her perfect manicured finger over a file.

"No thanks." I said quickly. She huffed a little walking out of the room. Sam and I finished with what we needed and left.

"You know I think you bruised my shin." I complained once we hit the outside.

"You'll get over it." Sam said looking at the information we had collected. I walked ahead of Sam a little.

"I think we should take those names and split up. It will go faster that way." I waited for Sam to respond but got nothing. "Is that all right with you?" I turned around. Sam was rubbing his temples and pain was clearly written across his face. I ran up to him. "Sam!" I took a hold of his face like I had seen Dean do many times. "Sam, don't do this to me." Sam took a firm grip of my shoulders. I winced in pain a little since I was still a little sore from our fight. I had experienced my share of Sam's visions but I never had to deal with them alone. Sam shook his head signaling that his vision was over for now. He took out his map and looked at it.

"Train." He said simply walking away from me.

"Oh Ok." I said confused struggling to keep up with him. "If you say so."

Sam led to the way to a house. He looked at it sadly. He looked up and down the street as if he was looking for someone. His eyes settled on a women pushing a baby carriage. He b-lined straight toward her, again leaving me baffled. I really wish he would tell me what's going on.

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?" Sam asked looking at the baby in the carriage. I looked at the baby. Was she reading my mind? Think happy thoughts.

"Yeah." The women replied proudly.

"Oh wow! Hi." Sam cooed over the baby. "I'm sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam, this my sister Aidan. We just moved in up the block." We both shook her hand.

"Monica. This is Rosie." Monica gestured to her baby.

"Hi Rosie!" Sam cooed again. What was it with Sam and Dean having a weak spot for kids?

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Monica said.

"Thanks." I smiled, looking down at Rosie who was looking at me intently.

"She really takes in the world huh?" I said not breaking my view from her.

"I know. I mean, she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you, and I swear, it's like she's reading your mind." I nodded in agreement.

"Have you lived here long?" Sam asked looking around a bit.

"My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born." Monica answered looking back at her house.

"How old is Rosie?" Sam asked.

"Six months today." Sam and I shared a stunned expression. "I know! Growing like a weed." Monica looked down at Rosie who giggled. I smiled half-heartily at her while Sam said goodbye to Monica. Sam suddenly grimaced and clutched his head in pain.

"Sammy! It's Ok! Sam!" Again I took a hold of his face as he gripped my shoulders and rubbed his temples. "Let's get back to the room." I said once his vision was over.

Sam took a seat at the table once we got back to the room. He started to massage his temples. I stood behind him rubbing absent-minded circles on his back. For some reason rubbing his back always had a way of calming him down after a vision. Dean and Dad watched him from the beds.

"A vision?" Dad asked skeptically.

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam answered putting his head into his hand.

"And you think it's going to happen to this woman you met because…" Dad asked looking at Sam.

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them." Sam explained.

"It started out as nightmares, and then he started having' them when he was awake." Dean said walking to the other side of the room.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Dad asked. He was obviously upset about it.

"We weren't sure what it meant." I said still rubbing Sam's back.

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone, and you call me." Dad scolded Dean and me. I looked at Dean stunned and a little upset.

"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Aidan called you when I was dying. Getting you on the phone—I've got a better chance of winning the lottery." Dean said walking over to Dad. We were all taken back at Dean's new tone toward him. Dad paused for a second.

"You're right. Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's going to go through the same hell that we went through." Sam ran a hand through his hair.

Dad shook his head, disagreeing. "No, they're not. No one is, ever again." For some reason I couldn't help but feel this wasn't going to be as easy as Dad was making it sound. Sam's phone ringing echoed through the small room. He reached over and answered it.

"Who is this?" Sam asked confused. I leaned over to hear the voice on the other end.

"Think real hard. It'll come to you." Wait. I have heard that voice before. I _know_ that voice.

"Meg." Sam whispered.

"Meg! Roadside Meg? The same Meg we pushed out a window?" I literally yelled. Sam stayed silent as he listened to what she had to say.

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop." Way to go Sam. Now is not really the time to be sarcastic. Sam ended up handing the phone to Dad. I gritted my teeth watching Dad talk to Meg. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. I clenched my eyes shut as Dad cried Caleb's name into the phone. I became instantly angry when Dad said he would give Meg the gun. Dad finally hung up the phone and turned to the three of us.

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked.

"That or she is possessed by one." Dad answered.

"Dad you can't just hand that gun over to Meg! That gun is all we have to kill this yellow-eyed son of a bitch! It's coming tonight!" I yelled at Dad.

"Just calm down and listen to me." Dad ordered. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

I let out a bitter laugh and rolled my head back. "What you going to do? Hand Meg a fake and pray to God she doesn't know the difference, because news flash, she will."

Dad was getting angry with me but was trying his hardest not to blow. "I just—I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"For Dean, Aidan and me." Sam said. Dad stayed quiet. "You want us to stay here…. and kill this demon by ourselves?" Nothing good could come from this. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to tonight and it wasn't going to be good.

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home. I want Aidan to get married." Dad turned away from us to hide his tears. "I just want this to end."

Dean ended up going to the antique store to pick up the fake. Sam and I waited with Dad at the end of the road. Sam helped Dad get his weapons ready. Dean finally pulled up in the Impala.

"Did you get it?" Dad asked anxiously. Dean pulled a wrapped gun from his coat pocket and handed it to Dad.

"Dad you know this is a trap right? This is why Meg wants you to come alone." I said saying the thing that has been on my mind for over an hour.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded—holy water, Mandaic amulets." Dad explained doing his mental checklist of items on the truck.

"What if it's not enough?" I asked.

"It will be now stop worrying." Dad walked over to him and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Hey Dad promise me something." Dean said looking at Dad.

"What?"

"This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed, all right? You're no good to us dead." Dad paused a little looking at each of us.

"Same goes for you." He said softly. Dad cleared his throat at stepped back away from me. "All right listen to me. This colt had bullets made special. There is only four left. Make every shot count." Dad pulled out the colt and handed it to Dean, who shoved it in his coat pocket.

"Yes sir." We said at the same time. Again Dad looked at all three of us but his time more sadly.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, and I'm not going to be in it. It's up to you kids now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?" We all nodded.

"We will see you soon Dad." Sam said with all the confidence in the world.

"I will see you later." Dad kissed the top of my head like he always did and got into his truck. We watched him drive off. That feeling instantly got stronger.

We parked across the street from Monica's house later that night. Dean and Sam talked about ways to get the family out of the house safely. I sat in the back biting my fingernails and shaking my foot. I was anxious, nervous even. This hunt was huge. This hunt could end everything and Dad wasn't here and I hated that. Wherever Dad was, was bad. He wasn't safe and I knew that. I just knew he wasn't coming back unharmed.

"You're shaking the whole car." Dean said reaching back and placing a hand on my moving leg.

"I wonder how Dad is doing." Sam said looking at Monica's house.

"Not good." I said biting my thumb nail and looking at the floor blankly.

"He's fine." Dean said sternly, reassuring all of us. We stayed silent for a long time. All of knew how heavy this hunt was.

"This is weird." Sam said.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"After all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real." I nodded in agreement.

"We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always." Dean said glancing back quickly.

"Dean, you and I both know this isn't like always. This is huge." I said leaning back.

"I know." He replied.

"I want to thank the both of you." Sam said a little uncomfortable. Dean and I shared a confused look.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. You've always had my back, you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you two. Especially lately with everything that has been happening. You both have been supportive. I just wanted to let you know, just in case."

"No! Don't do that." I scolded him.

"What?" He asked startled by my outburst.

"Don't say, _Just in case something' happens to you,_ I don't want to hear that freaking speech, man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody—except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?" Dean yelled, echoing my exact thoughts. Sam nodded and we continued to watch the house.

In our couple of hours of waiting we had tried calling Dad a few times. Every time it was no answer. That definitely didn't make me feel any better. Suddenly the radio started to get static. The wind began to blow, the lights began to flicker around us.

"It's coming." I whispered.

"Let's go." We piled out of the car and ran up to the house. Dean picked the lock. We entered the house to see Monica's husband coming running toward us with a baseball bat. Dean pinned him against the wall while I took the bat and threw it across the room.

"Get out of my house!" He yelled, a completely reasonable response in my option.

"Be quiet and listen to me. We're trying to help you, okay?" Dean tried to reason with him. No that wouldn't calm me down if I were in Mr. Holt's shoes.

"Charlie, is everything okay down there?" Monica yelled from upstairs.

"Monica! Get the baby!" Charlie yelled up his wife.

"No! Don't tell her that." I hissed at Charlie.

"You two go to that nursery!" Dean yelled struggling to keep Charlie against the wall.

"No leave her alone!" I heard Charlie cry as Sam and I ran up the stairs. We ran into the nursery as Monica was being raised to the ceiling. The demon turned and looked at us. His eyes were a fiery yellow eyes. Sam took out the colt and shot at him. It dissolved into black dust. When it disappeared, Monica fell to the floor.

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam asked me while running to help Monica off the floor.

"My baby!" She cries out.

"Aidan's got her." I ran over to Rosie's crib and pulled her out trying to grab her blankets at the same time to protect her from the cold. Just as I pull her from the crib it bursts into flames. We all run out of the nursery to meet Dean and Charlie outside. The windows explode sending glass and debris everywhere. I cover Rosie the best I can, to protect her.

"Get away from my family!" Charlie yells as we exited the house.

"Charlie, don't! They saved us." Monica took Rosie from my arms, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you."

Sam turned and looked up at the bedroom window. His eyes widen. I followed his gaze. The silhouette of the demon can be seen at the window.

"It's still in there." Sam starts to run back into the house. Dean and I step in front of him to stop him.

"Sammy no." I said trying to push him back. I must say when Sam gets worked up, he is pretty strong.

"Let me go! It's still in there!" Sam cried.

"Burning to the ground—its suicide!" Dean yelled at him.

"I don't care." Sam said, his eyes still fixated on the window.

I took his chin firmly in my hand and jerked his face toward mine. I made eye contact with him. "I do!" We let go of each other and looked back to the window. We see the demon one more time before it disappeared.

We made sure Monica and her family had a place to go before we went to the motel room. We were tired but to worked up to sleep. Dean tried calling Dad again while Sam and I sat on one of the beds.

"Something's wrong." Dean said hanging up the phone.

"You're telling me." I said looking at Sam, who was looking at the floor blankly.

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this." Sam said still sulking.

"Sam the only thing you would have ended was your life." Dean said.

"You don't know that." Sam replied shaking his head.

"I know that you're not saying that you would give up your life to kill this demon." I said standing up from the bed.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Sam said also getting up. I cocked my head at him, stunned.

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen—not as long as I'm around." Dean said looking Sam directly in the eye.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about." Sam argued.

"Sam, I want to waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dying' over." Dean argued back.

"If one of us has to die to kill that damn thing then I seriously hope we never kill that demon." I said plopping back down on the bed.

Sam turned to me angry. "What would you know about it?" That comment hit me like a sack of rocks. Out of everything Sam had said to me, that hurt the worst. I had been in this fight since day one of my life.

"Excuse me?" I asked evenly.

"This demon killed _my_ mother, _my_ girlfriend. What has it killed of yours?" I sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold my composure.

"You said yourself once….that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back." Dean interrupted. Sam suddenly turned around, grabbed Dean by his shirt and threw him against the wall. I sprang up from the bed and tried to pull them apart.

"Don't you say that! Don't you—not after all this, don't you say that!" Sam whimpered.

"Stop it. Let him go." I struggled my way between them. I turned to face Sam. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"It's all right." Dean put an arm around my chest and pulled me into him. "Sammy, look….the four of us—that's all we have. And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man." Sam, with tears in his eyes, stepped back from us. "Without you, Aidan, and Dad.." Dean trailed off as Sam turned away from us.

"Dad." Sam started. We all stayed silent for a moment. "He should have called by now. Try him again." Sam gestured to Dean's phone. Dean nodded and let go of me to pick up his phone and dialed Dad's number. He looked infuriated as he put the phone on speaker.

"You're never going to see your father again." I heard Meg's voice laugh through the phone.

A/N: Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

The next couple minutes after Dean hung up with Meg were a complete blur.

_You're never going to see your father again. _

God! Why couldn't I get those words out of my head? Oh maybe because that bitch is threatening to kill my father. If I get my hands on her, the things I will do.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now." I heard Dean say. I got up from my bed and started to pack my bag. Sam grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"I didn't mean it." He said looking at me apologetically.

I nodded. "I know. You were just worked up." I brushed past him to grab my jacket that was hanging off a chair.

Dean sped down the road with no destination in mind. All he knew was that we needed to get out of Salvation. Sam sulked in the passenger seat because Dean wouldn't let us stay and take the demon head on. I had a feeling that they would have an on going fight about this until we found Dad or the demon, or both.

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could've taken him." I rolled my eyes from the backseat at Sam.

"No Sam, we couldn't. Were not prepared." I said looking at the scenery fly by.

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we've just got to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun." Dean said ignoring the both of us.

I shook my head. "No I don't think so. Meg would have mentioned it." I leaned up between the two of them. "I hate to think the worst but…"

"No!" Dean interrupted.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job." Sam said.

Dean looked quickly between Sam and me. "You're thinking it too. You two are more alike then you want to believe." He said in disgust. "And screw the job Sam."

"I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going." Sam said. I saw Dean's jaw clench.

"Stop! Would you quit talking about him like he's dead already? Listen to me! Everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything!" Sam and I nodded in response.

"You both know that were going to need help." I said looking between the two of them.

"Yeah." Dean said, pushing harder on the accelerator.

We arrived at Bobby's in the morning. It looked about the same from the last time I saw it. The house was a bit run down and was surrounded by car parts that were scattered in the yard. Bobby's dog Rumfield was laying on an old blue pick up. I patted the dog's head quickly as we passed him. Bobby welcomed us with open arms and was more then willing to help us out. Sam immediately found a desk and started to look through different books. I decided to join him while Dean talked with Bobby. I looked around the desk. There was no extra chair and not enough room to stand behind Sam. So I did what any pain in the ass little sister would do, I sat down on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked when I climbed over him to sit.

"Looking at the book." I stated turning the page. Sam exhaled but didn't push me away. This book was like nothing I had ever seen. Sam and I looked at the different protective circles in complete awe.

"Bobby this book is amazing." I said when Dean and Bobby re-entered the room.

"The Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right." Bobby said all knowingly, walking over to look at it.

Sam flipped a few pages back. "And these protective circles—they really work?" He asked pointing to one in particular.

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one; they're trapped—powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel." I laughed at Bobby's example.

"The man knows his stuff." Dean said sucking up.

"That's why I suggested we come here." I mumbled pulling out another book to look at. Sam shifted a little under me. My guess was that his leg was beginning to fall asleep. I smirked when he moved some more.

"Ok you need to get off." Sam pushed me off him and stood up to walk around the desk.

"I'll tell you something else, too—this is some serious crap you kids stepped in." I looked up from the book.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked.

Bobby looked between the three of us. "Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops."

I hand a pretty good idea where he was going with this. "How many this year?"

"I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us—a lot more."

I ran a hand down my face leaning back a little.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked sitting on the edge of the desk. Bobby looked a little uneasy about telling us the answer.

"No, but I know it's something big. A storm's coming. And you kids, your daddy—you are smack in the middle of it." Bobby explained.

"Of course we are." I grumbled sarcastically. From outside I could hear Rumsfield bark hysterically.

"Something's wrong." Bobby said frantically, looking out the window. The front door was kicked open. We ran to it, to see Meg standing there.

"Most people usually wait to be invited in." I said glowering at her.

"No more crap!" She yelled throwing me into the nearby wall. I groan, sitting up a little to see Dean fly into the other wall. He stayed down much longer then I was comfortable with.

"I want the Colt, Sam—the real Colt. Right now." Meg demanded.

"You didn't even say please." I said standing up. Sam stepped in front of me before Meg could do anything to me.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam lied. Meg saw right threw it.

"Didn't I say, _No more crap?_ I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you; I'm a little under whelmed." Meg walked further into the house. The farther Meg walked the more we back away from her.

"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear." I gave a half shrug. Sam nudged me in the ribs, telling me to stay quiet.

"First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Meg continues.

"Actually we were counting on it." Dean said from behind her. She turned to look at him. He looked up, as did she. We had her trapped in one of those protective circles that Sam and I were looking at earlier. We quickly grabbed a chair and tied her to it.

"Watch her." Dean instructed to me as he went to talk to Bobby with Sam.

"Your pretty just like your mother." Meg taunted me. I ignored her, crossing my arms over my chest. "Daddy doesn't love you." She sang with a smirk dancing across her smug face. She was playing right into my fears. I hate that demons can do that.

"If I were you I would shut the hell up." I sneered.

"What? No sarcastic come back." Meg said. "Oh wait I get it. I'm getting into your head." She laughed a little. I gritted my teeth about ready to lung at her. Dean caught my arm and pulled me behind him and Sam.

"Where's our father Meg?" Dean asked.

"You didn't ask very nice." Meg said with a fake sweetness. I was getting a little fed up with her.

"Where's our father bitch." Dean asked again.

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don't." I could almost see the anger radiating off Dean. He was about to lose control at any second. Dean leaned in within inches of Meg's face.

"Hey, you think this is a friggin game? Where is he? What did you do to him?" Dean yells at her.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." My stomach tightened into millions of little knots. Meg threw all of us a wicked smile. Dean is seething with at this point. I let out a yelp when he backhanded Meg across the face. Dean had always been against hitting girls. That's where he drew the line. "That's kind of a turn on—you hitting a girl." Meg teases.

"Your no girl." Dean hissed at her.

"Dean." Bobby called out bringing Dean's attention back to us. He walked over to us.

"She's lying. He's not dead." Dean said mostly to himself then to anyone else.

"You got to be careful with her. You don't want to hurt her." Bobby said throwing a quick glance at Meg. I notice that she is shaking in her chair.

"Why?" Dean asked. All he wanted to do was get the information that he wanted to hear then kill her.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why. She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell?" Sam and Dean both look back at Meg who is still shaking.

"You're trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked looking once more at Meg then to me. His expression softened slightly when he looked at me. I could almost read his mind. That could be me.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Bobby confirmed.

"That's actually good news." Sam and I agree. "Go get Dad's journal." Dean ordered to me.

I went out to the Impala and grabbed Dad's journal from the glove department. I started to flip to the pages where Dad wrote some passages in Latin. I handed the journal to Sam when I re-entered the house. All three guys were glowering down at Meg, which was making me a little uneasy.

"Are you going to read me a story?" Meg asked playing cute. I leaned against the nearby wall watching the scene unfold in front of me. I unknowingly started to translate the Latin words in my head that Sam spilled out. I watched as Meg started to tremble in pain. If I didn't know any better I would almost feel bad for her, _almost_.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his kids one last time. That's when I slit his throat." Meg cried out through clenched teeth. Sam and I exchanged a nervous glance then looked to Dean who was within inches of Meg's face.

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God." I cringed slightly at his tone. Dean never used a tone like that, never. He had so many emotions running through him. I gestured to Sam to keep reading. I wanted to get this over with ASAP. Suddenly the pages of the book I left open earlier started to turn on their own. There was no breeze in the house. Sam hesitated before continuing to read. Meg continues to suffer. She screams again, shaking uncontrollably. I took this as an opportunity.

"Where is he Meg?" I asked her from my position from the wall. I slowly walk up to her.

"You Winchesters just won't take dead for an answer, will you?"

I kneel down to her level. "Where is he?" I say raising my voice.

"Dead!" She screams back in my face.

"No, he's not! He's not dead, he can't be!" Dean screams, throwing me completely off guard. Sam and I stare at him, confused. "What are you two looking at? Keep reading."

Sam sighed but kept reading. Meg's chair started to move across the room, her screams sending the lights into flickers.

"He will be!" She screams.

"Stop! What?" Sam stops reading and looked expectantly at Meg.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him." Meg is visibly sweaty at this point.

"She could be lying." I said, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

"I could be." Meg said.

"Sam keep reading." I tell him.

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City." I'm satisfied with this answer but Dean isn't.

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!" He asks/demands.

"And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?" Sam asks her.

"I don't know, I swear! That's everything. That's all I know." Meg is completely exhausted at this point. Tears streak her face and her breathing is heavy.

"Finish it." Dean orders Sam. Shocked expressions plays across, Sam, Bobby, and Meg's face.

"But we can still use her, to find out where the demon is." Sam protested.

"Sam get off it. Finding the goddamn demon isn't important right now. What's important is finding Dad. Now we already got that that information so finish it." I replied to Sam's protest. Sam looked to Dean for some sort of answer.

"Finish it." Dean said with more force.

Bobby walked over to us. "You guys are going to kill her."

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die." Bobby explained.

"Ok everyone listen to me. I know if I was possessed by some demon I would want it out of me." I said, making everyone stop and think.

"Reason enough for me." Dean said, taking my side. Sam reluctantly began to finish the exorcism. As Sam starts to get to the end of the reading, Meg's eyes turn to black. A moment later, she tilts her head up to the ceiling and lets out a long, loud scream. An enormous cloud of black smoke erupts from her mouth. All of us watch in awe. Dean protectively steps in front of me. When the demon has left her body, Meg's head falls forward. She is motionless and appears to be dead. A string of blood and saliva drips from her mouth. Suddenly, she begins to lift her head up slowly. Blood is running from her nose and mouth. I automatically run over to her and start to untie her from the chair.

"Help me get her down." I call from over my shoulder.

"Thank you." Meg whispers weakly.

"Hey, take it easy." The three of us gently place her on the floor while Bobby went to call 911 and to get some blanket and water. Meg explained to us how she had been possessed for a year and how she was awake for some of it. I couldn't imagine not having any control over your own body.

"Was it telling the truth about our dad?" Dean asked.

"Dean." I warn.

"We need to know." He replied.

"Yes. But it wants you to know…. that they want you to come for him." Bobby comes back with some water and blankets. I lift Meg's head up slightly to help get a better angle to drink.

"Where's the demon we're looking for?" Sam asks. I clench my fists, trying not blow. Sam's head was still at finding that demon. All Dean and I wanted to do was find Dad safe and sound.

"Not there but there are awful ones. Lots of them." Meg answers weakly. I wipe some sweat off her brows with the cuffs of my sleeves.

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" Dean asks.

"By the r-river. Sunrise."

"All right guys. Enough with the questions. It's taking too much out of her." I scold my brothers. I look back down at Meg to find her lying there motionless. Tears start to swell in my eyes. This girl had literally just died in our arms.

"You kids better get out of here before the paramedics get here." Bobby stammered, looking down at Meg. We all stand up. I wiped Meg's blood off on my shirt. This was one of my rattier shirts anyways.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Contrary to what you may believe, us Winchesters didn't invent lying to the cops." I reply sarcastically.

"Funny." Dean says dryly.

"Here take this. You might need it." Bobby hands Sam the book we were looking at earlier. We all thanked Bobby and hit the road.

Once we got to Jefferson City, Dean found a place to park by the river. He popped open the trunk and on instinct I grabbed my gun and started to get it ready.

"You two have been quiet." Sam states looking at the book that Bobby had given us.

"Just getting ready." Dean mumbles in a barely audibly tone.

"He's gonna be fine." Sam says confidently. When Dean says nothing, I peer over my gun to better the judge the mood. I watch carefully and a little confused as Sam wipes some dust off the trunk and begins to draw a diagram. I walk around the car to see what he was drawing. I smirk when Dean looks up his gun.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car?"

"It's called a devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Sam answers completely consumed in his drawing.

"What's the point? We don't have anything important in the trunk. Well nothing that we can't replace." I ask placing my gun in the waistband of my jeans.

"To protect the colt." Sam looked up from his second drawing. Dean and I look at each other.

"Were taking the colt with us." Dean said.

Sam shakes his head disagreeing. "We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon. We've got to use them on _the_ demon."

"Oh here we go." I grumble leaning against the Impala.

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get." Dean yells.

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun." Sam argues back. I looked at Sam completely stunned.

"Sam, since when do you care what Dad wants? You spent your entire life doing the opposite of what he wanted. So why now? Are you feeling guilty?" I taunted him. Sam glared at me. I waited for him to respond.

"_We_ want to kill this demon. You guys used to want that, too! Hell, you're the ones who came and got me at school! You're the ones who dragged me back into this! I'm just trying to finish it!" Sam yelled at Dean and me.

Dean and I take a minute to regain our composure after Sam's outburst.

"Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? Aidan and I going to be the ones to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge." Dean's says through clenched teeth.

"That's not true, Dean. I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage, and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't." Sam is almost pleading with Dean.

"Sam's right." I agree. Dean looks at me and sighs.

"Fine." He shows us both the gun and throws it into the trunk.

We walked to some trees that sat just off the river in silence. The tension between the three of us was driving me crazy. I said it before but I will say it again. I hated when there was tension between us.

"Hey I think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise." Dean said, staring off. I followed his gaze to an apartment building.

"Sunrise Apartments. Son of a bitch. Those demons are some smarty pants." Sam and Dean gave me a weird look. I shrugged at their response.

"If these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside." Dean continues. I watch people enter and exit the building.

"And they can attack us." Sam added.

"It's going to a bitch trying to find the people who are possessed. It's not like we can go in both guns blazing killing everyone is sight." I put a hand over my gun, mentally counting how many bullets I had.

"So we get everyone out of the building." Dean said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Have any ideas?" I asked giving him a sideways glance.

"Yup." Dean stood up. Sam and I followed. "Sam will pull the fire alarm. The city will respond in seven minutes. When the fire department gets here Aidan will distract the firemen while Sam and I borrow some uniforms. He and I will go in find Dad."

"What am I suppose to do when you guys go in?" I asked, pouting slightly that I couldn't go in.

"Lookout." Dean answered simply. I nodded, agreeing with him. What a good little solider I was.

After Sam pulled the alarm I waited for the fire department. People came flying out of the building with a mixture of panic and confusion. Everyone huddled about ten feet away from the building. I heard random whispers of,

_Did you smell smoke because I didn't?_

_Was there a gas leak or something? _

No don't worry people; there is just a demon or two keeping my father hostage. There is nothing to worry about. I waited for the perfect opportunity to make my move. I finally saw it and pounced.

"What's going on?" I asked invading a fireman's personal space. He tried to move around me but I grabbed on to him. "I need to know. You see I have a kitten and she's my only friend. Is there a fire?" I asked panicked.

"Miss you need to get back. Were still trying to figure out what's going on." He answered, pushing me back slightly. I knew that Sam and Dean were successful on their part so I back off the fireman and joined the crowd. I watched in anticipation as they entered the building unnoticed.

"This so nerve wrecking." An elderly woman said to me.

I looked down at her and frowned slightly. "You're telling me."

Just to be safe I study the group of people I was standing with. I used my keen sense of observation that was imbedded into me at an early age. I noticed a tall black man's eyes go black suddenly. He walked almost like a zombie toward the building. This wasn't good. I looked around; no one else seemed to notice. They were all too worried about what was going on in the building. Another fireman becomes possessed. They both enter the building. I separate myself from the crowd to call Dean.

"Hey we got Dad. Were on are way out." Dean answered.

"No you can't. Two demons are on there way in."

"Why didn't you stop them?" I could hear the panic in Dean's voice.

"Uh yeah. Two powerhouse demons, against me. Seems fair." The dial tone in my ear, told something was wrong. That the demon's had gotten to them. I shoved my phone back in my pocket, trying to form a plan. I contemplated running back to the Impala to grab the colt but ultimately decided against it. From the side of my eye I saw a window open. I ran over to it and saw Dean trying to help Dad through it. I helped him get Dad down then waited for Dean and Sam to come through. The four of us started to walk back to the car. I helped Dean carry Dad while Sam walked in front of us. Suddenly Sam in knocked to the ground by another demon. I could recognize those black eyes anywhere's now. He punched Sam over and over. Dean handed Dad off to me. I struggled to support his weight. Dean kicked the demon without much success. He ended up sending Dean flying into a windshield of a parked car. A gunshot makes me jump slightly. I see that the demon is lying dead on the ground and that Dean is holding the colt. Dean runs over to Sam and picks him off the ground.

"Come on we need to get out of here." He instructs as we continue our way to the car.

We drove for miles until we found a rundown building to hide out at. We let Dad rest in one of the empty rooms with a bed. I helped Sam line the window and doors with salt. Dean sat on a bed with a sad expression on his face.

"How is he?" Sam asked finishing the last window. His face was badly bruised and swollen. That demon had done some serious damage.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?" Dean looked up at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I'll survive. Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't think so. We really found a place out in the boonies." I said trying to calm Sam's fears.

"Yeah. Hey, uh…. Dean, you, um…. you saved my life back there." Sam stammered uncomfortably. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

Dean smirked slightly. "So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

Sam slumped his shoulders at the response. "Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

"Your welcome." Dean replied after a pause. We were all silent for a moment. We all got lost in our own thoughts. "Hey guys." Dean called out softly.

"Yeah." Sam and I answered.

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there." Dean looked down sadly at his hands. I sat down next to him.

"You didn't really have a choice." Sam said. I place a comforting hand on Dean's back.

"Yeah, I know. That's not what bothers me." I frowned slightly at him.

"What is it then?" I asked, slightly worried about his answer.

He sighed leaning back in my hand. "Killing that guy, killing Meg—I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you two or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it just…. it scares me sometimes."

I looped my arm threw Dean's and laid my head on his shoulder. "We appreciate it though." I said trying to make light of the situation. Although I meant what I said.

"I know." Dean laid his head on top of mine.

"It shouldn't. You did good." The sound of Dad's voice made us jump up.

"Your not mad?" Dean asked.

"For what?"

"For using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you—you watch out for this family. You always have." Dean and I share a confused looked.

"Thanks." All of a sudden the lights begin to flicker and the wind begins to blow. We all moved to the window.

"It found us. It's here." I could sense the oddness in Dad's voice. "Sam salt the windows and doors."

"We already did that." I said.

"Double check." Dad orders. Sam and I move out of the room to double check all the salt lines we drew.

Sam and I walked back into the room to see Dean pointing the colt at Dad.

"Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam asked, taking the words out of my head. I was to shocked to say anything.

"Your brother has lost his mind." Dad answers.

"He's not Dad." Dean said not moving the gun.

"What?" Sam asked looking between Dad and Dean.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." I can see Dean's hand shaking slightly.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy." Dad pleads.

"How do you know Dean?" Sam asks before he makes any moves.

"He's different." Dean answers vaguely.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me." Sam again looks between Dad and Dean.

"No." Sam walked over to Dean's side.

Dad turned to me. "Aidan Rose, my baby girl. Tell your brother to give me the gun." I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I knew something was off with Dad but I still found myself at a crossroads, stuck between my brother who would do anything in the world for me and my father. I remembered the promise Dean and I had made to each other when Sam left for college.

"I'm sorry." I whispered walking over to Dean.

"Fine if you're all so sure. Then kill me." Dad began to cry. He hangs his head in sadness. Dean, near tears, lowers the gun. "I thought so." He looks up. Possessed by the demon, Dad's eyes are a fiery yellow. Suddenly, Sam, Dean and I get pinned against the walls of the room by an invisible force. We can barely move. Dad walks over to the Colt and picks it up off the floor.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam hisses in pain.

"You found me." Dad or the demon, whoever shrugs carelessly.

"But the holy water?" Sam asked confused.

The demon laughs slightly. "You think something like that works on something like me?"

"I'm going to kill you." Sam threatens.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here." He places the gun on the table. "Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy" The demon teases Sam. Sam struggles but is unable to do anything.

"Stop. What do you want with us anyways?" I cried out. The demon walks over to me.

"Oh Aidan. I thought you and me already went over this. My plans for Sammy, don't you remember?"

"Just leave us alone." I said on the verge of tears.

"Sure, just for you _baby girl_." The demon enunciates my dad's nickname for me. He's being sarcastic. "Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this is worth the wait. Your dad? He's in here with me—trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's going to tear you apart. He's going to taste the iron in your blood."

"So today's the day huh? The day you kill us all to get to Sam." I say, my voice dangerously low.

"Maybe." The demon shrugs.

"Let him go." Dean finally speaks.

"You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He stops and moves closer to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Meg was your daughter?" I asked suddenly feeling sick.

"Yeah. The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"No fricken way." I mumble.

"What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your _family?" He smiles wickedly and turns to Dean. "Oh wait I did."

"I want to know why?" Sam asks. The demon turns and walks up to him.

"They got in the way." The demon states as if it's nothing.

"Of what?" Sam asks.

The demon sighs dramatically. "My plans for you, Sammy—you…. and all the children like you."

"Listen…. you mind just getting this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologue." I cringe at Dean's sarcastic tone.

"Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth." The demon is right up in Dean's face.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is…. they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam—he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you. Aidan-she's little miss independent. She can go on her own way at anytime and be just fine."

"You leave him alone. You hear me." I yell. The demon walks back over to me.

"It's really going to hurt me to kill you, you know that?" The demon traces a finger down my face. "You're such a pretty little thing. And this fight isn't even your fight. All Daddy had to do was keep it in his pants and you wouldn't even be here. You're just a little mistake of a random one-night stand with some hooker. I'll repeat myself. Daddy doesn't love you Aidan. Your just his responsibility." He whispered the last part in my ear. Tears well up in my eyes.

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted them." Dean said, trying to get the demon away from me. The demon says nothing. He just takes a step back and lowers his head. When he lifts it back up, Dean starts to bleed from the chest. He starts to scream in agony.

"Dean!" Sam and I cry out at the same time. I begin to struggle to get away from the wall. Blood starts to drip from his mouth

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleads. The bleeding only starts to get heavier.

"Stop it! Dean! Leave him alone." I'm full on crying at this point. Trying my hardest to release myself from this force. The bleeding finally stops and Dean become unconscious.

"Dean!" I scream. Dad finally returns to semi-normal and the force is released from us. Sam runs over to the table to grab the colt. I rush over to Dean to catch him before he collapses to the floor. I lay him gently to the floor, resting his head on my legs, which are tucked under me. His blood soaking through my jeans and T-shirt. Sam points the colt at Dad.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy." He taunts.

"I know." Sam shots Dad in the leg, and he falls to the floor, unconscious. Sam rushes over to Dean and me.

"Dean? Hey. Oh, God. You lost a lot of blood." Sam said, silently checking him over.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asks weakly.

"He's right here." Sam answers, still hovering over Dean.

"Go check on him." Sam rushes over to Dad to make sure he is all right per Dean's request.

"Dad?" Sam shakes Dad lightly.

Dad wakes up with a jolt. "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam hesitantly raises the gun and cocks it.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean cries. I shush him, running a gentle hand down the side of his face. My own tears running down my face.

"Sam do it!" Dad orders.

"Sam no." Dean cries out again.

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me!" Sam is clearly struggling with this decision. "Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, please don't do it." I plead with him, feeling Dean shake with pain.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…" Unexpectedly the demon erupts from Dad's mouth in a cloud of black smoke. When the demon has left his body, the smoke disappears through the floorboards of the room. Dad looks at Sam sadly, breathing heavily. All of us Winchesters are in tears at this point. Without a word Sam and I help Dean and Dad to the car. We had to get them to the hospital. We load Dad in the passenger seat. I sat in the back with Dean, resting against me. Sam sped off in the direction of the hospital.

"Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam tries to reassure everyone.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this—killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything." Dad holds his leg in pain. Sam looks through the rear view mirror at Dean and me.

"No sir not everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon once."

From the corner of my eye I see highlights heading straight toward us. Before I could scream I feel the crash that sent the Impala skidding off the road.

A/N: I had a hell of a time writing this chapter. Finally I finished it. Next chapter will be In My Time of Dying, which I have been dying to write. Get it? Dying? No? Well review anyways!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

I slightly remember the crash, then Sam calling out everyone's name to check to see if they were all right and me trying to call back to him. I faintly remember Sam talking to the driver of the 18-wheeler semi and threatening to kill him. I barely remember the paramedics coming and rushing around to make sure everyone was alive. I do remember fighting the paramedic when they tried to take Dean from the tight hold that I had on him. I wasn't going to leave his side until I knew he was all right, I just wasn't.

I woke up to the annoying, constant beep. I tried to sit up but pain went down my entire body. Panic overwhelmed me when I took a good look at my surroundings. I was in another hospital room alone. Different machines surrounded me and I had different needles sticking out of me. My breathing picked up and my heart began to pound threw my chest. I could feel a panic attack coming on. Sam walked threw my door and relief washed over his face as it did on mine.

"Thank God. Your finally fully awake. I'm going to go get a doctor." Sam turned to walk out the door.

"Sam wait!" I called after him. He turned back around. "Don't leave me Sammy." Sam walked over to my bedside and I immediately took his hand. "Please." I begged him.

"I will just be a minute." Sam patted down some hairs that were sticking up from the top of my head. I let go of Sam's hand and he left to get a doctor.

Sam came back a few minutes later with a doctor behind him. The doctor immediately checked my vitals while Sam waited by my side. When he saw that I was stable he started to remove some of the different needles.

"So far she looks good. I'm going to need to run some more tests to make sure everything is working the way it should. I will send a nurse in to get you." The doctor gave us a smile then left the room.

"How are Dad and Dean?" I asked when it's just Sam and myself.

Sam sits down on the edge of my bed. "Dad's awake and everything looks good with him."

"Good that's good. And Dean?" I frown at Sam's sad expression.

"Dean he…" Sam pauses to take a breath. "He's in a coma."

"Coma?" I choke out.

"Yeah the doctors are saying that he may not wake up. He sustained serious injury –- blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma there worried about. There are early signs of cerebral edema."

I let the information sink in for a minute before I said anything. I saw Sam studying me to see how I was taking the news. "He'll wake up." I replied confidently.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"It's Dean were talking about. He's a fighter. He knows that we need him as much as he needs us." A nurse walking in and taking me down to my tests interrupted me.

After about an hour and a half of different tests I was back to my room. Sam was waiting for me when I got back. He ensured me that he went and checked up on Dad and Dean while I was away. Now all we had to do was wait for test results.

"Want to hear a story?" Sam asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Sure." I answered. I need some distraction to get my mind off Dean's current condition.

"When you were a baby, I used to carry you around like some rag doll" I smiled weakly at the image. "Dad used to get so mad."

"Oh yeah." I laughed

"Yeah. He used to say things like." Sam paused so he could mimic Dad's voice. "Sammy put your sister down. She is not a toy."

"But you did it anyways." We turned at the sound of Dad's voice from the doorway. His arm was in a cast. "You were stubborn even at the age of four. You would always tell me that she was your dolly and that you needed to take care of her."

"That was before Sam got jealous of me." I joked. Sam gave me a slight eye roll and Dad laughed.

"How you feeling baby girl?"

"Sore but fine." I answered.

"Good." Dad walked farther in the room and sat down in one of the chairs next to Sam. He opened his wallet and handed a card to Sam. "Give them my insurance." Sam took the card and looked at the name.

"Elroy McGillicuddy?" I laughed at the name.

"And his three lovely children." Dad added. "So…what else did the doctor say about Dean?" My ears perked at the question.

Sam shook his head sadly. "Nothing. Look, since the doctors won't do anything…then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him." I cocked my head at Sam's response. That sounded like something Dean would say, not Sam.

"We'll look for someone." Dad agreed.

"Maybe we can find another faith healer or something along those lines." I suggested.

Dad shook his head. "Well, that was one in a million." I shared an annoyed expression with Sam.

"So what? What, do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" I saw anger fly threw Sam. I needed to defuse the situation before it got anymore heated.

"Sammy, Dad said we would find someone." I said.

"Where's the colt." Dad asked. I looked at Dad surprised and Sam just looked annoyed.

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?" I put a hand over my eyes and waited.

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us, too. That gun may be our only card." Dad said trying to use as much force in his voice without actually yelling.

I heard Sam sigh a little. "It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83." I peeked through my fingers. Did a potential fight just blow over?

"All right, you've got to clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside." Dad said. I thought of all the weapons we had in the trunk and how bad it would look if someone else found them.

"I already called Bobby. He's, like, an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place." Sam answered.

"All right, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt and you bring it back to me, and you watch out for hospital security." I narrowed my eyes a little. Why did he want the colt here with him? Why not just leave it at Bobby's with everything else?

Sam got up to leave but Dad stopped him and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Sam asked reading the paper. "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin?" Where had I heard those names before?

"It's for protection. Just have Bobby pick them up for me." Sam nodded and went to leave the room but stopped again.

"Hey Dad, you know the demon –- he said he had plans for me and children like me. Are you sure you have no idea what that means?"

Dad shook his head. "No I don't." When Sam left the room, Dad turned to me. "I'm going to go back to my room and get some rest. You rest up too." Dad kissed my forehead and left. Wait! Didn't he know my fear of being alone, especially in a hospital! The doctor came back and told me that my tests turned out great and that I was free to be released. Since I was over 18, I signed the papers. I changed into a pair of clothes that Sam brought me which consisted of a pair of jeans, T-shirt and his Stanford hoodie that I never gave back. I asked the doctors to show me to Dean's room. I hesitated before entering. I was deathly afraid of what I would find on the other end of the doorway.

I watched my brother's lifeless body. The only thing that was keeping him alive was the machines that he was hooked up to. The different tubes and wires that were coming out of him made me sick to my stomach. Sam was still out talking with Bobby and getting the supplies off Dad's list. Dad was in his room resting. He had stopped by Dean's room after he left mine to check up on him. He got up and left when he saw me enter. He knew that I needed my alone time with Dean. I pulled a chair up to Dean's bed. I would have crawled right in with him but I was afraid that I might hurt him. I took his hand into mine and laid my head next to his on the pillow. He still had that distinct smell to him. No gross hospital smells could over power that. I stayed silent not quite sure what to do. A nurse came in and smiled softly at me.

"Not sure what to do?" She asked. I gave a slight shrug. "Just talk." She put some more medicine in his IV and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"So the nurse says to just talk. Well you know me. I have never been good with words. I think it's a Winchester trait or something. Well for the exception of Sammy. He has always been different anyways." I laughed a little at my own joke but then got serious. "Dean if you can hear me, you need to listen to me. You can't die on me. You just can't. I don't think I tell you this enough but I need you. I just don't think I could do it without you. God knows you're the only one that can stop a Dad and Sam fight. Without you, they're going to kill each other. Guns will be fired. I swear."

I paused to wipe away tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Besides who's going to watch my back? You have been there for me my entire life. Hell you basically raised me. You know everything back me. You're the only one that can truly calm me down when I'm upset. You understand me, and vise versa. You're a fighter Dean. I know you can pull yourself out of this. I have faith in you."

I got up from chair to stand up. I leaned down and kissed Dean's forehead.

"Get better big brother. You understand me."

_I understand you, Aidan Rose. _

I spun around the room. Did I just hear, what I thought I just heard? No. I shook the thought from my head. It was just my imagination. My head was playing some cruel joke on me.

After I left Dean's room, I went to Dad's to find that Sam was back and looked less then happy.

"What's going on?" I asked timidly, sizing up the tension in the room.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked Dad.

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon; you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, and having some stupid macho showdown!" Sam yells. That's where I heard those names before. I read them in one of Bobby's book about summoning a demon.

"I have a plan Sam!" Dad yelled back. I rolled my eyes and sank into one of the chairs. I wasn't planning on stopping them. I was just going to sit here and watch them fight.

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean." I kind of wished I had some popcorn.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession!"

"It's funny, you know what, I thought this was your obsession, too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

"All right guys that's enough!" I tried to yell over them.

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would've killed you, too!" This fight was getting down right nasty. I jumped up from my chair and stepped between them.

"Just stop." I pushed Sam back a little.

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!" I turned around to face Dad.

"Dad, enough!"

"Go to hell." Sam hissed at him.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake!" Dad screamed at Sam. We all fell silent when the glass of water that sitting on the table fell over by itself. Several doctors run past Dad's room.

"Something's going on out there." Dad gestured for Sam and I to leave. We run out of the room and go down to Dean's. We stand in the doorway as the doctors and nurses try and find a pulse. My eyes fluttered over to the monitor that showed that Dean was flat lining.

"Don't you do it. Don't you do it Dean." I cry from the doorway. After what seems like eternity a steady beep fills the room. I let out a breath of relief. Sam and I head back out to the hallway.

"I have to talk to Dad." Sam whispers and goes back down to Dad's room. I follow him not knowing what else to do.

"What do you mean you felt something?" I hear Dad ask when I entered the room.

"I mean, it felt like…like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what. But do you think it's even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?"

"Yes." I answered surprising both men. "I heard him or thought I heard him earlier."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Sam asks.

"What? And interrupted your little fight from earlier. No thanks." Sam and Dad both look down a little ashamed.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sam gets up to leave the room.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"I got to pick something up. I'll be back." Sam turns and starts to walk away.

"I want to go with you." I start to follow.

"No you stay here." Sam stops me from going any further. I tilt my head a little, baffled on why Sam wouldn't let me come with him.

"Sam. I promise…I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay." Sam nods and leaves the room.

I left Dad's room a few minutes after Sam left. Dad mumbled something about needing some sleep or something. I took this as my opportunity to get a cup of coffee. I had been dying for one since I was released. I decided to go to the cafeteria because they tended to have better coffee then the ones from the machines. I decided to grab a sandwich while I was down there. It just hit me that I was starving. Dean's lifeless body kept haunting me. There had to be something we could do for him. Something that the doctors wouldn't know about. The only people I could think of calling was Bobby and Joshua since they were the friends of Dad's that were still alive. I knew that Sam had already talked to Bobby so I called Joshua. He told me that he would keep his ears and eyes open for something. After eating I walked back to Dean's room. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Sam sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly, trying not to laugh. Sam hushed me. I raised an eyebrow and walked slowly over to him. I stifled a laugh when I saw the Ouija board sitting on the floor.

"A reaper is after Dean." Sam answered not looking up at the board.

"No way." I said skeptical. I nearly pissed my pants when Sam's steady hands moved up to the YES on the board. "Holy shit." I mumbled.

"Holy shit is right." Sam leaned back a little running a hand down his face. "It's here on it's own, I think."

"Which means we can't stop it." I added.

Sam jumped to his feet. "No, there has to be a way. I will talk to Dad. He will know what to do." He ran out of the room. I looked down at the Ouija board, tempted to use it myself. Instead I picked up the board and packed it back in its box. Sam came back in the room with Dad's journal.

"Dad wasn't in his room." Sam said sitting down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"Where was he?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

"Who knows." Sam shrugged flipping the pages until he came across the section on reapers. Sam sighed when he didn't find the information he wanted to read in Dad's journal. "Can you give me a minute?" He asked. I nodded and left the room. I stood just outside the door.

"Dean, are you here? I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on, you can't leave me here alone with Dad, we'll kill each other, you know that. Dean, you got to hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be a family again. Can you hear me?" I wiped away the silent tears that were falling from my eyes. My phone rang from my pocket. I answered it quickly, so not to disturb anyone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Aidan? It's Joshua."

"Yeah." I replied hopefully.

"Listen. I went through everything I know but I didn't come across anything to help Dean. I'm sorry."

"Thanks anyways." I hung up my phone and slid down the wall, falling on my ass. I buried my face in my hands and bawled. I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Sam. I fell into him, sobbing into his chest.

"Everything is going to be fine." He soothed rubbing a hand up and down my back, while his other hand held the back of my head.

"I can't lose him Sammy. I just can't." I murmured into his shirt.

Sam laid his cheek on top of my head. "I know."

After my sob fest, Sam helped me to my feet. He smiles softly at me, wiping my cheeks.

"You all right?" He asks.

"I guess." I sighed. "I'm going to wash up." Sam nodded. I found the nearest bathroom and washed my face. I ran my hand through my hair a couple of times to relieve some of the tangles. I wrinkled my nose when I noticed how dirty it was. I was in desperate need of a nice hot shower. When I came out of the bathroom I noticed several doctors and nurses rushing into Dean's room.

"Not again." I grumbled, running into the room. I swallowed the lump in my throat, when I noticed that Dean was awake. Dean was awake!

The next morning Sam and I went back to the hospital. We rented a room from a motel down the road. We stopped by Dad's room first but he was still asleep so we went straight to Dean's.

"How you feeling?" I asked when I entered.

"I'm alive." He replied dryly. He moved over a bit and patted the bed next to him. I smiled and climbed in next to him. I cuddled into his side. It reminded me of when we were younger and when I was sick. I would always end up in Dean's bed, cuddled to his side. It was more of a comfort thing then anything else. Dean draped an arm over my shoulder. His doctor came in carrying Dean's chart.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watching over you." The doctor read of the chart.

"Thanks doc." Dean said. When the doctor left, Dean turned to Sam who was standing at the foot of the bed. "So you said a reaper was after me?" Sam had explained the whole reaper thing to Dean the night before; before we were kicked out because visiting hours were over, or some stupid excuse like that.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"How'd I ditch it?" Dean asked, perplexed about the whole situation.

Sam shrugged. "You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong."

"How you feeling dude?" Dad asked leaning in the doorframe. It was like déjà vu.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive." Dean answered shrugging.

"That's what matters." Dad's response gave me the chills. Something was off.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I had some things to take care of." Dad answered, vaguely as usual.

"Sam can we not get into this right now?" I asked, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"No I want to know but of course Dad is being specific as usual." Sam replied sarcastically. "Did you go after the demon?" I bit my lip at Sam's question. That thought had been wondering my mind since Dad asked Sam to bring the colt to him.

"No." Dad answered. I noticed him scuff the floor with his toes. A tall tell sign he was lying. I felt my stomach drop.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

Dean sighed in a disapproving manner. "Sam knock it off."

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I...I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" Dad gave Sam a hopeful smile. I looked between the two men, not quite sure how to take the situation in front of me.

Sam looked taken aback. "Dad, are you all right?" Ha! I wasn't the only who noticed that something wasn't right.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired." Liar. That wasn't the reason but I kept quiet. "Hey, Sam, would you mind, uh…would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Sure." Sam agreed and left the room.

"Aidan, would you uh." Dad racked his brain to find some excuse to make me leave.

"Yeah sure Dad. I'll go." I rolled out of bed and left the room. I stood outside the doorway. I was making it a habit to listen in on conversations.

"You know, when you were a kid…I'd come home from a hunt. And after what I'd seen, I'd be…I'd be wrecked. And you'd…come up to me, and you'd put your hand on my shoulder, and you'd look me in the eye, and you'd say, "It's okay, Dad." Dean…I'm sorry." I put a hand over my mouth and listen intently. What the hell was going on?

"For what?" Dean asked, confused on Dad's apology.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been saying that to you. You know, I put…I put too much on your shoulders; I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, and you took care of me. Hell it was you who raised Aidan. You did that. And you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know…that I am so proud of you." I sucked in my bottom lip, wondering why Dad was saying all this stuff. Dad was never this open with us kids. Something was wrong; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Is this really you talking?" I heard Dean ask.

Dad laughed a little. "Yeah it's really me. I want you to watch out for Sammy and Aidan." I clenched my eyes shut. The room suddenly went quiet. I strained to hear but didn't hear anything. I pinned myself closer to the wall when Dad walked out, not noticing me. I walked back into Dean's room feeling more confused then I ever felt in my life. I noticed the look of shock and terror that Dean wore on his face.

"Dean? What's wrong?" I asked.

Dean hesitated before answering me. "It's Dad. He just said some things."

"What did he say?" I asked, acting like I heard nothing.

Dean looked at me sadly. "He said…" Before Dean could continue Sam came flying into the room.

"It's Dad." The three of us ran to where Sam found Dad, collapsed on the floor. Doctors and nurses were working on him, trying to get a pulse. Dean cried out to him as Sam cried in the doorway. I stood there too shocked and scared to do anything.

"Okay, that's it, everybody. I'll call it. Time of death –10:41 AM." The doctor announced backing away from Dad. The sound of him flat lining echoed in my ears. Suddenly everything hit me like a sack of bricks. Dad wanting Bobby to get those ingredients to summon a demon, wanting Sam to bring him the colt, his mysterious disappearance the night before, Dean suddenly waking up with no permanent damages, lying about seeking out the demon, Dad being all open and honest with Dean. Now Dad just all of a sudden dying after the doctors said he would make a full recovery.

Jesus Dad, what have you done?

A/N: Oh Em Gee! Only two more chapters left! Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters of Dean and Sam (pouts). I do own the character of Aidan though.

A/N: I want to say a couple of things about this chapter. One, my favorite Sam line ever is in this episode. Two, how much did it suck that they were staying at Bobby's house but never showed Bobby? Third, I think I hate just about every girl who was suppose to be a love interest for Dean because I don't like Jo either. So expect some Jo bashing. Four, how smoking hot was Dean when he was working on the Impala! That's it, oh and enjoy!

I decided to keep my revelation about Dad between three people; me, myself and I. Dean had enough to deal with. Losing Dad was killing him, even though he would never admit it. It's always hard losing a loved one but when that loved one was your hero it took it to a whole different level. Sam was feeling guilty. He hadn't said anything yet but I just knew. Me? I think I was the only one dealing with Dad's death in an appropriate manner. I cried when we burned his corpse. I was willing to talk about him with Bobby and Sam, while Dean froze up at the sound of Dad's name. I think it was because I had some closure when it came to Dad's death.

We had spent the past week and a half at Bobby's. Dean spent that entire time trying to get the Impala up and running. I helped him the best I could. With the Impala and dealing with Dad's death. I knew the basics about cars so my jobs basically consisted of handing him tools and waiting for him to come to me when he wanted to talk. I knew not to bring up the subject of Dad.

Today was just like any other. I sat on the hood of a junk car that Bobby had lying around. I laid back against the windshield, letting the sun hit my face. All I heard was the clanking of tools against metal and Dean's random grunts.

"Hand me that wrench over there." Dean said from under the car. I looked over where he had his pile of tools. There were three wrenches sitting there. Since he was working under the car I picked the one I thought was most appropriate. It must have been the right one because he mumbled a quick thanks and continued to work. I took back my seat on the car. Sam walked up to us as Dean pulled himself out from under the car.

"How's the car coming along?" Sam asked, standing next to me.

"Slow." Dean answered quickly.

"Want any help?" Sam offered. I scoffed slightly.

"What?" Sam asked me slightly annoyed.

"Sam you know less about cars then me." I said.

"The last thing I need is either of you under the hood of my car." Dean said.

"So you don't need anything?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly. "Stop it Sam." I rolled my eyes between the two boys.

"Sam just don't." I shook my head slightly at him, warning him to let the subject drop.

"No! We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and _you_ haven't brought up Dad once." Sam yelled pointing at Dean.

"I'm fine." Dean said, forcing the words out.

"No you're not." I mumbled, pretending to pick at my nails. Apparently Dean heard it because he turned sharply toward me.

"You're right. Come here. I'm going to lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug –- maybe even slow dance." I looked at him taken aback.

"Don't patronize her, Dean, Dad is dead! The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened." Sam said, stepping between us.

"What the hell do you two want me say." Dean threw the wrench in his hand forcefully in the pile.

"Anything! Just talk to us." At this point, I was getting pretty damn tired of babying Dean through this. It would have been easier if he weren't being such a stubborn bastard.

"Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge?" Sam asked.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Are you making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? 'Cause I sure ain't. But you know what, when we do finally find it –- oh no, wait. Like you said, the Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing."

Sam nodded his head in a respectful manner at Dean's outburst. "Well, we've got something, all right? That's what I came out here to tell you." He paused long enough to take a cell out of this pocket. "It's one of Dad's old phones. It took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this." Sam handed the phone to me. I put it on speaker so Dean could also hear it.

_John, it's Ellen…again. Look, don't be stubborn. You know I can help you. Call me._

Who was Ellen? By the look of Dean's face, I knew he was wondering the same thing.

"This message is four months old." Sam informed, taking the phone back.

"Dad saved some random chicks message for four months." I smiled slyly, thinking that Dad may have had a thing with this chick.

"Any mention of her in Dad's journal." Dean asked, glaring at me.

"No but I got an address." Sam answered.

I slid off the car. "I will go ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

The only car that Bobby had working was this tan and brown mini van. I burst out laughing when I saw it. Dean was going to be so pissed when he saw that this is what he had to drive. We pulled up to a run down saloon out in no man's land a few hours later. I climbed out of the back, stretching my limps.

"I feel like a freaking soccer mom." Dean bitched slamming his door shut. I looked around the saloon for any indication of people. There didn't seem to be any one around, so I decided to let myself into the place. It took me about four seconds to pick the lock and open the door. Sam and Dean were right behind me. We walked in further letting the door slam behind us. I took a good look at the place. I furrowed my brows in confusion when I saw a guy laying on the pool table. Silently I walked up to him. I gave him a quick once over. He seemed to be breathing. It was hard to tell really. I stood back as far as I could and gave him a quick poke in the shoulder. He showed no evidence of noticing me.

"Guys, I think he's dead." I called over my shoulder but not taking my eyes off him. The sound of a gun, cocking made me spin around. A blonde, about my age or a little older had a rifle pressed to Dean's back. Dean quickly turned around and swiped the rifle out of her hands that earned him a punch in the nose. She took back her rifle. I made a move toward them but she pointed it at me. I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Sam! A little help in here." Dean called out.

"Sorry Dean, I'm a little tied up right now." Sam exited from the kitchen with a gun to his back. The owner of that gun was an older woman, who I assumed was Ellen.

"Dean? Sam? Winchester?" He asked looking between them.

"Yeah." They answered, confused.

The women turned to me. "Let me guess, your Aidan."

"Uh huh." I replied

"Son of a bitch." She laughed, lowering her gun. "I'm Ellen. My daughter Jo." I looked over at Jo who lowered her rifle.

"Hey." She said.

"Your not gonna hit me again are you?" Dean asked, still holding his nose.

A few minutes after our awkward introductions we all sat around the bar. Ellen had given Dean ice for his face.

"You called our dad and said you could help –- help with what?" Dean inquired, putting the ice to his face.

"The demon of course." Ellen responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Was there an article in _The Demon Hunter's Quarterly_ that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?" Dean threw down his ice.

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"He's never mentioned you." I said, a bit suspicious.

Ellen shrugged, acting like it was no big surprise. "You're going to ask him about that."

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked, rudely.

Ellen instantly became mad. "Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if." Ellen trailed off, when she noticed the look on our face. The three of us were looking down sadly. "He didn't send you. He _is_ all right, isn't he?"

"No." I answered quickly.

"We think it was the demon. Must have got him before he got it." Sam added.

"I'm sorry." I stiffened at her response. I hated when people said that after you tell them someone has died.

"Why? You didn't have anything to do with it." I snapped at her. Ellen looked flustered by my answer.

"I just know how close your kids were with.."

"Were fine really." Dean quickly interrupted her.

"Sorry. My siblings don't really play well with others." Sam apologized for us. "You said you could help. We could use all the help we could get." He changed the subject quickly.

Ellen shook it off. "Well, we can't. But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" I asked.

"Ash!" Ellen yelled. The sleeping beauty from the pool table woke up startled and looked around in a daze. His eyes settled on me.

"You the one that poked me?" He asked accusingly. I did my best to hide my shock.

"No." I lied.

"Liar." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked, skeptical.

"He's a genius." Jo replied.

"I'm sure he is." I muttered, watching him walked over to us. Ash settled between Sam and I. Dean stood behind us.

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean said sarcastically.

Ash chuckled, as though it was a compliment. "I like you." He leaned in close to me. "I really like you. I have always had a thing for red-heads."

I leaned closer to him and dropped my voice so it sounded sultry. "I've always had a thing for guys with decent hygiene."

Ash snapped back, smiling. "Well played." I smirked at him.

Dean slid a folder of Dad's work across the counter to Ash. "All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so, uh…let's see what you make of it."

Ash started to look through the stacks of papers. He looked confused but intrigued at the same time. "Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Our dad could." Sam said defensively.

Ash paused looking over the papers again. "These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean…damn. They're signs –- omens. If you can track them, you can track this demon –- you know, like crop failures, electrical storms." Ash paused again and looked at me. "You ever been struck by lighting?"

I thought the question was rhetorical so I didn't answer. By the look on Ash's face, he wanted me to answer.

"No." I answered quickly.

"It ain't fun let me tell you."

"I'm sure it ain't."

"So can you track it or not?" Sam asked, interrupting our very intelligent conversation.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's going to take time. Uh, give me…fifty-one hours." Ash got up from the bar stool and walked back toward the back room.

I rolled my eyes in disgust when I noticed Jo strut by Dean, adding an extra little sway in her hips, hoping to catch his attention. She was successful. I nearly gagged when I saw Dean undressing her with his eyes.

"Hey Ellen what's that?" I turned to see what Sam was talking about.

"Sam you act like you've never seen a police scanner before." I said sarcastically, when I noticed what he was pointing at.

"Not the police scanner, I was talking about the folder. Smartass." Sam mumbled the last part. Dean got up and followed Jo to a table.

"I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want." Ellen handed the folder to Sam. I slid down next to Sam to see what was inside. It was a bunch of articles about families going to carnivals only to have the parents get killed that night.

"Go get Dean." Sam said. I got up from the bar stool and walked over to the table where Dean was talking with Jo.

"Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some pizza, a six-pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV." I heard Jo say. Yeah I'm sure.

"What a bunch of scumbags." Dean replies sheepishly.

"But not you." Jo stares down at Dean, almost adoringly.

"Yeah Dean here is a real class act." I interrupted pinching his cheek. He swats my hand away and looks up me annoyed. "Sam wants you to see something." Dean got up from the table walking up to Sam. I stayed behind to talk to Jo.

"Your brother is really something." Jo laughed uncomfortably under my intense stare.

I placed my hands on the table and leaned in toward Jo. "He has been through enough in the past few days. Last thing he needs is some girl playing with his emotions. If I were you, I wouldn't even think about it."

Jo narrowed her eyes at me. "You don't even know me."

"I don't plan on getting to know you." I said viciously. "Stay away from my brother." I gave one last stare before making my way back to my brothers.

We piled back into the van and started toward the carnival. I balanced Sam's new laptop on my lap, trying to find any history on Cooper Carnivals. So far I was just finding the same information from the articles that Ellen had.

"Killer clowns? This is unbelievable." Dean complained, speeding down the dark road.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents –- ripped them to pieces, actually." Sam corrected.

"And these people were at some carnival that day?" Dean asked.

"Cooper Carnival." Sam answered.

"Dean did you even bother reading any of the file?" I inquired, not looking up from the computer.

"Not really." Dean answered with a careless shrug. "So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?"

I sighed defeated. "Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop –- alibis all around. Plus, the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course." I replied reading off the computer.

Dean smirked. "I know what Sam's thinking. Why'd it have to be clowns?" I threw a hand over my mouth to stifle back a laugh.  
Sam looked over at Dean irritated. "Give me a break."

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Now in Sam's defense, at least he's not afraid of flying." I laughed clicking out of the website I was on.

"Planes crash!" Dean yelled.

"And apparently clowns kill." Sam said, not missing a beat.

Dean pouted, defeated. Sam had got him there. "So, these types of murders –- they ever happen before?"

"Way to change the subject." I joked. Dean ignored me and waited for Sam's answer.

"According to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers circus. Same M.O. –- it happened three different times, three different locales." Sam flipped through the file.

"It can't be a spirit. There usually bound at one location. You know? A house or town." I tossed the computer aside.

"Well it has to move along with them. So maybe a cursed object." Dean suggested.

"Fabulous. A paranormal scavenger hunt. I have always wanted to do one of those." Sarcasm dripped from my words as I rummaged through my bag.

"Sorry this hunt was Sam's idea." Dean turned his attention to Sam. "Why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So what? We needed a hunt and Sam found one. Lord knows you were never going to get us one." I finally found my I-pod and pulled it from my bag.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean asked, taking instant offensive to my previous statement.

"Nothing." I turned on my I-pod, tuning out the rest of the world.

We got to Cooper Carnival to find that the cops were there talking with different employees. Dean decided that it was best for him to go and talk to different people to see what was going on. Sam and I hung back near the front entrance waiting for him to come back. From the distance I saw a snow cone stand with a hottie tottie working behind it. I love snow cones and cute guys!

"I'm going to get a snow cone." I told Sam walking toward the stand.

"What can I get you?" He asked smiling at me.

I returned a flirtatious grin. "One cherry please."

"That will be $3.50." Jesus $3.50 for some flavored ice. He turned to make my cone. Oh damn he was worth it. He kind of reminded me of Logan Swanson. I pulled out a five and handed it to him.

"Keep the change." I took the snow cone and gave him a wink before heading back to Sam. Dean was already back by time I returned.

"I guess we will just have to fit in." I heard him say as I came up behind him. "Where have you been?" He asked when he saw me.

"Getting a delicious treat." I replied taking a lick out of my cone.

Dean rolled his eyes at me. "Come on. Were getting jobs." He said knocking my snow cone out of my hands. He started toward a near by tent.

"Real mature Dean! I paid five bucks for that!" I yelled at his retreating back. I followed but not before giving a wave to the hottie.

We walked into the tent that displayed the help wanted sign. The tent was empty expect for a man throwing knives at a bulls eye. I was seriously impressed when he hit dead center three times in a row.

"We're looking for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him around?" Dean asked. The man turned toward us.

"What is that –- some kind of joke?" He took off his sunglasses to reveal he was blind.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." Dean stammered trying to his best to apologize.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper or a sunset or anything at all?"

"Listen buddy, he didn't know. It was kind of hard to tell with the sun glasses and your incredible aim and all." I said taking Dean's side.

"Hey, Barry, is there a problem?" We all turned to the voice. There was nobody directly behind us. I looked down to see a little person dresses up in a very colorful outfit and cape.

"These two hate blind people."

"What? No we don't." Dean tried to explain.

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?" The guy asked, angry.

"It was just a little misunderstanding."

"Little? You son of a bitch!" Sam and I were laughing hysterically at this point just waiting for the little person getting ready to attack Dean.

"We just need to see Mr. Cooper." I said between my laughter.

We finally got someone to tell us where Mr. Cooper was. He led us to his office, telling us that we picked a hell of a time to join up. We entered Cooper's office to find two chairs sitting in front of his desk. One was a regular chair and the other is in shape of a clown. Dean raced to sit in the regular chair.

"Do you want me to take the creepy clown chair?" I asked Sam, treating him like he was four. He paused to think about it.

"No." He said sitting down in it. He looked completely uncomfortable, which amused Dean.

Cooper pointed at me. "I want you out of my office."

"Why?" I asked, completely stunned.

"The carnival is no job for a girl like you. It's dangerous and not normal. I won't have your blood on my hands." I stared at Cooper, with my mouth gaped open.

"I can handle dangerous and not normal." I said laughing a little. If I could handle vengeful spirits and other weird monsters, I could handle a simple carnival.

"Out!" He demanded a little more forceful. I turned to Sam and Dean to see what they had to say. They shrugged, telling me it was up to me. I huffed storming out of the office.

I stood outside Cooper's office waiting for Sam and Dean to come out. And yes, I was pouting. Who did that guy think he was, thinking I couldn't handle working at a carnival? While I waited I scanned the crowd, looking for anything suspicious but found nothing. I did find my snow cone hottie chatting it up with another girl though. He must have felt me staring at him because he looked my way and sent me a sly smile. He excused himself from the girl and walked toward me.

"Hey." He said smoothly. "You looking for work?" He gestured to Cooper's office.

"I was but he kicked me out, saying I wasn't cut out for the job." I shrug as to say that was the most absurd thing in the world.

"Yeah Cooper doesn't like girls like you working for him." I narrowed my eyes wondering what _girls like me _meant. "I'm Charlie by the way." He extended his hand, oblivious that I was completely offended by his prior statement.

"Aidan." I took his hand and gave him a firm handshake.

"I have a friend named Aidan, he's a guy." I smiled slightly. This guy was hot, but not to smart.

"I have a friend named Charlie, she's a girl." OK that was a lie but he didn't need to know that.

"Touché." I smirked at him. "What are still doing here if you weren't offered a job?"

"Waiting for someone." I answered.

"Who?" He asked.

I kinked an eyebrow suggestively. "Why? You planning on snatching me to do nasty things to me."

Charlie looked completely flustered. "Uh oh no. I didn't mean it like that. I just uh meant." I laughed putting up a hand to stop Charlie.

"I was just kidding. Come on. I will let you buy me an ice cream."

Charlie let out the breath he was holding. "I know the best place."

Charlie took me to a little stand that seriously had the best ice cream ever! He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he sure did make me laugh.

"Hey Aidan!" I heard my name being called. I turned to see Dean and Sam walking to me. "Did you know that Sam's not going back to school?" Dean continued once he got close.

I looked between Sam and Dean. "Really?" I asked. Sam shifted uncomfortable. Note to self, ask about this later.

"Yeah, now that Dad's gone…" Dean trailed off when he saw Charlie sitting behind me, taking full interest in our conversation. "Who's that?"

"Charlie." Charlie answered extending his hand to Dean.

"You with my baby sister?" Dean accused glaring at Charlie. Charlie took back his hand and recoiled in his seat.

"Dean, stop it." I warned. "You two get jobs?" I took another mouthful of my sundae.

"Yeah your looking at Cooper Carnival's newest trash pick up guys." I nearly choked on my ice cream laughing.

"I can't wait to see that." I said once I calmed down.

"Laugh it up." Dean said, grabbing a napkin and wiping some chocolate off my face.

I snatched the napkin away. "Oh I will. And by the way, I'm not four anymore." I waved the dirty napkin in his face. Dean squeezed my face with both of his hands.

"But you will always be my little sister." I scrunched up my nose at his cheesiness.

The next morning we got to the carnival just in time for Dean and Sam to start their shifts.

"You two look so handsome in your carnie jackets." I cooed, walking a step behind them.

"Stop it." Dean spun around quickly, almost knocking me off my feet. "Your job today is to keep an eye and ear out. Let one of us know if you see or hear anything suspicious.

"Got it." I saluted him. Dean laughed a little before walking away.

I wandered around the carnival for a few hours. When I became completely bored I just lingered around Charlie. The snow cone was not as busy as I expected it to be. What was wrong with people? Flavored ice was delicious.

"Ok you can stop lingering now. I'm on break." Charlie joked, sneaking up behind me.

"I wasn't lingering, I was just…. all right I was lingering but only because I was bored."

Charlie shoved his hands into his jean pockets and began to rock back and forth on his heels. "It's not because you like me then."

I laughed a little. "Like you? Yeah right." Yeah OK I liked him. This guy was smoking!

Charlie stepped closer to me, I didn't move. "Maybe tonight we could go out?" He asked leaning his face closer to mine.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat. "Maybe." His smell was intoxicating. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I closed the gap between us. The kiss started out slow and sweet. Charlie placed his hands on my hips and walked us back against a dumpster. I played with the hair on the back of his neck. I deepened the kiss letting our tongues met. I smiled against his face when he nibbled my bottom lip. Someone clear their throat loudly beside us. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Dean standing there. I jumped back quickly, wiping my mouth with my hands. Charlie avoided all eye contact with Dean.

"I uh, have to get back to work." He stammered. I nodded, looking at to the ground embarrassed. He looked to Dean quick before running off. I slowly raised my head to look at Dean. I searched his eyes and face for any sign of anger. He was mad, really mad. It was directed toward me though. It was Charlie he was throwing daggers at.

"We have to meet up with Sam." Dean said once Charlie was out of sight.

"Ok." I whispered, walking in the direction where Dean was turned. We walked in silence for a moment. It had been a long time since Dean had caught me making out with someone. Hell it had been a long time since I have made out with someone.

"What have I always told you?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"Don't mix chocolate and ketchup." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"No, well yes but that's not the point. I have always told you not to get involved when worked a job."

"Correction you have always told me not to get involved with the victim when working the job. Charlie's not a victim."

Dean paused. "Ok new rule. Never get involved with _anyone_ when working a job."

"That goes for you too?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"That goes for me too." Dean agreed reluctantly. I laughed as we reached Sam.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

Dean looked down at me. "It's a long story."

Sam stared at me, awaiting an answer. I looked to ground and scuffed the toe of my shoe against the dirt. "It's nothing really." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Mommy look! A clown!" We noticed a little girl a few feet away pointing. There was nothing but air in the direction she was pointing in. Her mother pulled her away.

"Guess what were doing tonight." Dean said taking of his carnie jacket. Sam followed suit.

"Oh I don't know. Following a family to there house and wait for some freako clown to show up?" I said trying to ignore Charlie in the distance. I really wanted to go out with him tonight but I know what Dean would say. _No way! There is a reason I don't let you date! He will only get you pregnant! Besides were working a case! You know the rules!_ Or something along those lines.

"Yahtzee!" Dean replied snapping his fingers toward me.

"Just give me a minute." I went over to Charlie.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here." He said when he saw me walk up.

"It's all right." I reassured.

"Your brother, he scares me."

"That's Dean for you. Listen going out with me just isn't going to work out."

Charlie hung his head. "I figured. They keep you on a short leash don't they?"

"They're just trying to keep me safe." I said defending my brothers.

"There's a difference between keeping you safe and suffocating you."

"Here's my number. Give me a call sometime." I leaned in and gave him a lingering peck on the lips. Charlie took my number, ripping off part of the paper. He shoved my number in his pocket and scribbled his number on the piece of paper he ripped. I took it and turned to see Sam and Dean waiting for me by the fun house. Both of there faces read something different. Sam looked proud of me. Dean's expression was hard to read. He looked sad almost. I walked past them and headed to the van.

We sat in the car in front of the house waiting for what seemed like forever. In reality it had only been an hour.

"So is snow cone guy, like your boyfriend now?" Sam teased me. Dean shot him a nasty glare.

"His name is Charlie and I don't know how to label us." I replied staring at Charlie's number in my phone, debating with myself if I should send him a text or not.

"You've made out with him so that has to mean you guys are something." Sam said. I rolled my eyes. Of course Dean had to tell Sam about that.

"Can we focus on more important issues, like how Dean told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." I said, slamming my phone shut.

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real." Dean retorted holding up a shotgun. Sam took the gun from him.

"What's the difference?" I mumbled. "I have to pee." I stepped out of the car and headed to some bushes in a darken area. So I lied. I didn't have to pee. I just needed to get out of that damn car. I crouched by the bushes for a significant amount of time. I walked quietly toward the car.

"Dean! She kissed a guy! So what? You can't baby her forever!" I heard Sam yell.

"Watch me!" Dean yelled back. Both got suspiciously quiet when I opened the back door and slid back in.

"Talking about me?" I asked with a smirk. My answer, silence.

We waited for hours for the stupid clown to show up. Finally he did. We watched the little girl walk through the house, turning on every light on her way by. I went to get out but Dean stopped me.

"You stay here." He ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Your head isn't in the right place for this. You're not getting yourself killed."

"If anyone's head isn't in the right place, it's yours." I went to get out again.

"STAY IN THE DAMN CAR!!" He yelled, literally yelled at me. I obeyed sitting back down. Dean slammed his door shut so hard in shook the entire van causing me to flinch.

So the hunt didn't go as expected. The parents of the girl decided to walk in on the whole thing. Which forced us to hide the van and take the plates. Forcing us to walk the rest of the way. I was still more then a little confused by Dean's actions toward me last night. I walked ahead of them a bit ignoring any and all conversation.

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay! I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues. Quit dumping them on me." I spun around at Dean's outburst toward Sam. What had I just missed?

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, _Oh, what would Dad want me to do?_ Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him, and now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but you can't. It's too little, too late." Dean said, coldly.

I could see the hurt on Sam's face. "Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this! I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?" Dean yells.

"I'm gonna call Ellen." Sam says after a long pause. I watch him walk away. I wait until I'm sure he is out of earshot before I turn to Dean.

"You're a real jackass lately, you know that." I said, still watching Sam's back.

"I don't need this." Dean went to walk away but I grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"Who the hell do you thing you are?" I paused for a second. "You're a damn hypocrite. If anyone isn't dealing with Dad's death it's you. You won't even bring up his name God forbid a memory."

"What the hell do you want from me!"

"I want you to talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because, if you can't talk to me, then who can you talk to?"

"I don't need to talk about it." Dean yelled in my face.

"Ok. I'm done." I threw my hands in the air in a surrendering manner.

"Done with what?" Dean asked.

"Babying you."

"You babying me? If anyone is babying anyone its me with you." I placed my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow. "Who used to sing you to sleep every night when you couldn't sleep?"

"Dean! You used to sing me Metallica's Enter Sandman to me."

"It worked though." Dean said in an all-knowing manner. He had me there. That song still puts me to sleep.

"Rakshasa." Sam said, walking up to us.

"Raks what?" I asked turning to him.

"Rakshasa." Sam repeated. "Ellen's best guess"

"Want to share with the class on what else Ellen said." I say as the three of begin to walk again.

"It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited to."

"Well at least there polite. Minus that whole eating the parents thing."

"They dress up like clowns, and children invite them in." Dean continues as if my prior statement never happened. My phone rang from my pocket. I pulled it out, half expecting to see Charlie's number flash in front of me. Instead I saw Jenna's.

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked trying to see who was calling.

"No it's Jenna."

"You still keep in touch with her?" Dean questioned.

"Obviously." I answered my phone. "Hello?" I stopped walking to take Jenna's call. I sat on a rock as I explained to her what had had been going on with my life. I told her about Dad's death and what I thought had really happened to him. She told me that I should tell Sam and Dean what I thought. I went right on to tell her about our current case.

"Uh, another reason for me to hate clowns." She said, sighing a bit to dramatically. I finished the call when I noticed that Sam and Dean hadn't bothered to wait for me.

"God you guys are fast walkers." I huffed when I finally caught up with them.

"How is she?" Sam asked slowing down a bit.

"How's your girlfriend?" Sam rolled his eyes. I laughed at his expression. "She's good."

For the rest of the walk Sam and Dean filled me in on the Rakshasa and the carnival. It was dark by time we got back to the carnival. Everyone was closing up. Sam was going to check to see if Cooper had bedbugs and Dean and I were going to talk to Barry to see if he had a brass blade.

"I got all kinds of knives. I don't know about a brass one though." Barry said as we walked into his office.

"We really need one of brass." I said looking around his office at some of his collections.

"Check the trunk." He instructed walking to the other side of the room. I opened the trunk that was sitting at my feet. I moved some clothes that sat on the top off to the side. I instinctively grabbed onto Dean's arm when I saw a wig and a clowns outfit sitting inside.

"You?" Dean asked turning toward Barry.

"Me." Barry replies, taking off his glasses. His faces morphs into some creepy, blurry expression before he ultimately disappears.

"Come on let's go." Dean grabs me by the arms and pulls me to the door. He tries to get it open but it won't budge. A knife comes flying out of nowhere and narrowly misses Dean's head. I turned in the direction it came from. I ducked just in time, just missing the knife that came flying at my head.

"Jesus Christ! We get it!" I yelled to the empty room. Dean finally got the door open, letting me out first. We barreled out and took off running.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, stopping Dean and I in our tracks.

"Hey." Dean replied trying to catch his breath.

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a peeping Tom, but it's not him." Sam explained.

"So we gathered. It the blind guy. He's here somewhere." Dean replied.

"Did you get the brass blade?" Sam asked looking around.

"Don't' bother looking for him Sammy. He's invisible remember." I said.

"Did you get the blade?" Sam repeated.

"No it's just been one of those days." Dean said.

Sam thought for a moment. "Come one I have an idea."

We ran toward the fun house. The fun house? Really? Come on! They creep me out! We searched around the place. A set of elevator doors shut between us, putting Sam and Dean on one side and me on the other.

I slammed on the walls. "Guys!"

"Aidan! Find the maze ok!" Sam instructed.

"Find the maze? I have never been good at mazes!" I yelled back to them.

"No time! Just go!" Dean yelled to me. I cursed to myself winding my way through the dark fun house. At last I found them near an organ. Sam has broke off one of the pipes.

"Where is he?" I asked, stepping between the two of them.

"I don't know. I mean, shouldn't we see his clothes walking around?" Dean answered.

"I don't think that's the point of being invisible." I say sarcastically. Suddenly a pair of knives comes flying at me and pins to the wall. Sam swings the brass pipe around hoping to hit something. Sam dodges another airborne knife.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know!" Dean sees a lever above his head, which he pulls. Steam begins hissing out of the air vents. The steam is able to vaguely outline the creature that we are looking for. I see the creature behind Sam.

"Sam behind you!" Sam turns and sticks the brass pipe into the creature. It falls to the floor, dead. Dean rushes over to me and pulls the knives out from my clothes. I smooth out my outfit brushing a hand over the new holes.

"I hate fun houses." Dean says cynically. I nodded my head agreeing.

We walked into the Roadhouse after we finished that freaky ass clown hunt to see if Ash had finished that research for us. It was late at night so I figured that the family run saloon would be busy but what I didn't expect was to find the place packed with hunters all cleaning there weapons.

"Creepy." I sang out loud looking around at all the hunters. On instinct they all snapped there heads up and glare at me. Everyone single one of them. Now that was creepy. "Oh sorry. I uh, well." I stammered. Dean started to pull me to the bar where Ellen was standing. "You missed a spot." I pointed out to a random hunter. He snarled at me as I continued to point at the spot of blood on his machete.

"Knock it off." Dean ordered pulling me away before the hunter decided to attack me. Like I couldn't take him. I smirked when he finally wiped off the blood.

"You kids did a hell of a job. Your daddy would be proud." Ellen said smiling at us proudly.

"Thanks Ellen." I said smiling back at her. Jo came over and joined us. She moved so she was standing next to Dean. I glared at her, warning her to back off. She gave me a look telling me that she wasn't going anywhere. Jo continued to give Sam and I looks telling us to leave. I caught on quickly but Sam was slow to the point.

"Sammy I get the feeling that were not welcomed here."

"Huh? What?" Sam looked to me then to Jo. "I get it." Sam got up and walked over to the pool table. I decided to test my luck and join a table of hunters who were in the middle of a game of cards. I took a quick swig of Dean's beer and headed over.

"What do we have here? A game of poker? I have never been good at this game. Mind if I join?" I said picking up an incorrect number of cards.

"Don't you think about hustling us little girl! I know your type." One threatened. My jaw slacked a little in amusement.

"Well fine." I got out of my chair with such force the scuffing of my chair against the wood floor echoed throughout the saloon surprising the veteran hunter. I took the cards I still had in my hands and threw them across the table, most of them sliding across the table and on to the floor.

"Where have you guys been!" Ash yelled, making his presence known.

"We were working that job on clown Ash." I answered moving over to where Sam was. Dean joined us as Ash put down his laptop.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

"It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie." Ash answered opening his laptop.

"Classy." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired.

"I mean any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm." I looked on Ash's laptop to see several different programs open, such as weather trackers and other things.

"Dude that is awesome!" I nearly shouted.

"You're telling me." Ash smiled proudly at himself.

"Do you mind?" Dean asked moving his hands to the computer. He stopped when he saw Ash glaring at him.

"Dean, I have always told you, do not touch what is not yours." I scolded in a motherly tone. Dean rolled his eyes at me and turned back to Ash.

"Ash, where did you learn all this?" I asked.

"M.I.T" Ash answered. I popped my eyebrows up in surprise.

"M.I.T?" Sam asked, sounding as surprised as I was.

"It's a school in Boston." He told us.

"Yeah I knew that." I mumbled under my breath.

"Why you question it then?"

"Dude! Your hearing is out of control!"

"Jo told you I was a genius." Ash said smugly. I rolled my eyes over to Jo who was trying to hide the fact she was staring at Dean. She pretended to wash a table when she saw me looking at her.

"All right call us when you got something." Dean said getting up from the table.

"Si si compadre." Ash responded. I had no idea what that meant but I figured he would call if he found something. We started to walk toward the door.

"You kids need a place to stay? I got some beds in the back." Ellen offered.

Dean smiled gratefully at her. "No thanks I got something I needed to finish."

The second we got back to Bobby's Dean went back to working on the Impala.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened back on that hunt?" I asked Dean, sliding up on a junk car.

"It was a killer clown Aidan. Where were you?" Dean answered sarcastically.

I sighed running a frustrated hand through my hair. "That's not what I meant Dean."

"Do we need to?" Dean asked, pulling himself out from under the car.

"I just want to make sure you're dealing with Dad's death in someway." I offered.

"Aidan, knock it off." Dean warned. Sam walked out to us.

"You were right." Sam said.

"What is it with you two." Dean muttered. "About what."

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him, I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know, he died thinking that I hate him. So, you're right. What I'm doing right now -- it is too little. It's too late. I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know. I'll let you get back to work." Sam turned on his heels and left.

"Can you believe him?" Dean asked in disbelief.

I slid off the car. "Sammy's right Dean. And you know that." I went to follow Sam back into the house. I shuddered at the sound of shattering glass. I turned slowly to see Dean standing there with a tire iron in his hand and a broken window next to him. He turned to the trunk of the Impala. I winced every time the tire iron made contact trunk. After 17 times Dean finally stopped. His stoic stare met my slightly disturbed gaze. I shook my head and turned away from him and continued my way to my room at Bobby's.

I sat curled up on the bed, my journal balancing on my knees. A knock interrupted my thoughts. I didn't have to look up to know it was Dean who entered my room. I don't know why he bothered to knock. I guess it was his way to try and be polite.

"Hey." He whispered. I didn't look up from my journal. "Talk to me." He pleaded

"Why? You didn't want to talk before." I continued to write. Dean walked over and tossed the notebook to the floor. I didn't bother to try and pick it up.

"I know you and Sam are trying to help and all but." Dean trailed off, not bothering to finish his thought. He sat down next to me on the bed.

"I just really need my big brother right now and your pushing me away."

"I'm sorry, Aidan. I really am." Dean put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How's the Impala." I asked with a small smile.

Dean let in a sharp breath. "She will be fine. I can fix it."

Sam entered my room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"What can we do for you?" I asked not moving from my spot. Sam sat down at our feet.

"Just came in to see if you were all right but by the looks of it everything is good."

"Yeah everything is good." I agreed.

A/N: There you have it! I have decided to do the episode of Bloodlust because I love to hate Gordon! Then after that it will be the last chapter! So sad! REVIEW!!!


End file.
